Master and Yokai
by MageMagic
Summary: It all started when Rikuo's middle school has been having some new students lately all in his class. To makes matters worse, they ALL seem familiar. How will the master deal with this and the other mayhem that unexpectedly happens?
1. Chapter 1 Few New Faces

Master and Yokai

Hellos, this is my first time doing a Nurarihyon No Mago fic. I hope it's good, I love this series. Just a warning, my grammar is not great so you may see some errors every now and then if I don't catch them. I tend to omit words or mis-type them by accident. This will not be related to what's currently happening in the manga because it won't work if that's the case. I will add some new info regarding the characters if revealed in the newer chapters. Also, there's probably going to be OOC but I'll try to keep them in char.

Summary: It all started when Rikuo's middle school has been having some new students lately all in his class. To makes matters worse, they ALL seem familiar. How will the master deal with this and the other mayhem that unexpectly happens?

Bad summary, yes. I don't know if there will be any pairings, but you could suggest who should show up, student or not. :D I assume you know the characters well enough (at least some of them) that you can recognize by name because I'm bad at description.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Nurarihyon No Mago or any of it's contents. I just pieced this story together from my crazy mind and Shiibashi Hiroshi's characters.

**...**

Chapter 1 Few New Faces

Rikuo got to school early today than his usually, semi-late days. It was ten minutes before school began classes. Rikuo sat in a seat near the window while listening to his friends, namely Kiyotsugu, blabbing on and on about the next Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad activity. Good grief, how did he and his REASONABLE friends get involved with _this_ guy? However, it wasn't a bad thing. His top notched research was a great help to the Nura clan several times, though unknown to the fanatic himself, and somewhat brightens up the mood with his seemingly idioticy.

"So we'll meet up at Rikuo's house? How about it?" Kiyotsugu arrogantly offered up someone else's house for their oh so precious meetings to discuss about yokai. It's not as big of a deal as it was before. That guy has done it again, and Rikuo is just too nice to say no to his friend, even at the risk of his secret of being the third heir to the great yokai clan. Since that guy has absolutely no luck with yokai, he suppose it's alright and Yura, an onmyouji (natural enemy of yokai, being an exorcist), already knows his secret.

"If it doesn't bother Rikuo," Kana, the young master's childhood friend, uttered. Natsumi, Saori, and Yura just agreed with Kana. Shima was already on Kiyotsugu's side, being his lacky and all.

"It's alright with me," Rikuo smiled a helpless smile. Tsurara, his attendant, just nodded just after his response. Kurata, or Aotabou, is unfortunately placed into a different class from his master and is unable to participate the meeting, but is always with them when he can.

"Alright! It's settled! We meet after school at Nura's house!" Kiyotsugu pumped his right fist into the air with a look of accomplishment on his face. Now how are they going to beat the squad home first to warn the others... The bell rang indicating class is starting and they better get to their seats before the teacher scolds them.

"Morning class," Yokotani-sensei spoke,"today we have two new students. Come on in." Two people walked in one after the other; both are guys. The first one was about 4'4" with black, semi-straight hair reaching up to the shoulders, brown slit-like eyes that are slightly closed, and is wearing green gloves on both hands. Following him is a guy about 5'6" with blond, kind of short, slightly unkept hair, amber eyes, and big neck cast around his "neck". Guessed who they are yet? "Class, this is Aoi," gesturing to the shorter one then to the other, "and this is Shiragiku. Please treat them well. You may take the seats behind Rikuo. Rikuo, do show them around later."

"Y-yes, sensei." He was startled at their entrance. They look VERY familiar, but the names do not ring a bell. Then again, some of the people- err, I mean yokai, he knows take on a different name when they're in human form. The two sat down behind him, but as they passed Rikuo, they smiled at him.

During lunch, Rikuo quickly turned to the two newbies and spoke, "Kappa, Kubinashi?"

"Hi, young master," they responded.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as the squad began to approach them.

"Rikuo, you coming to the rooftop? Oh you two can come too," Kana invited them. Yura sensed a yokai aura amongst those two but apparently they're Rikuo's subordinates, so she fel relieved and let it go.

"Oh, uh, yeah coming. Let's go." Tsurara, Kappa, and Kubinashi followed him up the stairs.

As they were walking, Kubinashi explained, "Karasu-Tengu was worried about foreign yokai trying to get you when you're human. So he sent us in, but there seems to be a delay for the others."

"How come he doesn't tell me these things- Wait... Others... There's more..?" The young master questioned, eyeing the two yokai.

"Well you'd object to this sort of thing, and yes, there's more but I don't know who they are yet." Nura sighed and just entered the rooftop, join the circle, sat down to eat and listen.

"Welcome two new people! From now on, you both will be a part of the Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad! Ahohohoho!" Yet again, he forced people to join his... club... "Now what were your names?"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?" Saori scowled nearly attempting to strangle the rich man.

"It's Aoi."

"Shiragiku."

"Welcome, Aoi, Shiragiku! We're at Nura's house for our meeting today afterschool."

"I see... Excused me for a moment.." Kubinashi onto the stairs to make a call.

At the Nura household...

Riiiinnnnggg! Riiinnngg! Ri- "Hello?" Wakana answered in her usual cheerful and warm voice.

"Wakana-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Rikuo-sama's friends are coming over afterschool. Warn the others."

"Okay." She covered the speaker on the phone, though not very well, and shouted down the halls without a speck of urgency in her voice, "Rikuo's friends are coming over after school!" Everyone started panicking, running in circles, bumping into one another, hiding in the most outrageous places there is: tiny cracks that cannot possiby fit even the smallest of yokai.

Afterschool...

The squad paraded towards the mansion. Inside, Wakana greeted them warmly and showed them to the dojo. "Hmm, your mom didn't ask for their names?" Kana asked referring to Kappa and Kubinashi.

"Oh. Hahaha. Funny thing, they are, well, my relatives" Rikuo responded sheepishly. He wasn't entirely lying. Within the clan, they are like kins.

"Ohh..."

"Meeting starting! So unfortunately, there has been a lack of info on yokai lately, but fear not! The Kiyojuuju Paranormal Investigation Squad shall still remain active in search of our savior, Nurarihyon!" Flames glowed fiercely in his eyes.

"Search where?"

"He is known for sneaking into other people's houses unnoticed and eat the food right off their tables! Let's start right here!"

_'Urk!'_ the four yokai, and part yokai, panicked a little.

At dinner time, very few of the household ate in the same room as them. The building was quiet and made it seem like there was no one else there besides the squad, Wakana, Kejourou, and... Nurarihyon himself!

"So he didn't show up..." Kiyotsugu looked disappointed. Nurarihyon oddly enough had some more food than the others.

_'He's right in front of your face and even took some of the food right off your bowl...!'_ the ones who know thought, but they all know the Supreme Commander passed for merely just Rikuo's grandfather. I guess he was so depressed that he didn't even notice the theiving. Dinner had such an awkward silence that it ended rather quickly.

"We'll talk about our next plans tomorrow before school..." Kiyotsugu was so upset that he didn't even want to stay any longer. "Thanks for the meal. Bye!" With that, everyone else went home.

Sighing, "Now what to expect tomorrow...?"

**...**

Kinda short and rushed but yeah. It's not that funny but it's just getting started. It'll take place more at school in the next few chapters but it won't always. So who do you think will show up next?

I'll try to make it better and longer, I promise! Updates will vary though, depending on if I know how to work out the the progress of the next chapter. I'm mediating between two stories, this and Organization Days so it may take a while.

R&R please. Reviews are the author's encouragement. No flames though.


	2. Chapter 2 Two More Arrive

Master and Yokai

Ugh, I knew the first chapter was totally rushed. I probably shouldn't have been talking about Dissidia Final Fantasy with my sis at the time...

SilentNight: Sorry I really did miss read it. I'll change it, thank you for that info. I should read carefully even if I'm half asleep :X It was suppose to be Shiranami. I thought Shiragiku was wrong when I went to check... But Kejourou was Shiragiku's attendant, I don't think she was her daughter but I could be wrong again. I recalled mentioning that I _wasn't_ going to follow the current arc because it would completely conflict each other. I'll say this is around right after the Kyoto arc. If the new chapters reveal new info about the characters aside from the finding out part then I'll probably mention it like names and new characters.

AngieCarol: Yeah sorry about the rushness... I'll try to make up for it in this chapter. I hope this is better.

Nura.0: I'm glad that the first chapter was at least tolerable :) I meant the put the one(s) who show up in this chapter in the first one but I was still debating on certain things.

**...**

Chapter 2 Two More Arrive

Rikuo left home to school so fast that he forgot his lunch in the hurry. Fear not, one of the yokai will bring it to him. He arrived at school and took his seat with twenty minutes to spare. His eyes were a tad strained, signs of tiredness, lack of sleep, anxiety, or all of the above. Rikuo had very minimum sleep while balancing school with patrolling and training, but the young master is also curious to see _who_ were next. He blanked out the window with thoughts racing through his head.

It was only a few minutes before Tsurara, Aoi, and Shiranami (sorry, this was the name I meant to type, not Shiragiku) arrived following him. In the heir's rush, he left them in the dust causing them to panicking, finish breakfast quickly (swallowing it), grab their lunches, and chased after him. So as they enter the classroom, they were panting so heavily one would think they were on the verge of death desperately gasping for air. Rikuo didn't even notice them, too busy sorting out his thoughts. It was only when Tsurara spoke, he realized that his underlings were there.

"W-waka... Please... Don't do that again..." Yuki onna huffed slightly ticked with the other two but she couldn't stay mad at him. One, he _is_ the master. Two, she obviously loves him.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I thought I was going to be late again" Rikuo gave an apologetic face. The three yokai just sighed and let it go. Kurata did not even know that Rikuo ran off to school. So, he just strolled on in normally as if nothing happened thinking that the third went with the others to school.

"Hey guys, you went pretty early." The attendants glared at Kurata.

"Where were **you**? The master ran off this morning and you didn't go after him like we did?" She was about to burst with ice, and Rikuo tried to calm her down.

"Eh? You mean he didn't leave you?"

"NO!" Before they could continue the lecture, the Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad entered.

"Good morning everyone! Oh, you're Kurata from the other class. Sorry but only the Squad members who attend most of the meetings can hear these wonderful news. I will have to ask you to leave," Kiyotsugu shooed Aotobou away. He left the room.

"You can't just kick people out of the room. They have the right to be in here!" Saori lectured with her fists on her hips with Natsumi, her best friend, agreeing.

"Too late for that! Anyways! Our next-" The bell rang and they all went to their respective desks. Oddly enough their class is shortening up to mostly just them and a few other students, a very small class.

"Morning class," Yokotani sensei entered.

"Morning sensei."

"Just like yesterday, we have two more students." She gestured towards the door for the two to enter. The first one is 5'3" with straight brown shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, in a male uniform that seems a little loose on him. The second one is around 5'4" maybe a little shorter, has long blue hair tied into two high piglets, red eyes, in a female uniform which appears uncomfortable. Guess it yet? Ha ha ha. "This is Gozumaru," gesturing the first one, "and this is Mezu. Please treat them nicely. You may take the empty seats behind Tsurara." They sat behind her. The yokai in the class covered their mouths to to hide the smirks and held back laughter.

During lunch, they relocated to the rooftop. However Rikuo and the yokai stayed back for a while. Inside the empty classroom, they burst with laughter that was held in for far too long. "Stop it!" Mezu exploded while holding down 'her' skirt because it was far too short for 'her' taste.

"Sorry, but why are you dress as a girl?" Rikuo recovered from the laughing fit.

"It was Gozu's fault! I hate you!" 'She' punched Gozumaru repeatedly.

"Mines? It's Gyuuki-sama's decision!" he retorted and whacked Mezu on the head.

"But it was you who changed his mind!"

"Well you're face is too feminine and you can't wear a mask!"

"Grr-ah!" Mezu did not have a comeback for that. "But cross-dressing is too embarrassing! What am I suppose to do for physical ed? I am NOT changing with a bunch of girls around!"

"Gyuuki-sama already thought this through! Look at your schedule!" 'She' looked at the paper in 'her' hands. Physical ed is missing alright. In place of it was independent study.

"Fine, but I really hate this and this uniform is so uncomfortable!"

"Quit complaining! I didn't design it!" After the five minute argument they went to the rooftop where everyone else was at.

"What took you guys so long?" Kana asked.

"I forgot my lunch, so I had to go buy some but I couldn't decide. They went with me too. Heh heh heh." Okay, they didn't bring him his lunch... They only grabbed their own. In any case, they sat and ate while Kiyotsugu began the meeting, as he already finished eatting.

"My research tells me that Nurarihyon always sneaks and eat in the Keikain's main house!"

"You want us to go all the way to Kyoto...?" Yura asked wondering how stupid can this guy get. The weekend wasn't going to be enough time to get to the Keikain main house in Kyoto, search the rooms for where he'll be eating, and find out when he will be there. Apparently he also doesn't have updated info. If he did, he would have known that Nurarihyon stopped eatting there for quite some time.

"Of course! With speed and my nearly unlimited information on yokai, we'll definitely find him."

"No. Way."

"Is this guy for real...?" Gozumaru asked his fellow yokai who only shrugged.

"Oi, Kiyotsugu." Shima tugged on the fanatic's shirt.

"It's nowhere near the weekend."

"Fear not! This will be for our long weekend! But for now, we'll take-"

"Wait a second! Our 'long weekend' is our _winter_ vacation (I don't know if they actually have winter vacation but it's my story)! Why should it and New Year be wasted with yokai hunting?" Saori argued. She seems to be the only one to argue with Kiyotsugu.

"That is not a waste! It's a wonderful opportunity! And don't you want to meet our savior?" Mostly everyone agreed with the second part, not necessarily the first.

"..."

"Then it's settled!"

"Fine, but not New Years," Natsumi declared.

"How about we go to the festival on New Years?" Shima suggested. They agreed to that.

"I can't, sorry. I have a family reunion" Rikuo informed.

"Aw... How about you two?" he asked the newer students.

"Busy," both of them responded.

"Now the next part of our meeting goes back to our class," Kiyotsugu continued. "It has gotten smaller lately to accept transfer students. I think this is the work of a yokai!"

"... What yokai?" everyone asked with a doubting look.

"That's what we'll find out!"

"Or, the rest of the students just transferred schools, studying abroad, or is just ill..." Yura stated with a blank look.

"Or is it?"

"It's in the files I saw when I was helping the secretary organize," Rikuo added.

"Mystery solved," Tsurara chirped.

"Aw, that's no fun!" Lunch was over and they returned to class.

After class, Rikuo was staying at school to help around for a while longer. The yokai stayed there too, but only Rikuo was running around the school. They just sat outside near the entrance. There were many students around for club activities or just to hang out. Since Kurata didn't eat lunch with them because he got held back a by teacher for tuning out during class, he finally saw the two that joined them in school. He burst out laughing when he saw Mezu who, in return, was furious and used the heel of his shoe for a powerful and painful stomp on his foot, engraving it deep in.

"So, how do you four like school so far?" Tsurara asked the boys... and 'girl'.

"Not enough water here..." Kappa lamented while doing the homework with such ease then went on to listen to music and reading some sci-fi books.

"It's okay. I don't care too much. I'm just here to look after Rikuo-sama" Kubinashi focused on making sure that his head doesn't move that much so no one sees that there's no neck.

"It's strange..." Gozumaru just plainly concluded.

"I think it's interesting, but I really... really... HATE this uniform..." Mezumaru spoke. Then some other students approach them.

"Hi are you guys new?" a girl asked.

"Y-yeah. Well not Tsurara and Kurata over here," Kubinashi responded.

"Oh okay. If you guys need help around, feel free to ask anyone."

"Alright, thanks."

"Whoa! What happened to your neck?" another asked.

"Something that I rather not talk about..."

"Sorry about that." The girl covered the other's mouth."

"It's fine."

"Heeeey, you're pretty cute," a guy flirted with... Mezu, much to his disgust.

"..." Mezu twitched, unknowingly to the flirt.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"No..." He didn't even hesitate to say that.

"Ahaha, You got rejected!" Boy one said to boy two. "Forgot, that guy. Instead of him, you should go with me to-"

"No..." '_Rikuo! Finish up soon! PLEASE SAVE ME!'_ Those poor boys don't even know that they were kind of creating a yaoi scene. Poor them. Poor Mezu even more.

"Aw com-"

"No. No. NO."

"Ah, playing hard to get huh."

"Do you _know_ what _no_ means...?"

"Of course!"

_'Liar...'_ everyone thought.

"Hey, guys. I'm done, let's go!" Rikuo came out of the building. With that he and the yokai left to sanctuary.

"We're back."

"Welcome back," Wakana greeted them warmly.

"Welcome back, waka-sama!" little yokai run up to them.

"Hi."

"Rikuo-sama," Karasu Tengu called. "Where's the other two? Did they ditch?"

"Huh?" they looked around. Gozu and Mezu are no where to be seen. Rikuo looked up into the tree, but nothing. "Weren't they right behind us?"

"Never mind that. They're probably reporting to Gyuuki-dono. Rikuo-sama, there's been a rise in yokai presence in our area lately. Please be careful around school and patrol. Always have at least two people with you at all times. Do not go off by yourself even for a little while ESPECIALLY in your human form."

"Yes, yes."

"Now if you should ever need to call for help, just shout and my stupid sons should be in the area and race to your service."

"Okay." Rikuo finished his homework and then went on his daily patrols through his areas. He and his entourage haven't seen any foreign yokai around during so, there were signs of it. "Sanbagarasu."

"Yes, waka-sama?" the three crows appear before him.

"Keep an eye around this area in particular."

"Yes." With that, they dispatched. Patrol ended, and they went back home.

_'I wonder if anything else will happen at school. If some yokai should appear there, we might panic a little while making up excuses to go after them and if necessary, eradicate them... That'll be embarrassing but it has to be done... I really want my human life and yokai life separate!'_

_**'Oh that isn't going to happen and you know it... It's kinda funny watching my counterpart making up these weird excuses and what not just to delude them.'**_

_** '**__... Some support you are...'_

_**'I'm great, aren't I? I remember that one time when you claimed you had a stomach ache from lunch and Tsurara looked so hurt because she made it will all her might. Man! Did she look like like she was gonna strangle you to death!'**_

_** '**__It's not funny when it's going to affect you too... And I needed an excuse!'_

_**'Ah, more excuses.'**_

"Stop it!" Rikuo accidentally screamed out loud. A mob of yokai rushed into his room, some with brooms and frying pan. "Sorry, I was talking to myself..."

**...**

Well it's longer and semi more interesting than the first. I didn't give those two different names cause it didn't seem necessary. Kappa is a type of yokai and Kubinashi means 'no neck' if I recall correctly but don't take my word for it... I don't think I portrayed Night Rikuo that well, I know he's more of a jerk than Day Rikuo but yeah. I know I tortured Mezu, but I had to make it work somehow. I mean look at his face! I have yet to see someone with a more feminine face, though many are pretty close. Oh note that I'm not a yaoi or yuri fan.

There's probably not gonna be anymore new students from the Nura Clan cause I can't control that many characters and give them lines to speak. However, there would mostlikely be camos every now and then.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3 A Not So Normal Day

Master and Yokai

I feel like I'm updating a little too fast... Oh well... That habit will die down after a while. Always get so hyped up when starting a new story... Somehow I always forget Kurata/Aotoubou...

Yu-na milan: Probably, it depends how well some of them can fit in. Kejourou is going to be in this chapter.

**...**

Chapter 3 A Not So Normal Day

_ 'Why do I have a really bad feeling that something will happen...?'_ Rikuo tried to shake off his feelings as he was consuming breakfast. Tsurara, Kappa, and Kubinashi were troubled by their master's complex emotions and expressions. He kept shaking his head in an attempt to remove the thoughts.

"Waka-sama..." Tsurara mumbled. She poked his upper arm to catch his attention. He jumped and turned towards her.

"Ah, sorry."

"Waka-sama, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyways, we should head off to school now." He didn't even give her or the others time to counter. Rikuo grabbed his lunch and ran off with them chasing after. Aotoubou is actually on patrol duty so he cannot attend class with them, but he will be near the school if anything should happen.

At school, they took their seats and waited for the others to come. The two that weren't with them at the time are already there, in their respective seats. Twenty minutes to spare. Is it just me, or are they arriving earlier each time? "Okay, so remember to be on the lookout for and yokai. Be sure to not let the humans notice. If it happens during class, we all can't go at the same time. Probably at most, two. We'll just take turns, if multiple show, so they don't suspect anything. Got it?" Rikuo ordered and they responded with either a 'yes' or a nod.

"Look who's here so early!" An arrogant voice echoed.

"Ah! Kiyotsugu, Shima, ohayo." They, some of them anyways, waved to the two boys.

"Ohayo!" He's always so full of energy, probably even at four in the morning. "The ladies are being slow; they'll be here soon." WHACK!

"Who are being slow?" Saori glared at him, readying another punch.

"Ohayo," Rikuo greeted.

"Ohayo." The girls sat down and waited for the meeting to begin as soon as Kiyotsugu stops massaging his bump, curtesy of Saori.

"Okay!" He began,"So my research tells me that yokai maybe lurking around this very school building." Urk! Now there's another thing the Nura Clan has to worry and be extra careful about... "We will keep our eyes peeled at all times! During lunch and after school we will thoroughly search for them!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You expect us to skip lunch to do this stupid hunt?" Natsumi protested. She and many others are much against this.

"Relax! We'll finish it in no time!"

_'Yeah right Mr. No Luck With Yokai...'_ They all had a feeling that they won't be eating that day... Other students started entering the class. Those students went to this huge party and all got food poisoning. Therefore, none of them attended class in the past two days.

"Whoa! We got new students?" Rinko, a girl part of the Nura Clan but is only an eight yokai, asked. She has gotten quite popular after she opened up, thanks to Rikuo. All of the gathered around the four and began harassing them with their interrogations. The questions aren't even comprehensible with all of them talking at the same time. Lack of personal space and it was suffocating.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Gozumaru exploded. He looks ready to rip someone's head off, but Mezu was restraining him, trying to calm him down. Aoi and Shiranami were irritated but said nothing. Rikuo gave a pleading look that screams 'Please do not fight'. However that wouldn't make that much of a difference as Gozu isn't very keen of him in the first place. The students backed up, apologized, took their seats. Yokotani-sensei entered.

"Morning class. Welcome back students."

"Morning, sensei."

"Today, we'll have class outside because we will be doing an experiment." She led them outside to a clearing with a cart of flasks and unknown fluids. "Do not touch anything until I instruct so. Get into groups of two's." The students shuffled around until they finally settled with one. Group A: Rikuo, Tsurara. Group B: Aoi, Shiranami. Group C: Gozu, Mezu. Group D: Kana, Yura. Group E: Saori, Nastumi. Group F: Kiyotsugu, Shima. You could have guessed it but oh well. "Each group, pick up a flask and pour in one of the tubes labeled 'A'." oddly enough each were a different color. Food coloring? "Now pour in tube B." As Aoi poured it in, the liquid barely came into contact with the other and BOOM! The flask exploded, which was not suppose to happen... "Everyone stop! Are you two okay?" Aoi and Shiranami nodded. "Go to the nurse's anyways!" They walked to the nurse's office.

"Someone must have swapped the labels..." Shiranami concluded.

"Most likely..." Aoi responded. Just then, a little mischievous yokai ran past them. They chased it, crashing into trash cans, falling down the stairs, tripping over a banana peel, etc. Finally, they eliminated it. The fused liquid from earlier began to sting, so they hurried to the nurse, which took a while a find. Inside the nurse's office, they see...

"KEJOUROU?" They see a fellow clan member playing with the needles and their fluids with no idea what so ever of what they are or are for. How was she hired so be the school's nurse?

"Oh, hi hi!" She waved at them, tossing the needles aside. They seemed concerned about the needles until the fused liquid began to sting again. She noticed they were sufferring from foreign substances, so she did the first thing that came into her head. Hose them down. However, she accidentally had the water pressure on turbo, so one of them was forced into the wall behind.

"Ow..." Kubinashi muttered. Luckily his head didn't go flying off. That's probably because he's in his human transformation, and he's only wearing the neck cast thing just in case he accidently reverts. He wanted a scarf, but scarves can slip off.

"Sorry."

"Hit me again," Kappa demanded. Splash. They changed into the spare uniforms there and dried up. Well, Kubinashi dried up...

"What are you doing here?" Kubinashi asked.

"I wanted to look after the young master too. While I'm here as a nurse, I can slip off and look for yokai when I'm on 'break'." She winked at them and looked around for some lurking yokai.

"I see. Okay, we'll leave this up to you until lunch and afterschool." They returned to class. The experiment was put to a stop while the teacher investigated what happened and tried to reorganize it. Everyone was just chatting now.

"You guys okay?" Rikuo asked them upon their return.

"Yeah." Aoi whispered to Rikuo, "Kejourou is the nurse. She'll take care of the yokai during class." If they look closely at the windows, they could see her chasing those yokai. It looks like the yokai are winning, but in reality, she's winning. "I hope..."

"Ohh. Okay, that'll help a lot. I'm sure she's doing fine." He had a little bit of doubt in his voice. Another little yokai ran by. They started panicking when it appeared and looked at the other studens to see if they saw it. Whoops, they blinked and missed. It's a speedy little guy. Kejourou was handling the ones inside she didn't see it. Kubinashi used his strings to secretly tie up the yokai and yanked it gone. That teacher is so fixated on that experiment that they're wasting precious learning time.

"Okay class, unfortunately something went terribly wrong, and we have to put this off for another time. Also, something new this term, since today is right before vacation, the day is shorter. So have fun and Happy New Years." She waved to them as the bell rang and everyone was shocked to the news. Recall in the last chapter where Shima said it was nowhere near vacation. Yeah, he had no idea what he was talking about. You see... He lost track of time, happens alot.

"Yosh! Then we shall start yokai searching now!" Kiyotsugu burned with a fiery passion.

"But we can't do that," Kana added.

"Why not?"

"Weren't you listening? They're closing the school for vacation in five minutes. We can't look for any yokai in just five minutes in a place like this."

"... Fine! Then today we'll do what I was saving for tomorrow!" They waited for him to continue.

"Let's get out of the snow first," Yura suggested. They somehow relocated to Nura's house. Inside they warmed up, some of them changed, with some hot chocolate, expect Tsurara who loved the snow, before continuing.

"Okay! Are you guys familiar with the 'Seishin'?" Seishin means spirit (may or may not be the spirit I'm think of) and are not referring to yokai, creatures of Japanese folklore which are still called spirits. I'm making this up, do not take it seriously. I know near nothing about folklore.

"Seishin?" Seishin yokai did not sound familiar to them. It sounds more odd and repetitive than anything.

"It's a harmless yokai, but it lives in Kanagawa Prefecture."

_'Kanagawa Prefecture.. That's where the Yakushi Clan resides! Zen's Clan!'_ Rikuo thought. Zen wasn't in the main house either, so that means they'll probably see him there.

"Let's go!" They said their goodbyes and thanks and then headed off towards their destination. When they entered Zen's part of the territory, a figure appeared behind them.

"What are you kids doing here? It's dangerous, go home!" They turned around to see Zen overflowing with Fear.

"Zen! It's me, Rikuo!"

"Oh, Rikuo! What brings you out here?"

"Just walking around with my friends."

They tugged on his sleeve. "Who's that guy?" the humans asked. In the manga, they did not meet Zen. In the anime, they did briefly and were terrified.

"Oh, this is my sworn brother, Zen. Zen, you shouldn't be out in the cold. You're healt-"

"MY HEALTH IS FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" he shot back. He's pretty sensitive about his health.

"Fine, but don't come to me if you're coughing up blood..."

"I won't- (cough, cough)!" Now the snow is stained crimson red.

"... That's it! You're going back inside!" He started pushing him back to his house. "Excuse me for a bit." Everyone just stared at the sight. After maybe ten minutes, he returned. "Sorry for the hold up."

"Waka, should we send someone to look after him?" Tsurara whispered.

"Yeah, but who...?" Tsurara's specialty is snow so she may come in handy. Kappa's is water, but only if the snow melts that will be handy. Kubinashi's is strings. Aotoubou is still patrolling. Rikuo doesn't have complete authority over Gozu and Mezu; they only take Gyuuki's orders. "Aoi, can you go back and watch over Zen?"

"Okay, have fun." Kappa ran back to the building and there was shouting in the distance.

"Uhh... Okay, he's gonna miss the fun." They continue walking north until they reached a split road. They separated into two groups: yokai and humans. Humans should be fine; they got Yura. Rikuo's group found an area with a line across the trail

"What's this?" Kubinashi examined the line. "Why would there be a line here?"

"Is there someone you like to see?" a soft, unknown voice spoke.

"Who is it? Who's there?"

"Seishin."

"Where?"

"Right before you." They saw nothing about the line and snow. Um... Is that suppose to be a joke?

"The line?"

"Yes." Okay, not a joke.

"Are you part of the Nura Clan?"

"Yes. Who would you like to see?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something who passed, but you'll like to see and speak to them once again?" They were silent. Could a Yokai do such a thing? It's sounds impossible.

"Umm... Surprise us?" It couldn't hurt. This is said to be a harmless yokai. Right before them appeared a beautiful woman in an elegant pink, sakura pattern kimono with long black hair, larger bangs on the side of her face. They were stunned by her beauty, but. Who _is_ she?

Rikuo tried speaking to her. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Yohime. Who are all of you? Ayakashi?"

"Yuki Onna."

"Kubinashi." The other two didn't say anything because they didn't feel oblige to. "That Gozumaru and Mezumaru."

"I'm Nura Rikuo. I'm only part yokai."

"Nura... Rikuo..." She mumbled at the familiarity of the name 'Nura'. "Ayakashi-sama...?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that name sounds familiar." It should... They just looked at each other.

"Nurarihyon?" Kushinashi tested. She gasped at the name.

"What? Did grandpa do something to you?" Rikuo panicked.

"Well, yes. Wait, grandpa? You mean, you're his grandson?" I believe that's why he said 'grandpa'. The humans in the series are definitely not the brightest. "our grandson?"

"You're my grandma? Grandpa said he married a beautiful princess, and she has to be human for me to be a quarter yokai... Awkward..."

"So we finally meet." She beamed. "But I'm still dead, and I cannot move from this spot. I'm glad I get to see you." She disappeared.

"Sorry, the atmosphere felt kind of awkward..." Seishin spoke.

"It's okay, thanks. If I were to draw a line somewhere else, could you be summoned there?"

"Yes, why?"

"I kind of want to mess with gramps... Heh, heh..." His pranking blood returned!

"RIKUO!" The others were shocked. Mr. Nice Guy being childish and pulling pranks again?

"That sounds... interesting. Summon me anytime."

"You're going through with it?" Tsurara and Kubinashi freaked out.

"Rikuo, you're getting respect points for that one," Gozumaru smirked. Is he opening up to him just because he decided to be mischievous? They started heading back to meet up with the others. They agreed to meet up again at Zen's after twenty minutes.

With those guys... "HOW FAR ARE WE WALKING?" Saori and Natsumi complained.

"All I see is snow..." Yura also complained.

"Let's go back! It's been thirty minutes already! We're over time!" Kana begged.

"Fine... Maybe we took the wrong path..." Kiyotsugu gave in.

"You picked this path..." Shima added.

"Ahh shut up..." They went back half frozen in ice. That's what they get for being late. So they let them defrost. "Did you see it on your path?"

"No, sadly.." Rikuo lied. Well, they only saw the line, but is that how it really looks?

"AW! We'll get the next one!" They bid goodbye to Zen, and secretly good health, and went home. At the Nura household...

"We're back!"

"Welcome back!" everyone greeted. Rikuo went to an empty room, slid the door leading outside, and drew a line into the ground. "Seishin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring our Yohime?" Yohime appeared.

"Eh? This place is..." she murmured.

"Wait a bit please." Rikuo ran and dragged the Supreme Commander there.

"What are you doing? Rikuo!" he complained until he saw his late wife. "Y-Yohime?"

"Ayakashi-sama? You sure have aged." He was so shocked he couldn't speak. In fact, he's frozen still.

"Grandpa?" Rikuo waved his hand in front of him. Nothing. "GRAMPS!" He yelled in his ears. Nothing. Yuki onna tried putting ice down his back.

"YUKI ONNA!" He raged.

"Ah! You wouldn't move!" she cried and ran.

"Yohime, " he turned his attention back to her, but she's not there anymore. In place of her, you see... "Rihan?"

"Second?" the others cried.

"Dad...?" Rikuo was caught by surprise a little, but he's still messing with Nurarihyon.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY?" Rihan shouted when they all shouted at the same time. "Oh hey guys, pop, Rikuo. How did I get here? Didn't I pass? Can half humans return and become full yokai?" They just stared. They never heard of such a thing. "Hey Rikuo, you're not gonna give your old man a hug?"

_'Am I going to go through him...?'_ "Uh... _Can_ I?"

"Why not? Wait, if you ask that... You don't love me? I'm hurt!" He's jumping to conclusions.

"HUH? It's not that! But are you whole?" Wasn't he supposed to mess with his dad, not Rikuo? Well, Seishin can't control their emotions and actions.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Uh... "What about you, dad? Aren't you gonna give me a hug?"

"Now why would I give a stupid son like you a hug?" He sounded like Karasu Tengu just now. They hang out around each other too much.

"HEY! Oi, you got old reeaaally fast..."

"... At least I'm not dead yet."

"I'm back, aren't I?" Nurarihyon walked up to him. He caught on. He looked over and saw a line. "So that's it. Seishin." Rihan disappeared.

"So, you've found out," it spoke.

"Rikuo..."

"Sorry..." he dropped his head.

"You got back to pranking! I'm so proud of you! At this rate, you'll be a great yokai, no matter how much human blood you have inside you!" He wanted to give his grandson a hug, but Rikuo stuck his hand out.

"Sorry, this was a once in a life time thing." He went to bed. Nurarihyon's jaw dropped to disappointment. It's been a long day so everyone went to rest. But hey, where's Kejourou? At school, she's still eliminating them.

"Finally! That's the last of them" It's the dead of night, and everything's locked up. Now how is she going to get out...?

**...**

Longest chapter yet! I think I improved from the previous chapters. So whatcha think? I'm still trying to get yokai interaction going on, but haven't really thought it through yet. No way I am gonna bring the dead back to life. I may be a sucker for family reunion or so but I probably won't do that 'cause it ges too hectic. For sure, they aren't going to Kyoto and I'ma prevent them from doing so with all my might 'cause I have no idea if I can make a long chapter with that. Kejourou is not a student because I don't think she fits in as a student. In the anime, she did wear a middle school outfit. In the manga, she didn't. In the omake, or extra, Karasu Tengu was selecting people to go to school with Rikuo, and she wore a nurse's outfit. For the next chapter or so, I'm going to follow the manga a bit, but only up to the Hundred Tales arc and the past arc.

R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT?

Master and Yokai

Hmm... What utter chaos shall I create this time. Oh just a note, if there's any yokai here that is not in the manga or anime, then I just made it up. I really have no knowledge in folklore.

Reviews:

Yu-na milan: Thanks, I was a little iffy on who should show up though. I put Yohime in because I had an evil thought to torture Nurarihyon. Rihan, well why not? I don't really guarantee they'll show up again.

FeuWitch: Yohime and Rihan sure are loved. Haha. Rikuo must have some pranking left in his blood, though very unexpected coming from a goody-two shoes.

SkyGem: This plot just kind of come out of nowhere and hit me on the head when I was reading the lastest chapters. Ideas sure come around at the strangest times. I guess I was mean to Mezu, but it's so fun to mess with them! Ahem, yeah he's really feminine. Him dressing as a guy without the mask will just be awkward. Rihan is really loved. Yeah, chapter 3 is my favorite.

**...**

Chapter 4 WHAT!

Rikuo just sat there in his dojo, wide-eyed, staring at his friends. He was frozen still, and it's not because of Yuki Onna who's currently freaking out thinking it was her fault. Kurata, Shiranami, and Aoi were also shocked, but not as much as their master. "I'm sorry. Come again?"

"Well, Yokotani-sensei and the school sure pulled a fast one on us," Shima began again. "Turns out the early start in our vacation was just a prank. That day was shorter only for the purpose of the prank, and today will start late because everyone was just informed. Our _real_ break isn't until another week or so..."

"I thought it was odd..."

"Anyways, you should get changed. We have to hurry or we'll miss the bus in five minutes," Kana ushered.

"F-five? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The yokai and their master hurried to change into their uniform and out of their kimono.

"You made me repeat five times..." Shima complained. So, it was his own fault. As soon as they finished, they hurried off to the bus. Unfortunately, they were a minute late and had to run their way to school. They actually had it easier, even if they had to make that distance within fifteen minutes. You see... Gozumaru and Mezumaru were barely informed after Rikuo was, so they had to hurry to change and run all the way to school from Mt. Nejireme. It's a much greater distance. Another thing they all had in common that day was that, they forgot their lunch. Are they trying to starve themselves by forgetting food? Not to worry! Someone will bring it eventually. Although... It kind of makes me wonder if they remembered breakfast... Oh yeah! Remember Kejoro? Yeah... She wasn't late because she was stuck there all day. She finally got some food so she's satisfied. Why didn't the administration inform her?

At school, they all made it at the same time with 5 minutes to spare! I guess they could have slowed down a little. Panting heavily, they took their seats without a word and drink some water from their water bottle. Wait, they remember water but not their lunch? Blasphemy! Well with water alone, they'll survive longer than just a meal. The group managed to recover before their teacher entered. Just upon entrance, she received a lot of outraged remarks and questions. They weren't the only ones who had to run there.

"Calm down, class. I know you're upset about being pranked, but don't take it out on me. It wasn't my idea," Yokotani attempted to restore order in her room. The head of Ukiyoe Middle School must be immature and not professional at all... Who _is_ the head? "Okay, I shall begin class now. I have very light plans because I knew you all be irritated by this. First things first..." Every looked dead and the atmosphere was certainly worse than the appearance. Such a lackluster class. "I'll let you rest for an hour, and then we'll move onto something else." Without a second to spare, they all knocked out.

Rikuo had quick adaptation ability, something he needs if he wants to overcome all sorts of possibilities he would face as the lord of the pandemonium. He didn't need extra recovery time. Instead, he used this time to think through thoughts that had been bothering him for some time now. His attendants were restored soon after he was, though they didn't budge. They just sit there observing everything. Every object, every person, every movement. Freaky. That hour was very long for them, but not long enough for everyone else. This is what vacation means to students: partying, all nighters, no care in the world while messing around.

"Alright, it's been an hour. Be glad I actually gave you this, most others wouldn't."

"Thank you, sensei," the class replied in unison, now with their normal vitality.

"You're welcome. The only thing planned today is our only assignment for the next two weeks." Did she say two weeks? Wow, that's minimum length of time they have before being free from pris- I mean school. "Our class is required to participate in the next school play. Participation for each student here is mandatory. Unfortunately we only have the two weeks before it's performed."

"What is it on?"

"Kiyotsugu," she began. Oh no, _please_ tell me it's _not _on _him_! "I hope you will help me on this. You'll be the assistant director, next to me of course."

_'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to involve yokai...?'_ Rikuo panicked.

"Our topic, I did not pick, is Nurarihyon and the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."

_'Oh someone just kill me... It's on grandpa?'_ Rikuo seemed horrified by this. The other yokai were shocked too. Kiyotsugu on the other hand, looked more than pleased.

_'For a play to be based on such a topic... I don't want to be a part of this! But it's Rikuo's grandfather, so it can't be that bad, could it?'_ Yura thought. If an onmyoji such as herself has to play the part of a yokai, it'll be a nightmare for her! Just the very thought that sickens her a little.

"Alright! I'll make this the best play in history!" the fanatic exploded with energy.

"Let me finish first," Yokotani-sensei interrupted. "It's focused on Nurarihyon's love story and greatest battle. Does anyone have any knowledge on this?" A few of them had quite a bit of info on it, not that they'll share it.

"No worries! I have more knowledge than everyone on yokai!" Sure he does... Wait, did he just degrade his classmates and friends? Such confidences. Some of them shot glares at him for calling them stupid, but they let it go 'cause he knows more about yokai than most of them anyways. Before they could continue, someone opened the door. Tall. Long dark hair. Traditional garb.

"May I help you?" Yokotani asked the stranger.

"No," his deep voice responded. "I'm just here to deliever lunches that were forgotten."

"Oh okay." He step in revealing his face. Well, what wasn't covered by his hair.

"Gyuuki-sama?" the yokai whispered so low that no one could hear. He strided over to his underlings and placed the lunches on the desks and turned to leave. "Thanks." Gyuuki made his exit, and now the students are wondering if Gozu and Mezu are related. Sure let them think that, I really don't know. Since there others hasn't gotten theirs yet, that means someone _else_ will come too.

"Well, we'll need everyone to play a part. Kiyotsugu, would you select the potential students playing each role?" As he was deep in thought examining everyone and comparing them to the info and pictures, the door opened once more. There entered a really tall guy in a more casual attire except hooded. He appeared somewhat albino with his white hair, despite the orange highlights, light skin color, and red eyes rather than pinkish eyes.

"Excuse me," he spoke. Everyone was staring at his hieght, a very obvious feature.

"Ah it's you. Did someone else forget his lunch?" She aimed that directly towards Rikuo who told her that he's a relative. Okay, she wasn't supposed to meet him yet, but I'm really following the manga anyways.

"Yes, quite a few actually." He walked in and gave the lunches to Rikuo, Tsurara, Shiranami, and Aoi.

"Thanks, Shouei," they responded. He just gave a small nod and left. He stopped by Kurata's first. Now the class is wonder if those four were related to each other too.

"Yosh! I got it. For Nurarihyon, it shall be Rikuo!"

"Eh?" Rikuo jumped. _He_ had to play his grandpa? Now if he tells him this, he'll never let it go and claim that he still follows his footsteps. What a day and day is still young.

"Though he's kinda short, he looks the most like him and he could probably act like him."

_'There's a reason why he looks the most like him...'_ everyone who knew thought.

"Now for the antagonist, Hagoromo Gitsune should be... Saori Maki." She stood up in outrage.

"Now you're just bias!" she complained.

"No, I think you just fit the role best." In what way? "Now that I think about... The guy that first came in looked like one of Nurarihyon's entourage... Looked like the yokai Gyuuki."

_'Ack! Does he realize that _was_ Gyuuki? This is bad... Really bad!'_ the yokai started panicking.

"Kiyotsugu, there's a lot of people who look alike or they're cosplaying," RIkuo pointed out, trying to delude his friend.

"Yeah... Hey, you think he could help us out on that part?" Kiyotsugu looked at the teacher.

"I really don't feel comfortable bothering others with this assignment. If it just doesn't work out, I'll request another option," she confessed.

"No! I'll make it work!"

"Eh..." everyone else was less willing.

"Okay, let's vote. Raise your hand if you wish to continue this one." I think you know what happened. Majority rules. All but one refuses to continue. "Alright, stay here. I'll go request another." The teacher left room. The one in charge is probably the student council president or Rikuo.

"Why didn't you want to the yokai play?" Kiyotsugu whined. No one said anything, but sure thought some stuff.

_'I don't want to follow my grandpa's footsteps... Especially not like this...' _Rikuo thought, looking to the side.

_'If we actually went through with it, I have a feeling that I'll be portraying my mother like Rikuo's portraying his grandfather... I don't really want that...' _Tsurara thought. It's not like she doesn't like her mother, but she doesn't want to live in her shadow.

_'If Ao was here, then he might end up playing himself... That's kind of awkward...' _the other yokai thought. Kind of awkward or really awkward?

"HELLO? I want to know **why**?" Kiyotsugu demanded.

"Well, how are we even suppose to the attacking effects?" one of the students pointed out.

"Yeah! Make shift cardboard and moving it around is lame..." another added.

"There are probably too many people too!" it continued.

"It'll be too violent and gory!"

"Your casting sucks!" Saori complained. Now that's just bias. Everyone looked at her for a moment then resume to complaining.

"Too much props to make within two weeks!" Well, if Rikuo helps, it might be possible. If you know what I mean.

"The stage isn't that big either! Too many problems, too little time!" It goes on much longer, but we'll get to the point now. Kiyotsugu asked, and he got his answers. He gave up, he couldn't change their minds or solve all the problems.

"Fine! Fine! I get it... But if the next one's worse, don't blame me!" Kiyotsugu warned. Then Yokotani-sensei returned with a stack of paper.

"Okay class, we got approved for another, but we cannot change it anymore. This time it's..." She waited a moment for suspense. Okay, not for suspense, she's just merely looking for where she wrote it down on her papers. "Oh, here it is. It's Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs." Folklore and fairytales, what's next.

"Whaaat?" some complained.

"Too late to change now. All the other classes are doing plays too and they each only have one other option." I'll explain why later.

"For unbiased selection, we'll just draw the roles from a hat," Kiyotsugu directed this towards Saori who glared at him. It's really only eleven roles. Perfect! If you count twelve, that's because you counted Kiyotsugu who's still assistant director. (Proceeds to drawing, yes I'm actually doing this.) La la la.. Wow... It's already turning weird...

Results...

Snow White: Mezu... (I did draw that out, it's creepy...)

Prince: Gozu (Now you know why I said weird earlier. Don't worry, I'm change a lot of the story just to avoid any yaoi or more creepiness.)

Queen: Tsurara (Yes, I was shocked too.)

Hunter: Shiranami (He actually had a better role.)

Doc: Yura

Happy: Rikuo

Sleepy: Kana

Grumpy: Aoi

Bashful: Shima

Sneezy: Saori

Dopey: Natsumi

PRACTICALLY NONE OF THESE FIT! What will happen? This won't be good for... Eh, all of them. Reaction time.

"I refuse!" Mezu shouted. He still has to cross dress, but as the main character now.

"Don't complain! I only drew it randomly from the hat!" Kiyotsugu argued.

"I don't want my role either!" Gozu stated. Now they wish they did the other play, don't they? Well, I'm not drawing again! It was hard enough to grab one in the first place...

"Why am I the wicked queen?" Tsurara asked disgustedly. She was hoping for princess with you know who as prince. It kind of does make sense that way. Kubinashi didn't complain, he actually had a decent role. Lucky guy.

"Doc...?" Yura tested the word on her tongue. She was okay with it. Rikuo was content with his. Kana questioned hers. Kappa as grumpy? That's not right at all! But he said nothing. Shima as bashful was okay. Saori was against being Sneezy. Natsumi was against acting dumb. Well, they have no say in this! I would change it, but I'm just too lazy. Now the problem for the dwarves is that they have to walk on their knees, so that's gonna hurt. Also, they have to pretend being infatuated with _Mezu_. (Shudders) Everyone else was in charge of props. The actors just need to learn their roles, of course, this will be a twisted version of the fairytale that should _not_ even be considered an alternate version fit for Disney (I'm using that one rather than the Grimm one).

After all that commotion, school was out for the day. There was just too much happening that the investigation meeting just had to be put aside and cancelled for the day. The yokai walked home; some annoyed at the roles, others neutral. Aotobo walked with them.

"My class is doing Robin Hood," Ao explained. Oh, a role fit for Kubinashi. Why? Go look it up. "What are you guys doing?"

"... At first it was going to be grandpa's love story, but we said no to that. So now it's Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs and we can't change it again," Rikuo replied.

"Oh. The first one would have been interesting yet awkward at the same time. The second might be interesting."

"No, Aotobo. The second one is worse, far beyond awkward and creepy..." Mezu corrected.

"Is that so? Why?" He never got his answer because no one said a thing. When they got home, they could see Nurarihyon using Seishin to talk to Yohime.

"Grandpa! That's no way to treat Seishin!" Rikuo felt that it was too much trouble.

"It's okay. This is my purpose. Besides, I get to hear all the stuff they say to each other. Ku ku ku ku..." Seishin explained. Before Nurarihyon could say anything, it continued, "Hey, you use me, I get to hear. Even if I didn't want to hear, I hear it anyways." He said nothing about it and turned to his grandson.

"So how was school, Rikuo?" he asked.

"Weird..." He didn't even want to mention the plays. Unfortunately, they're all holding their scripts so it that just screams 'play'.

"Oh what play are you doing?" He's curious.

"You'll never know!"

"Aw come on!"

"What's going on?" Gyuuki asked.

"They're doing a play, and Rikuo won't tell me a thing!" Err... Who's the mature one again? Then, Kejoro entered.

"My, my. Every class doing a play..." Kejoro said. The school kids gave her a look that says, 'don't say it'.

"Kejoro, what play are they doing?" Can't refuse to the master.

"Well, Ao is doing Robin Hood. Waka-sama's class is suppose to be doing-" Rikuo gave a look pleading look, but she couldn't oblige to it. "a play based on your love story." Nurarihyon burst out laughing while Gyuuki attempted to hold it in.

"No one could ever pull that off! But Rikuo might come close." The day just got longer for them.

"So now they're doing Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Fairy tales... So do you need a place to practice?" Oh, he just wants to see them suffer.

"No." Of course they're not going to act there. Before anything else happens, the school kids ran out of the room. They really don't want to reveal their roles.

"They must have gotten roles they don't like... Whatever, I'll find out eventually..." Nurarihyon returned to talking to Yohime, and everyone else went back to what they were doing.

In Rikuo's room, he laid down on his futon and pondered. _'I don't think the play will even go on peacefully... I have a bad feeling that something will happen... And it'll involve yokai...'_

_**'Like I said before, you leave the yokai to me.'**_

_ 'We both can't be out at the same time though.'_

_**'Hey! It's like you don't know me. I'll find a solution.'**_

_'That's what I'm afraid of...'_

_**'Why? You are me and I am you. You don't like yourself?'**_

_'I'm not a narcissist.'_

_**'That's not what I meant... Fine, fine, I'll rephrase for a simpleton like you. Don't you trust yourself?'**_

_'Depends. And you just called yourself a simpleton.'_

_**'You know what I mean! Ugh, why is it so difficult to work with myself...? That's not right at all. Well, you just leave it to me and get some rest.'**_

_'Not yet, I still have plenty of things to think of.'_

_**'You just leave that to me. Just sleep!'**_

_'But it's only seven!'_

_**'Don't care, just get some rest. Don't make me knock you out.'**_

_ 'Now how are you go-'_ He was unconscious before he could even finish. Now how did he do that? What is he up to? Night Rikuo took over and walked over to the room with Seishin. "Hey Seishin, could you bring out Rihan?" Rihan came out.

"Whoa! I'm back again. Oh hey, dad!" Rihan greeted, incorrectly.

"... I'm not your dad... You can't even recognize your own son? Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Rikuo shook his head disapprovingly.

"WHOA! Rikuo, what a growth spurt and change! Didn't I just see you yesterday? Hey wait a second. Why do you look more like dad than me? That's not right!"

"Dad, were you always this stupid...?"

"Tall, different, and mean... This is horrible..."

"This is my night form. I'm not answering the rest."

"Night Rikuo is so mean~!" Rihan whined and tears coming out.

"Act your age!"

"You want me to act like an old man? Okay but-"

"Dad!"

"Fine. Why you call me out?"

"What? You don't want to see me?" What is going on...?

"Of course I do! I can't call you out just to talk to you? Fine then."

"NOOO! Wait! Papa wants to talk to his son!" It just gets weirder.

"Then act mature already!" After a moment of silence, he continued, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You called me yet you have nothing to say?"

"No no, you see. I _did_ say what I wanted to say."

"... How did you manage with you life after I was gone?"

"It was hard and sad at first, but we all helped each other through. I made friends, humans and yokai alike. It took me a while to realize that I must take over as the Third to protect the ones I want to protect."

"That's a good boy. I would pat you on the head, but I can't."

"Don't. That's just too weird with me being this big right now."

"Fine fine. You'll become a great leader one day. So how many have you exchanged sakazuki with so far?" Rikuo started counting with his fingers. That's not a good sign. That just means not a lot.

"Seven, but one of them is 5-5."

"You've got a long way to go... No worries, it shouldn't be much of a problem for you."

"My blood is the main reason really."

"Eh. They'll look pass it. Mine and and your grandpa's blood's in there!"

"Such arrogance. I'll do my best. Later." He got up to walk, and Rihan disappeared back into eternal sleep. He paused in his steps. "Tomorrow huh..."

**...**

Another chapter done! Weird huh. Yeah I needa think upon how to change the fairytale. Yohime and Rihan are back in this chapter, but Yohime didn't have any lines. For the second play, this is what I did. I grab the Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales collection (it was that or Shakespeare) and opened to a random page, which just so happens to be Snow White. I did draw the parts randomly. I wrote the names down on tiny pieces of even paper, put them in a bag, shook the bag, and reached in for one of the papers. It was kinda hard just trying to grab one without pulling the others. I was typing "dwarves" instead of "dwarfs" until I realized it was wrong. As I typed, I keep switching the w and r. If you want to suggest something, like who you want to see next, go for it.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5 Cue Madness and Action!

Master and Yokai

I remembered that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I didn't pair Rikuo with anyone for a reason, not that it mattered for the draw cause he wasn't selected for one of those roles for some reason. RikuoxTsurara or RikuoxKana, I'm not even gonna say anything. Also, the reason why Night Rikuo looks more like Nurarihyon is probably just because they both have two shades of color in their hair; top has a lighter shade and the bottom has a blackish undertone. Be aware that this chapter will include some very messed up scenes while loosely following the plot. AND, I forgot the magic mirror... That'll be Rinko because it's short than "student a".

Reviews:

SkyGem: I'm questionable to add Shouei into the school. He's close in age with Rikuo and younger than Tsurara and Kubinashi. The thing is that he's really tall, then again I knew someone in back kinder and he was a super giant to us... Him meeting the teacher before doesn't really matter, and I'm not that concerned about that part. Sure, Hihi will be in this one just for fun. Heh heh heh. Yeah the ending doesn't make that much sense probably cause I was tired. I'll try to clarify: Got home, Rikuo talked to Night Rikuo who knocked him out somehow and took over then talked to Rihan. That's it. Rihan could have been kidding about mistaking his kid but that's not the case, bad dad.

FeuWitch: Yeah it should be the other way around: Rihan mature, Rikuo immature. But it's funny how that works, haha. Plays... Rewriting it to a very strange version, BEWARE! Maybe... But it starts off kinda normal. I think I could only fit the first half of it in this chapter though.

Disclaimer once again: I don't own anything. Characters and series belong to their respective owners. The only thing I probably own is Seishin cause I made it up, but I would still not claim complete ownership of it.

**...**

Chapter 5 Cue Madness and Action!

Rikuo dashed off to school with his attendants following far and closely behind; some were slower. He wanted to get out of there before Night Rikuo somehow takes over. Even though it's day, his domain, he can't just shove away the possibilities if his yokai counterpart can knock him out. At school, he felt more relieved with it being a human domain. While walking to class, "Waka... Why are you in such a hurry?" Tsurara huffed.

"I don't want to take the risk... _He_ might take over..." Rikuo replied not even turning back.

"Risk? He?"

"Night."

"Night... OH! But why?"

"He's more of a jerk than I thought he was..." the Third said with a dark aura and irritated face that disappeared as he opened the door to the room. His human friends beat him there that day and heard part of the conversation, not that they understood it.

"Yo, Rikuo! What were you just talking about?" Kiyotsugu was intrigued for some odd reason.

"Urk! Umm, nothing you need to worry about," he responded with an assuring expression that disappointed him.

"If it's anything related to yokai, I want to know!" Good to know that he'll be there for his friends...

_'Part yokai... Does that qualify? Or just WHOLE yokai?'_ Loop hole. "Not really."

"Aw... Okay! We'll have another yokai search this weekend! The teacher has been making me look over many things for the play, and as student council president, I have many obligations (paperwork)."

"Okay." The yokai party sat in their seats. Class soon began and the rest of the students sat down. Yokotani-sensei entered the class.

"Morning class. You know the plan for the day. Please move the desks to the walls." As the class was rearranging furniture, putting their bags to the side, and holding their scripts, the teacher wrote the schedule on the board. Yokotani supervises the students making the props in another room due to lack of space while the actors would be with Kiyotsugu practicing scenes. We're going to be focusing on the latter because we don't care about the others.

"Okay, let's start with the first scene. The Queen and Magic Mirror!" Tsurara and Rinko stepped forward, but Tsurara didn't like her role. "I hope you know your lines." Nope, they never even touched a page. The two actress faced each other.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Tsurara started, slow and powerful. "Who is the fairest of them all?" she continued with a flip of her hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! The beginning was good, but no hair flipping. Start over."

"... Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She held a fierce glaze at Rinko.

"Y-you-" Rinko stuttered.

"STOP!" Kiyotsugu interrupted. "Speak with confidence! PASSION!" Dude, the mirror is passionless... "Oikawa-san is going to hurt you. She doesn't have it in her." You wanna bet? "Try again!"

"You are indeed fair," Tsurara gave a proud and satisfied expression. "But, another is fairer than you." In the background, Mezu turned slightly green.

"Who? I demand to know!"

"Skin as white as snow, lips as red as apple." Huh. Apple?

"Stop. Blood, not apple."

(In the background... "My skin's not like snow... My lips are red either..." Mezu critized.

"Not yet anyways. They'll make it happen," Gozu informed.

"Eh? I'm not going to wear make up!"

"You say that as if you had a choice..."

"EH? I hate school..." Sob.)

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine! Try again!"

"Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as night-" Rikuo twitched when he heard 'night', making him think about his counterpart.

"Not night, ebony."

"What's ebony?"

"Wood, shiny black. Just go with it!" Someone's going to have to dye his/her hair, or wig.

Rinko took a deep breath. "Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as ebony-"

"GASPS! Snow-White!"

"Tsurara, good but you actually gasps, don't say it." Is Kiyotsugu actually less energetic?

"Oops."

"None of you read it, huh?" They shook their heads, guiltily.

"We spent too long for this bit. Let's just keep going! Oh you, know you can look a your scripts right?" _Now_ he tells them? "Next! Snow-White, imaginary birds, prince! We'll use this for the well and this for birds." He pulls up a desk and draws some birds on the board. Not that they could tell that they were birds. The 'birds' were just badly drawn circles causing them to just stare at it. "Go!"

"I'm not singing."

"... WORK WITH ME!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"You have to! NOW GO!"

"... Hey birds! Wanna know something?" Kiyotsugu just went with it. "This ugly well here tells me that that guy can't draw." Completely off.

"STOP! What are you doing?"

"Criticizing."

"Stop and follow the script!"

"... This well is a magical wishing well," he said in a monotone voice.

"The faster you work with me, the faster this is over..."

"Then deal with my changes!"

"Fine, just act with emotion and make it close to the script!"

"This is a magical wishing well, watch." He pokes the desk. "I wish for someone to show up." Close enough right? Just no song. Kiyotsugu is so annoyed with him that he doesn't care anymore. Gozu walked up to the well.

"Yo," Gozu leaned against the desk.

"See birds, someone came," Mezu looked at the 'birds'. "Bye, stranger." He walked out of the scene.

"Fine, bye."

"Good enough..." the assistant director sighed. "Next. Queen, Hunter! Give me some hope back!" They moved the desk, and Tsurara and Shiranami stepped up.

"Hunter, kill Snow-White," Tsurara gave off an evil aura causing Kubinashi, and others, to back up.

"B-but your majesty! The princess-" Shiranami stuttered. Yuki Onna is really good at this.

"No buts! Kill her and bring her heart back to me in this box as evidence!" She handed the script packet to him as substitute. He sighed and went.

"GOOD JOB! Tsurara, you are my best actress! You deviated a little but that's okay! Shiranami was it? Good job too! You had a good reaction to the demand!" He is the only one in that group not to feel the aura. "Next! Hunter, princess! And this time work with me..." He scribbled 'flowers' on the board. Let's just say, he should not be an artist. Mezu stood facing the board, trying to figure out how it can _be_ flowers. Shiranami walked behind him holding a pencil. Mezu turned around.

"Ahh..." he merely said.

"Scream!"

"Make me..." Just then, in the background he could have swore he saw a ghost. "AHHHHHH!" he fell backwards.

"Good!" Shiranami walked closer shaking then drop the pencil.

"I-I can't... Run far away into the forest and never return." Kubinashi held on strong, he didn't want to redo his part.

"Why?"

"The Queen! She's jealous of you and wants to kill you!"

"I can't imagine that..." Rikuo stopped Kiyotsugu from interrupting, assuring him that it'll work out.

"Well it's true, now run!" Mezu stood up and ran to the door but tripped.

"Okay, good enough. Just don't trip." They ended up skipping the forest part because it was too much work and limited space. "Now go clean up the house!"

"What's there to clean?" The props weren't ready yet.

"Oh right. Dwarfs!" The dwarfs scattered out a bit and pretended to mine, but they sang the song at different tempos. "Whoa! Same time!" Those seven just looked at each other and tried again only to be somehow worse. "Count to three!" Even then, it was off. "Follow my cue!" He moved his hand, but he didn't tell them what the cue was. "Okay... One. Two. Three!" NOW it's on time.

"We're done for the day!" Yura called to the others. They gave up on the song because for some reason unison is too hard for them. The actors lined up and started marching out the door but before they even reach there, their knees began to hurt.

"Ow ow ow!" they had to stop and get up.

"What's wrong? You were doing fine, even if you changed it" Kiyotsugu asked only to receive 'what do you think' looks.

"Walking on knees hurt!"

"Don't worry, you'll be wearing something!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT WEARING THEM RIGHT NOW!" The day's still early and some of them already want to kill him.

"Then stand up! Continue!"

"..." The dwarfs continued walking out the door and re-entered.

"Okay, now pretend this is your home and everything's been cleaned!"

"Whoa! Everything's... clean!" Rikuo shouted moving his head around and about. Natsumi just wondered in the back looking around with a dumb look.

"The dust has been wiped!" Saori awed then faked a sneeze.

"The webs are gone..." Kana said with a yawn.

"The dishes are cleaned and placed into the cabinets!" Aoi attempted with a grump attitude... Attempted...

"Stop! You got to sound grumpier! Surely you've been grumpy before."

_'Have I...?'_ After a long period of thought, he shook his head.

"Can you act grumpy?" He just shrugged. "... Well since this play has already been changed, you're not Grumpy but... Mellow!" Mellow...

"I have a question," Shima inserted. "I'm playing Bashful right? How am I going to turn red on cue?" Good question.

"Shima, walk with me." Kiyotsugu led him out of the room whispering something. Now why did he have to tell him away from the others? (Their conversation: "Shima, when it's time, just think of Oikawa-san. I know you like her." With that, he blushed into three shades of red.) The two returned after a moment. "Resume!"

"The dishes are cleaned and placed into the cabinets," Aoi said calmly.

"Hey look! There's food!" Shima pointed to table. Yes, a table is delicious huh? He was about to touch the table until Yura slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't touch it! You don't know you- who ate- made it! Someone must be in here... Be it human or human- monster." They looked to the side where there would be a curtain because there won't be an upper level. Mezu was made to lay on the tables throughout their scenes. He has an annoyed face thinking, _'It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.'_ repeatedly.

"Dopey, go look!" Yura pushed Natsumi there. She looked, and Mezu moved a bit. She came back out panicking gesturing all sorts of nonsense. "A monster?" They all creeped in careful to see. Mezu sat up, but upon instinct, Yura threw a charm onto him.

"AHH! WHAT THE?" He panicked. Rikuo removed the charm.

"YURA! She's not a yokai!" Kiyotsugu shouted. Sure, _she's_ not...

"Sorry, it was upon instinct. I was raised believing monsters are yokai..." Yura apologized.

"But humans don't have instinct," Shima pointed out. She glared at him.

"You know what I mean..."

"Well, let's take a five minute break..." Kiyotsugu put his head down, tired. Apparently only a few of them aren't good actors. Rikuo sat with his yokai companions. Then he could have sworn he saw a ghost. He was stunned, wide eyed, wouldn't budge.

"Rikuo?" Tsurara poked him. He snapped back into sense.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a ghost."

"I saw one earlier, but I thought it was imagination," Mezu added.

"What did he ghost look like?"

"Big."

"... Anything else?"

"It was only a glimpse."

"Okay, I thought I saw Hihi..."

"Hihi? He's still lurking around? Why here?" Shiranami asked. He wanted to join in on the fun at school maybe?

"I don't know. It might just be me. Don't tell Shouei yet." They nodded.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK'S OVER!" Kiyosugu announced with burning energy.

"WHAT? It hasn't even been three minutes! You liar!" Maki complained.

"I know, but I realized we have more to do. So let's continue that scene! And Yura, don't throw anything." They got into position again.

"Oh, it's... little people?"

"STOP! It's suppose to be, 'Oh, it's little men!'"

"But some of them are men."

"Just go with the script! It's not that hard!"

"Then _you_ do play the part!"

"I'm the director!"

"Assistant."

"_Assistant_ director! The roles have already been selected and aren't going to change! GO!"

"..."

"Kiyotsugu, just go with the changes..." Rikuo gave in.

"Fine, why must girls be so difficult..." he exasperated. But he's not a girl.

"Oh, it's little people," Mezu looked. He still didn't go with the script!

"It's a girl? That's no monster!" Kana declared, although those words are very ironic for Mezu.

"Excuse me, ma'm. What are you- who are you and what are you doing there- here?" Yura asked.

"Well, I ran away from a hunter who was trying to kill me because the queen order it. Something about jealous... That sort of thing. It's normal I guess. Oh, I'm Snow-White." What part of that is normal? In the distance they could hear muffled sounds outside and some growling.

"The princess?" they exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Uhh... So you ran into here?"

"Yep."

"Was the messing- cleaning and booking- cooking you're doing?"

"Yep. You people are messy little... people."

"What makes you think you could stay here?" Aoi asked.

"Well if you let me stay, I'll do the house work for you."

"Will you really?"

"I did it just know, didn't I?"

"Aw, let her stay. Cleaning and cooking will be one thing less to worry about," Shima said. They agreed to that. "But where will you sleep?"

"Not here..."

"But the princess should have the beds."

"_NO!_ I'll find somewhere to sleep and something else to sleep on!" But the desks make a lovely and comfortable bed.

"We insist!" And before he could argue back they left the area. I guess they didn't want the 'beds' either. What's wrong with them? The dwarfs looked around for a comfortable spot and fought for it, eventually resting. That scene was particularly hard without the props.

"Okay. Next! Queen! Mirror!" Tsurara and Rinko stepped forward as everyone else cleared out.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Now who's the fairest of them all?" She held a vain glaze.

"Queen, you are of beauty rare, but Snow-White living in the glen with seven little men is a thousand times more fair," Rinko responded successfully. Note this bit is from the Grimm's version but with two words changed.

"WHAT! She is dead! Behold her heart lies in this box! How could a dead woman be more beautiful in her decaying state?" Furious, she held the 'box' towards Rinko.

"You are mistaken, that is a pig's heart you hold. Didn't I also say that she is _living_?"

"WHAT?" Tsurara growled an stomped off.

"Good! Slightly different, but good. Rinko come here and Tsurara continue!" Kiyotsugu directed. She paced around.

"If I want something done right, I have to do it myself... Then, I'll need a disguise! Disguise... As what? An old lady? Nah, that's too weird..."

"Uh, Tsurara?"

"I know! I'll use make up and ugly clothes to make it seem like I'm a peasant girl taking a stroll!"

"Tsurara?"

"Now how to kill her..." Tsurara, ignoring Kiyotsugu, flipped open a book. "Ah! The sleeping spel-AHHHHHH!" Tsurara fell backwards looking forward.

"Tsurara?" They rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw a ghost..."

"Ghost? A yokai? Where?" Now he's back into his fanatic mode.

"It's probably just nothing. Come on! Let's continue!"

"Whoa, five minute break!" He already started hunting for the ghost.

"Tsurara," Rikuo called. "Who did it look like?"

"It's as you said. It looked like Lord Hihi..."

"Hmm... I'll ask around when we get home." Kiyotsugu soon came back after finding nothing.

"Okay, let's continue-" The bell rings. "Tomorrow..."

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you mean 'lunch'?"

"No. We actually practiced through lunch." They didn't even lunch calls, but that would explain the growls and sounds.

"..." They got their stuff and went home. At the Nura mansion, some screams could be heard about. Rikuo and company rushed in at the screams. "What's going on?"

"G-ghost!" Natto boy told them.

"It's here too? Grandpa!" He ran and found the Supreme Commander calming sitting with Gyuuki drinking tea as the commotion continued.

"Oh, Rikuo."

"Grandpa! Did you see a ghost?"

"Is that what the commotion is?" That's a no... "Thought it was a party or something." How could screaming in terror be a party? Well, they are yokai, and they do inflict fear...

"Can... Can yokai become ghosts?"

"Never heard that before. Why?"

"The ghost looks like Hihi." They coughed and then he looked at his grandson.

"Are you sure?" Then the ghost entered the room through the door. "H-Hihi?" he sputtered nearly doing a spit take. The ghost looked at him and went towards them.

"Ah, Supreme Commander. How are you? Oh hi Gyuuki!" Hihi asked.

"How am_ I? _How are _you_ still around? I thought you died!"

"You say that as if you're not happy I'm still here!"

"It's not that but-"

"Long story short, my clan and I were attacked but I didn't die, though I was close. Instead, I was in a death like state and a passerby noticed and rescued me. The passerby happened to be a yokai doctor. Luckily it was the same for some of my clan but not all... We spent all this time in recovery." I'll explain this further, later.

"So... You're still alive?"

"As far as I'm concerned."

"Not a ghost?"

"I went through the door, not the wall didn't I?"

"Why were you at school?" Rikuo asked.

"Oh, young master! I wanted to pay a visit."

"Grandpa? Should we tell the others?"

"You do it," Nurarihyon said. Rikuo went to tell the others. Soon it quieted down a little but still noisy.

"Still as lively as ever, huh?"

"Yep. Before us, who else knew that you were alive?"

"The person who saved us."

"Besides that person."

"Hmm... No one."

"Your son doesn't even know?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure how to say it."

"Well, good luck with that." Rikuo came back into the room and let out a sigh. "Rikuo, how was school?"

"..."

"Practice coming along?" He and his classmates said nothing. "Where's Ao?"

"Uhhh..." He was still at school practicing when they left. He got the lead! Kejoro wasn't at school that day because it was her turn to be on patrol. Aotobo came back.

"How was school?"

"I got the lead role!" Ao announced. "Waka, want role did you get?"

"A minor one, but it hurts..."

"Hurts? WHY?"

"I was walking on my knees..." Rikuo and Kappa's knees were red. It was clear what roles they got.

"Why didn't waka-sama get the lead?"

"I don't want a female role!" That was rather inconsiderate towards Mezumaru. "Oh, sorry..." Now they know what he got too.

"Oh, they're doing a play? That's why they were acting..." Hihi solved. Ao turned to that familiar voice.

"HIHI?" he exclaimed.

"Hi~" he waved. They explained to him the story. "So it was Mezumaru as the princess, Tsurara the queen, Rinko the magic mirror, Gozumaru the prince, Kubinashi the hunter, and Rikuo and Kappa as two of the dwarfs."

"Mezumaru and Gozumaru as princess and prince..." They all looked green at that.

"We didn't pick our roles!" they argued. "I bet the drawing was rigged..." No it wasn't... Then the noise got louder.

"What's going on now?" Gyuuki wondered. He stood up to find out. He soon returned and looked at Hihi. "I hope you know how to explain now."

"Eh?" he merely responded.

"_He_'s here." In the other rooms...

"Shouei! Go to the room two doors on the right!" Karasu Tengu ordered him."

"Why?" He finds it odd and slightly suspicious that they're all telling him that.

"Just go, you'll see soon enough!"

"Fine, but it this is a prank-"

"Rest assure it's not!" He left the crazy room and opened the door with everyone else but one is not in sight.

"I wonder if they're all okay in the front..."

"They're just jumpy. They probably had some sake," Rikuo concluded.

"Why am I told to come here?"

"I think I know why," said a familiar voice but none of their mouths moved. He quickly turn the right where the voice was only to back up a little from the sudden sight of an seemingly large mask in front of his face. "It's probably both masters are here!" Everyone else were like, 'are you serious?'.

"D-d-d-d.." Shouei couldn't even say a three little word.

"What? Is something on my face?" Yes. He's now petrified. He might need a gold needle. Then some growls could be heard. Remember, they missed lunch and attention turned to the embarrassed kids. They killed the moment not that it was really a heartfelt reunion.

"Heh heh. Sorry, we didn't eat. We'll take our leave."

A good several hours later... Rikuo was in his room, looking through the script changing whatever was changed.

_**'Yo!'**_

_'Not now...'_

_**'Oh come on, you're still mad about yesterday?'**_Rikuo didn't reply. _**'Hey, we're the same person. Night time is my domain. I wanted to move around.'**_

_ 'You didn't have to knock me out... That hurt...'_

_**'You wouldn't let me take over...'**_

_'Get over it.'_

_**'You're the one who needs to get over it.'**_

_'Just for what you did yesterday, you don't have control today.'_

_**'OH WHAT? Fine then... Then beware of tomorrow!'**_

_ 'What are you up to...?'_

_**'I'm not telling!' (sticks his tongue out)**_ Rikuo just shooed him away. The image of his counterpart disappeared in front of him and it was quiet again. "I wonder how much things could change in the second half tomorrow..." He slid open the door leading outside and drew a line.

"You summoned?" Seishin asked.

"Would you bring out dad?" Seishin summoned him, but in place of him was a piece of paper that says, 'out to lunch'. "EH? Out to lunch?"

"Yeah, you won't believe what the afterlife is like."

"Do you know when he'll be back from... lunch?"

"About now." Seishin resummoned Rihan.

"Dad..."

"Oh hey Rikuo!"

"You have a lunch break?"

"Yeah. You won't believe what the afterlife is like."

_'That's the second time I heard those exact words. I'm not sure what it means but I have a good feeling what it could be...' _"Okay, dad. Don't you think everything would be a lot easier if humans and yokai and coexist?"

"Yeah but that's difficult. Yokai sometimes need Fear to survive. Humans are easily scared of yokai and find them as a threat. One day, it'll happen though."

"I hope so. I really want to tell my friends, it would make things a lot easier but it's also risky..."

"Who says you can't tell them? If you trust your friends, then it should be fine."

"Yeah... I'll think about it. Say, you're actually acting mature today."

"Hey, hey, hey! What's that suppose to mean?" They just laughed. "Okay kiddo, go to sleep. It's late."

"What's your definition of 'late'? It's only eight!"

"Kids gotta sleep early."

"But I'm not a kid anymore."

"So you're thirteen? Adult age for yokai?"

"Yes." I would assume so especially at this point of the series' timeline.

"Well you're mostly human so that doesn't count!"

"WHAT? Then how does that work for you being half and half?"

"It doesn't matter since I'm over three hundred years old. Besides, to parents, their kids will always be kids."

"Is that why you're immature?"

"Okay kiddo, seriously go to sleep. One day I will return, don't make return unhappy."

"Return? How?"

"I'll find a way! Bye." He disappeared. Rikuo, being a good boy, followed his father's order to sleep. Besides, tomorrow will be a long day.

**...**

Okay I know what you all are thinking: Why did you bring Hihi back and not Rihan? Well, simply put, it was poorly thought out. I wanted to make them feel like they were delusional so he was wondering about. I don't know if yokai can become ghosts because humans can become yokai. Also Seishin can't move so that kind of cancels that possibility. But if you really want Rihan back alive I think I can make some adjustments, see ambiguous ending for this chapter hinting his return.

The other think you may be thinking is, the play is not that hectic. Well, some of them are following plot and others are deviating. So it's generally following very loosely but not completely unrecognizable. Most of the major changes are in the second half that's not in this chapter because I felt it was becoming too long and I wanted to add the parts after rehearsal.

Well it's still odd with a not-elegant but stubborn princess, casual-like prince (though with only two lines), seven tall young dwarfs (not their fault) that don't know unison, and a stuttering mirror. The queen and hunter were portrayed well, though Tsurara's going to change some things.

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6 Practice and A Friendly Appear

Master and Yokai

Summer assignment's hunting me... I won't let it stop me, be I finish it first or alternate... I know I skipped a part but oh well, I don't remember when it was supposed to take place... It's not that important... I know you just want me to finish the play to move on to something much better. Now part 2 begins and the play continues... But first of all...

Review:

FeuWitch: I guess it just doesn't stike to me as crazy as it is. This next part should be the most messed up part. Hihi looks better without his mask. That mask just throws me off... Maybe because it just looks weird.

Idol: I'm glad you like it. I'm actually trying to not pair Rikuo with anyone though there will be hints and such. Reason being is that I don't have anything against Tsurara or Kana. Tsurara is awesome but even if Rikuo ends up with her, they cannot have an heir due to his curse. Kana isn't a bad character either, a damsel but yeah...

Yuna-milan: Is Hihi popular too? I was gonna do the Nurarihyon one but there is too many characters and selecting the love interest struck me a problem as I was going to have the roles selected by traits and what not. Plus that means I'll have to watch the episode again while typing or read the manga while doing so. I remember the other one a lot better so it's faster for me to work and change things up. I thought Tsurara fit the leading role best rather than queen, but I was randomly picking so it just happens to be so.

**...**

Chapter 6 Practice and A Friendly Appearance

Everyone was either standing or leaning against the tables pushed to the wall chatting. They waited for their teacher to enter before beginning practice or creating props. Kiyotsugu was talking nonstop about yokai and how he got their winter break all planned out with activities, with the exception of New Years and New Years Eve. "Good morning class," Yokotani-sensei greeted with a box in her hands.

"Morning, sensei" the students returned the greeting. She set down the box on a table near the board.

"We've finished the costumes but we have yet to finish the other props. So now you can get accustomed to your outfits for practice." She led the other students out to get started on the rest of the props piled in the other room. Costumes, oh goody! Now they can practice better. Dwarf outfits weren't bad really. It's just that the fake beards they're wearing are itchy and oddly shaped. Bit of the beards curl up or are badly cut. Saori, loving fashion, objects to her outfit. The queen's attire was pretty yet wicked. The only problem was that the head gear was too tight that it had to be omitted. Her second outfit is was as it should be, but it's not what Tsurara's going to wear. The hunter's outfit looked right but, it was too big so Shiranami had to tie parts of it. The mirror is, well, a cardboard mirror with a a black cloth cover the hole where the head, wearing the mask, can fit in. The prince's is also correct and looks, decent enough. Last but not least, the leading role's two fits are correctly too and a perfect fit, but... Mezu just stood there twitching uncontrollably.

"Before any objections, they worked hard on these so you MUST wear them!" Kiyotsugu declared. Those who oppose their costumes seem to be faint, but they didn't faint. "Now get changed and we'll continue from where we left off." Everyone took turns to change in the room while the rest are outside. Once they were all done, they got into position and Tsurara stood in the center. "Action!"

"Ah, the sleeping spell. Perfect." She pretends to conduct the spell with imaginay objects that they still lack. She stuck an apple she brought into in imaginary cauldron. "In the form of an apple. She'll never see it coming! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kubinashi leaned over to Rikuo. "Why does it seem like she's done this before...?" he asked his master who just shrugged in reply.

"Good! Next scene is Snow White and the Dwarfs!" They walked up to the center but Mezu tripped on his dress on the way and the dwarfs were scratching their chins. "Be composed!"

"It's itchy!" they complained.

"Tripping hazard..." 'she' mumbled.

"Find, remove the beards... And begin!" They ditched the beards. The problem is that this scene is the music scene. They can't sing in unison! I don't think Kappa knows how to play the organ. Can any of them dance? They just stared at each other, and then took a seat. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"So tell us a story," Rikuo ignored his friend. They resorted to skipping to the next part.

"Yeah!" the rest echoed.

"What story?" Mezu asked.

"A true story," one requested.

"A love story," another joined.

"Hmm.. Four hundred years ago, there was an ayakashi who-" I think you know where this is going. Kiyotsugu was about to say something after being crushed thinking when they were finally going to follow the script but didn't. He's a super yokai fanatic so he let this one go. Others had a questioning expression while few had a feeling that was going to happen. "-He and his followers defeated Hagoromo Gitsune and saved the Princess. Then they live happily ever after. The end."

"Was that princess you?" one of the dwarfs asked, following his lines.

"NO! I said four hundred years ago, didn't I? I'm not that old." It got quiet.

"Stop... Next." The director just wanted it to be over. Oh how ridiculous it'll be on the debut. A disaster it'll be, he just knows it.

"Well, we're off to work," Yura said to the princess. "Remember to not talk to rangers- strangers."

"Got it." They just went off walking out the door because they know 'she' won't give them a kiss on the head. That princess has attitude. Tsurara in her old hag outfit walked up.

"Hello, dear!" She just popped up in his face, which in return backed up.

"The deer's over there." He pointed towards an opening with a desk isolated from the rest.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Very, funny."

"Would you like an apple?" She stuck out her hand, gripping the 'poisoned' apple gently.

"No. I'm allergic to apples."

"Uhh... How is this going to work if h- she can't bite the apple?" Tsurara asked the assistant director.

"Make something happen..." Kiyotsugu lost his vitality. He gave up trying to make things work because it just simply will not happen. Tsurara then pretended to shove the apple in his mouth, but she shoved a little too far that he actually got a taste of it. He fell on the ground coughing. "That would work fine, but we're not trying to kill her!"

"AH! I'm sorry!" They stopped acting for a while in attempt to solve this problem.

Gozu just hit him hard on the back causing him to spit out the bit. Gasping, he went to sit out for a bit but tripped along the way.

"We'll take five. Although, technically we could continue." Everyone relaxed a bit.

"Why am I in costume is I don't even have a part today?" Shiranami looked at the clothes, and everyone just shrugged. Then, the door slid open and in stuck a head with messy black hair.

"Yo," he said. Rikuo, who was drinking some water, cough with a spit take.

"O-otou-san?" Rikuo choked.

"Eh?" Everyone looked back and forth from the second to Rikuo.

"Rikuo, didn't you say your dad died?" Kana asked.

"That's what I thought too..."

"What? You're not happy that I'm alive? Aw, that hurts..." Rihan looked sad and was about to leave until Rikuo tackled him. "Whoa! Rikuo, you're a little too big for this now! If you were still little, this would be downright adorable."

"You're embarrassing... So this is what you meant by that yesterday?" he whispered.

"Yep!" Rikuo looked around for a line. It wasn't Seishin's doing.

"But... how...?"

"Someone like me is too awesome to be gone for long!" Everyone just stared at his vanity. Rihan walked inside and looked at everyone. "Hey you got some pretty cute girls in your class, Rikuo."

"DAD! How embarrassing can you get...?"

"It's been years. I got a lot of embarrassing to catch up."

"WHAT?" His classmates just giggled.

"Yo, Yuki Onna, Kubinashi, Kappa, it's been a while!" They panicked.

"Those are yokai types..." Kiyotsugu muttered.

"Aha ha ha!" Rikuo panicked. "Remember when I used to talk about yokai? Yeah, that's because we'd always play together pretending we're yokai! I just happen to got so into it! Dad played with us too." It made sense and fooled those who did not know. Then Rihan finally realized that there were humans there, and Rikuo was keeping things a secret.

"My bad, it just felt so real to me. They would make great yokai. So what's with the funny outfits?" Rihan asked.

"We're doing a play."

"Ah. Small class this is... Has it always been small or it's just small to fit your short size?"

"DAD! The others are in another room making props. Go home, we'll catch up later!" Rikuo with five different shades of red on his face pushed his father out of the room.

"Fine, fine, I'll go bother pops." He finally left. Sighing, Rikuo took a seat and collapsed to rest the remaining minute.

"He does look a little like the Supreme Commander who saved us several times..." Kiyotsugu pointed out. There's a very good reason for that.

"Let's continue?" Rikuo suggested.

"Ah yes. Back to where we left off." Mezu just laid on the ground, and Tsurara laughed evilly.

"Oho ho ho ho ho! Mission success." Mezu grabbed Tsurara's leg. "Ah!"

"That was one terrible apple..." They did not think things through thoroughly. Animals where suppose to get the dwarfs back, but they don't have animals or anyone to play those roles. Too difficult. So improvise!

"What? You're still alive?"

"You are such a terrible step-mother..."

"Wait, how do you know it's me?"

"You didn't disguise yourself well enough... It was too obvious!"

"Drat! Maybe I should have gone with the old hag guise... But then that'll hide my pretty face..."

"Would that really matter?"

"Yes, it does! I'm the fairest in all the land!"

"Is that what magic mirror says?"

"Urk... Well, I will be!" She shook her leg to try to rid him. When he finally let go, it is revealed that he tied her foot to the table leg. "HEY!" She attempted to untie the rope, but that's one good knot!

"That was for the apple." He got up to leave the room but tripped, yet again.

"Hehehehehehe."

"Ah shut up! At least I'm not tied to the table." Has it ever occurred to them that they could just lift up the table and slip the rope off?

"You're not elegant like me." Tsurara did a hair flip.

"But you're also not the beauty queen." She twitched, her character is suppose to be obsessed with being the prettiest. She then threw the apple remains at his head, suppose to miss and pretend that it hit. It did hit him though. She sure has something against him.

"OW!"

"SORRY!"

"Tsurara, maybe you should restrain from violence..." the others suggested.

"Just end this play fast... Something had to happen. Next time, AIM BETTER!" Mezu stayed on the ground, and Tsurara removed the rope on the table but she'll have to cut the rope of her foot later.

"_Now_ I did it!" She was about the walking out the door until the dwarfs returned.

"It's the queen!" Yura cried.

"She's pretty." They all looked at Shima who turned into deep crimson.

"Now's not the time, Bashful! Get her!" They chased around the roll of desks, jumping over the princess every now and then.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Tsurara demanded. Shima stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He chased again.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He ran.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He ran.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he cried. They all stopped.

"Get her!/Don't chase me!" Their answers were mixed.

"You know what, I'm just gonna sit out..." Shima took a seat, and they resumed to their tasks.

"Jump in anytime," Kiyotsugu said to Gozu.

"Nah, I rather watch," Gozu simply replied.

"You have to appear whether you like it or not." He pushed the prince in, who stepped on Mezu and bumped to the others, forcing them to fall backwards on one another.

"OW!" They all cried.

"So glad I sat out," Shima commented.

"... Sorry..." he muttered.

"That's not gonna cut it!" Tsurara growled. The dwarfs grabbed Tsurara.

"Gotcha!" they successfully claimed.

"... See what you did?"

"Not really," Gozu got up only for Mezu to trip him for stepping on him. Whacking him on the head is one thing, but stepping is another.

"Stupid!" the princess stuck out his tongue.

"You're still alive?" Tsurara glared at her failure.

"You only threw an apple at my head! It'll only knock me out at best."

"We're arresting you for attempted murder. You being queen matters not," RIkuo said to Tsurara.

"WHAT? What are you? The police? What authority do you have over the _queen_?" She howled.

"Yes. We have special authority to manage the monarchy. We are disguised as miners. Well, not really. That's our side job." What has this classic become of...?

"Outrageous..."

"Well, you don't have a voice here." The dwarfs escorted the queen out.

"What now?" they ask the director.

"It ends with the prince and princess leaving together, but that doesn't look possible with this version..." he said. It was like watching a completely differently play.

"Well you can show yourself out, and don't randomly barge into homes." Hypocrite!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." On the board: The End?

"I can't wait to see the reactions on the debut... I guess we just keep practicing this version until then." They went to change, one by one. By the time they were finish, it was time for lunch. During lunch, they discussed yokai related events and plans. You know, the usually thing. "This weekend, we'll find the yokai of reflection!"

"Yokai of reflection?" they repeated.

"It's new and not much info on it right now, but tomorrow afterschool we'll meet here and search for it. Perhaps, I'll get some more information by then."

_'Yokai of reflection... What could that be?'_ Rikuo pondered hard. Kiyotsugu tapped away on his laptop. He lean his face close to the screen and rubbed his eyes.

"No! We'll start today! We just got information of where it is. If we wait any longer, we might lose it! Plus it on full moons which is today." As planned, afterschool they followed the crazed fanatic onto another one of his yokai hunts.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?" Tsurara muttered. As they were walking past Rikuo's house, they could have sworn they heard screams. Their heads turned to the mansion.

"Heh heh. I guess dad's just giving them the scare. Sounds like he barely got home." Rikuo assured them. They awkwardly resumed to their walk. They took the bullet train to their destination and played with spirit cards on the ride. After about an hour or so, the group left the train and continued north until they reached a pond.

"It should be here..." The pond was isolated from any plants and buildings. Despite the bare appearance, the atmosphere was inviting.

"That pond... Is it giving off this welcoming air?" Rikuo asked his attendants who feel the same. Kiyotsugu looked at the pond and instead of his face in the reflection, it more of that of a yokai. He backed up.

"Yokai! Finally I see it!" They all went up to the pond. It was the same. Their face did not reflect, but yokai's in their place. Not just any yokai either. It was _their _yokai forms. Upon sight, they backed up except a few. Rikuo saw his night form. His attendants saw little to no differences. They were shocked on their own reflection that luckily no one else saw it. The Yokai didn't see why they back up and only lacked back at the frightened humans. Only Rikuo realized it. This must be it. That's why it's called the yokai of reflection; it reflects images of those who view it but their yokai counterparts. "Did you see a hideous purple, wrinkled skin yokai with four tiny horns and black messy hair?" They shook their heads. Rikuo bit his lip holding back a laugh due to Kiyotsugu's description of himself. "Eh?" Kiyotsugu turned to the pond. "Yokai, please come out. I'd like to meet you directly!" Nothing.

"It's probably because you called him hideous that he's no coming out," Shima concluded.

"Oh... I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!" Still nothing. "Is he sulking...?" Yura threw a charm on the pond but it only dissolved. "Yura! Don't harm the yokai! I want to speak with him!"

"I'm an onmyoji! I exorcise yokai!" Yura argued. _'With some exceptions.'_ "The pond is the yokai! What you saw was your own reflection as a yokai!" Oh, she figured it out too.

"It is?" Then everyone burst out laughing. Remember his own description? "Why does my yokai form look hideous? Why can't I be a good looking one like the one that always saves us?"

"You'll never pull it off," Kana stated.

"WHAT? Have you no confidence in me?"

"Hey, at least you finally saw a yokai," Rikuo brought up.

"True... I will find the Supreme Commander!" He stomped off, with everyone else but the yokai following. But they didn't even realize that Rikuo and company didn't go with them until they got to the train station a good mile off. Rikuo stepped up to the pond.

"Hi," he spoke to the pond.

"Silly, silly humans, but I did not expect the third heir to be amongst them," it replied.

"So, you're the yokai of reflection. Are you affiliated with any clans?"

"Yours, and the name's Shiansuru. Since I cannot move or be moved, it gets lonely out here. Well, I can move, just not from this spot... Would it kill anyone to drop by once in a while?" Shiansuru does mean reflection but it's shorter than 'yokai of reflection'.

"I see, I'll make sure while on patrol someone comes to visit you."

"Thanks." Shiansuru took the form of a girl but with crystal clear skin. She remained in the once stagnant waters.

"Okay, we have to hurry back. So, later." They hurried back to the train, but they missed their ride. So now they must walk a long ways back. The next train won't be there for another four hours. Eventually after three hours, they got home. The mansion was loud and bright. They seem to be rejoicing the Second's unusual return. "We're back."

"Welcome back," Wakana greeted. "You should get changed and go eat with your father." After changing, Rikuo, Yuki Onna, and Kubinashi hurried to the Second.

"Yo, what took so long?" Rihan greeted the three. They sat down to eat and chat.

"Went to see Shiansuru."

"Who?"

"Ah, she's one of our yokai," Nurarihyon informed. "How long has it been...?"

"Grandpa, can you make sure that she gets visited every now and then?"

"Why are you asking me? Learn to take up leadership!"

"Who's in charge now? Me or dad?"

"I'll take care of things while you're at school." Rihan ruffled Rikuo's hair.

"Geez. First people coming back from the dead. Presumably dead anyways... What's next, I'll get my heart back I'll be younger again?" Nurarihyon exaggerated.

"You never know. This world's strange." The rest of the day remained joyful and loud.

**...**

Okay really bad ending to the chapter but I didn't know what more to elaborate on. I'ma do a bit of time skip for the next chapter. Stay tuned! I don't know if I'll update anymore for a while. If I have time I'll try to squeeze this in. I need to balance my drawing time, working time, anime/manga/game time, and writing time.

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7 Debut and Chaos

Master and Yokai

So much to do with many obligations. Sigh, well sorry for the wait and if this chapter ain't good. Please excuse my mistakes. Sometimes when I do check it, I overlook a few.

Reviews:

Yu-na milan: I'm glad you like the chapter. Rihan MUST embarrass Rikuo! He's got so much to catch up on. Oh how Nurarihyon misses his youth... And your english isn't bad, really. I actually started gaining respect for Kiyotsugu especially after his decision for Rikuo over everyone else. Oh, I don't know if you read the manga up to date. Sorry, I'll try not to spoil it.

FeuWitch: If I do that, then I'll need to make up a whacky reason for the possibility. Then again... Rihan didn't have an explanation... Well, we'll see what happens! I know what I'll look like as a yokai... -shudders- Probably worse than Kiyotsugu's. Haha.

**...**

Chapter 7 Debut and Chaos

Rikuo and his classmates were running around setting up everything. They spent some time looking over the revised lines. It was six thirty p.m. Thirty more minutes before curtain rise. Footsteps and murmurs can be heard from the entering audience. Rikuo was praying that he wouldn't change into his night form at this time. All dressed, everything's in positions. Few minutes now. It was nerve wrecking, heart pounding. Now, let the disaster begin. The audience settled down as the lights dimmed, and only one solo light shone on the stage. Curtains were still down, Yokotani-sensei walked up to the center with a microphone.

"Welcome, everyone," she greeted. "Today will be the class performance of Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs Revised Version." Murmurs rose, all pondering about the 'revised version'. They seemed intrigued and a little baffled at the same time. "Hopefully this goes well..." she muttered under her breath. Some heard and began doubting a little. The teacher walked off the platform, and the curtain began to rise. The audience clapped then quiet down. On stage was dark with only enough light shown to reveal the Magic Mirror (Rinko) and Tsurara in costume. There were some whistles from the audience.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Tsurara started, slow and powerful. "Who is the fairest of them all?" She held a fierce glaze at Rinko.

"You are indeed fair," Tsurara gave a proud and satisfied expression. "But, another is fairer than you."

"Who? I demand to know!" She slammed her hand on a near by table.

"Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as ebony-"

"(GASPS!) Snow-White!" So far, normal. Curtains closed for scenery change. When it rose again, the stage was brighter with a castle background and a makeshift well with some bird (actually looks like birds) puppets. Mezu walked on stage trying really hard not to trip, though nearly did. Some people gasped; some giggled. Then there were just a few who whistled much to his dismay and annoyance that was slightly noticeable. He thought, '_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.'_ He finally to the well; however, nearly fell in and dented the prop. The person who hid behind the well controlling the puppets made the birds jump when that happened. The audience at the sides can kind of see puppeteer, who wore clothes to blend in and had a sign on his front and back that says 'No Lookie Here'.

"... Hey birds! Wanna know something?" Mezu began. _Now_ the audience can start to see the difference. This 'actress' gave the character attitude. "This is here," He pointed at the partially dented cardboard prop. "Is a magical wishing well. Watch." He poked the prop. "I... Wish for someone to show up." Gozu walked up to the well but somehow tripped over his foot. Gozu bumped in to Mezu causing them both fall in and break the well. The puppeteer jumped back in shock then held the puppets in front of his face in attempt to cover himself from the crowd.

"OW!" they both cried. The audience laughed at that. Now they're butchering the classic; though this time it was accidental. Still sad. They got back up, regaining unstable balance.

"Y-yo" Gozu held onto the remnants of the well, that got a sad ending, for support.

"S-see birds...? Someone- Some clumsy person- came..." Mezu looked at the birds while trying to also gain balance.

"Hey! I'm not the only clumsy!"

"Whatever... Bye, stranger..." He turned to walk out of the scene but stopped after a few steps. "Oh, by the way, you're paying for the well."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Though it doesn't look like it cost much with its poor quality..."

"Don't judge!" He left.

"Yeah bye..." Close curtains for another scenery change. The audience was laughing a little. It probably shouldn't even be considered much as a revised version. It's more like a messed up story somewhat based on the original. The stage was dark again with only enough light to reveal Tsurara and Shiranami at the center, when curtains rose again. The crowd cheered for Tsurara and a little for Kubinashi. Isn't Yuki Onna popular?

"Hunter, kill Snow-White," Tsurara gave off an evil aura causing Kubinashi, and others, to back up. Even the crowd had the urge to move but only leaned back on the seats. She was that good.

"B-but your majesty! The princess-" Shiranami stuttered.

"No buts! Kill her and bring her heart back to me in this box as evidence!" She handed him a box painted black. Sighing, he took it. However, after picking it up off Tsurara's hands, there was some black paint on her hands. She held her hands to face in shock. The paint hasn't dried! Shiranami dropped the box and saw his hands stained too. People were laughing. This was so unprofessional and embarrassing for the class. Shiranami, hesitantly, picked it up again, though it was bent on the side now, and walked off the stage as the curtains closed again.

Backstage, everyone was freaking out about this. It's even more different from the original than the rehearsal. "Were the props done at last minute?" Tsurara asked her classmates.

"Some were since there was so much to do!" One of them responded. The two went to wash their hands.

"We're a laughing stock!" Kiyotsugu panicked. Though they seem to be enjoying it so far. The cast never did intent to follow the script completely, well some.

"Stay calm, class," Yokotani attempted to calm them. "The audience is actually pretty happy right now. Just make it seem like this was the completely intended." But it was already a little too late for some parts, like the last scene. It was completely obvious that that was not part of the plan. "Hurry, the curtains are rising!"

The scene was that of a forest with some origami flowers on the ground. Mezu walked to the flowers and just stared at them. From behind, Shiranami walked up with a toy dagger. His hand was shaking. Mezu turned and backed up. "Can I help you...?" He didn't scream! He accidentally improved, not being scared of the fake dagger. The dagger fell to the ground.

"I-I can't... Run far away into the forest and never return." Kubinashi warned.

"Can't what? Run, why?"

"The Queen! She's jealous of you and wants to kill you!"

"I really can't imagine that..."

"Well it's true, now run!" Mezu ran backstage, but he tripped on the way yet again. Although when he tripped this time, he ended up sliding off stage.

"AHHH!" Crash! Was the floor polished...?

"Oooh..." The crowd winced along with Shiranami stared at the mess. Curtains then fell. While curtains were down, people were recovering or moving stuff around. Yokotani-sensei stepped and stage and explained that they had to skip some scenes. When curtains rose again, the background looked like a mine, and the dwarfs were scattered around pretending to mine with picks in their hands. People were whispering about the beards that were supposed to be there. They also realized there was no singing whatsoever here. (They can actually sing though. Just that here, not in unison.) One thing that really caught their eyes was that the name of each dwarf was written on their shirts to distinguish them from one another. They puzzled by the name change.

"We're done for the day!" Yura called to the others. The actors lined up and started marching out the door. They are tall dwarfs too. Someone was humming out the tune though. They walked stage and lights went off for a bit then went back on revealing the scene changed quickly, and the dwarfs were coming back. There was also an upper platform that's currently covered. There was stairs connecting to that area, and the other props were in place for the house.

"Whoa! Everything's... clean!" Rikuo shouted moving his head around and about. Natsumi just wondered in the back looking around with a dumb look.

"The dust has been wiped!" Saori awed then faked a sneeze.

"The webs are gone..." Kana said with a yawn.

"The dishes are cleaned and placed into the cabinets," Aoi said calmly.

"Hey look! There's food!" Shima pointed to the table with fake food. He was about to touch the table until Yura slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't touch it! You don't know you- who ate- made it! Someone must be in here... Be it human or human- monster." They looked around, eventually turning their heads to the stairs, tracing to the upper platform.

"Dopey, go look!" Yura pushed Natsumi there. She walked up the steps scared and peeked behind the curtain, and Mezu moved a bit, not that anyone can see. He was on another table complaining mentally that it hurts. She came back panicking gesturing all sorts of nonsense. "A monster?" They all creeped in careful to see. Mezu sat up, but upon instinct again, Yura threw a charm onto him.

"AHH! WHAT THE?" He panicked, falling off the table. '_AGAIN?'_ Rikuo removed it. The crowded got a little confused, but some who knew that she is an exorcist laughed.

"GAH!" She realized her mistake again. Face palm.

"Oh, it's lit-er, people..." He said after getting up and calming down.

"It's a girl? That's no monster!" Kana declared. Words being the opposite of him, he twitched a little, but most people didn't notice.

"Excuse me, ma'm. What are you- who are you and what are you doing there- here?" Yura asked.

"Well, I ran away from a hunter who was trying to kill me because the queen ordered it. Something about jealous... That sort of thing. It's normal I guess. Oh, I'm Snow-White."

"The princess?" they exclaimed.

"... Yes."

"Uhh... So you ran into here?"

"Yep."

"Was the messing- cleaning and booking- cooking you're doing?"

"I'm not sure what you said, but I did clean and cook. You people are messy... people."

"What makes you think you could stay here?" Aoi asked.

"Well if you let me stay, I'll do the house work for you."

"Will you really?"

"I did it just now, didn't I?"

"Aw, let her stay. Cleaning and cooking will be one thing less to worry about," Shima said. They agreed to that. "But where will you sleep?"

"Not here..." He muttered to the side, rubbing his side.

"But the princess should have the beds."

"_NO!_ I'll find somewhere to sleep and something else to sleep on!"

"We insist!" And before he could argue back they left the area.

"But..." The dwarfs went back down and looked around for a comfortable spot and fought for it, eventually resting. Compared to the table, the other props designed for 'sleeping' on actually looked more comfortable. Curtains closed. Generally good atmosphere in the audience so far. They moved some of the props to the side because they were going to be used soon. When curtains rose, there was a solo light on Tsurara and Rinko.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Now who's the fairest of them all?" She held a vain glaze and did a hair flip.

"Queen, you are of beauty rare, but Snow-White living in the glen with seven little men is a thousand times more fair," Rinko responded.

"WHAT! She is dead! Behold her heart lies in this box! How could a dead woman be more beautiful in her decaying state?" Furious, she held the drying box towards Rinko.

"You are mistaken, that is a pig's heart you hold. Didn't I also say that she is _living_?"

"WHAT?" Tsurara growled and stomped off. It was dark again as Rinko moved off stage, and some other stuff was moved into the spot light range. Lights were back, and Tsurara was seen pacing back and forth. "If I want something done right, I have to do it myself... Then, I'll need a disguise! Disguise... As what? An old lady? Nah, that's too weird... I know! I'll use make up and ugly clothes to make it seem like I'm a peasant girl taking a stroll! It's perfect! Now... What to use... Ah, the sleeping spell. Perfect." She pretends to conduct the spell with random objects in her possession. She stuck an apple she grabbed off a nearby table into in a cauldron, which is really just a stock pot filled with... something... "In the form of an apple. She'll never see it coming! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone felt scared. It really does seem like she has done this before. Curtains fell and a lot of movements and sounds occurred. The audience whispered amongst each other about the feeling. Curtains rose, and the eight cottage people sat in a circle in the 'house' in a dim lighting to indicate night time.

"So tell us a story," Rikuo urged. It took the crowd a bit of time to remember that some scenes were skipped with various reasons.

"Yeah!" the rest echoed.

"What story?" Mezu asked.

"A true story," one requested.

"A love story," another joined.

"Hmm.. Four hundred years ago, there was an ayakashi who-" I think you know where this is going. Kiyotsugu was about to say something after being crushed thinking when they were finally going to follow the script but didn't. He's a super yokai fanatic so he let this one go. Others had a questioning expression while few had a feeling that was going to happen. "-He and his followers defeated Hagoromo Gitsune and saved the Princess. Then they live happily ever after. The end." The audience murmured to each other about the yokai tale.

"Was that princess you?" one of the dwarfs asked, following his lines.

"NO! I said four hundred years ago, didn't I? I'm not that old." It got quiet on stage while others laughed. It got awkward.

"Oh yeah... Well... Thanks for the story. Good night." They stood up to go to 'bed'. Lights went out for a moment then came back on but brighter. The princess and dwarfs faced each other.

"Well, we're off to work," Yura said to the princess. "Remember to not talk to rangers- strangers."

"Got it." They walked off stage. Tsurara in her 'old hag' outfit walked up.

"Hello, dear!" She just popped up in his face, which in return backed up.

"The deer's over there." He pointed offstage at some weird object. She turned and gave a perplexed look at the thing before turning back.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Very funny. Wait, how did you get in here...?" He looked around for an opening.

"The door. Would you like an apple?" She stuck out her hand, gripping the 'poisoned' apple gently.

"No. I'm allergic to apples." _'Don't make me taste it again!' _Tsurara pretended to shove the apple in his mouth, but like last time she shoved a little too far that he actually got a taste of it. "EMM!" He fell on the ground coughing before appearing dead. That may or may not be acting... Tsurara panicked in her head but continued acting, laughing evilly.

"Oho ho ho ho ho! Mission success!" Mezu grabbed Tsurara's leg. "Ah!"

"That was one terrible apple... Are you trying to kill me...?"

"What? You're still alive?"

"You are such a terrible step-mother..."

"Wait, how do you know it's me?"

"You didn't disguise yourself well enough... It was too obvious!"

"Drat! Maybe I should have gone with the old hag guise... But then that'll hide my pretty face..."

"Would that really matter?"

"Yes, it does! I'm the fairest in all the land!"

"Is that what magic mirror says?"

"Urk... Well, I will be!" She shook her leg to try to rid him. When he finally let go, it is revealed that he tied her foot to the table leg. "HEY!" She attempted to untie the rope, but that's one good knot!

"That was for the apple." He got up to leave the stage but tripped, yet again but this time intentionally.

"Hehe hehe hehe."

"Ah shut up! At least I'm not tied to the table."

"But you're not elegant like me." Tsurara did a hair flip.

"But you're also not the beauty queen." She twitched. She then threw the apple remains at his head with that latter thinking, _'Miss! Miss! Miss!"_ It didn't miss as it was supposed to...

"OW!" Mezu fell face flat on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Oooh..." The crowd winced again. They began wondering if they're taking acting to the extreme. Tsurara removed the rope on the table but it was still attached to her foot.

"_Now_ I did it!" She was about the walking out behind the side curtains until the dwarfs returned.

"It's the queen!" Yura cried.

"She's pretty." They all looked at Shima who turned into deep crimson.

"Now's not the time, Bashful! Get her!" They chased around the long table, jumping over the princess every now and then.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Tsurara demanded. Shima stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He chased again.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He ran.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!" He ran.

"STOP!" He stopped.

"BASHFUL!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he cried. They all stopped.

"Get her!/Don't chase me!" Their answers were mixed.

"You know what, I'm just gonna sit out..." Shima took a seat, and they resumed to their tasks. Laugh. Kiyotsugu had to push the prince out again because he forgot that he was supposed to appear. So he stumbled in, stepped on Mezu, and bumped to the others, forcing them to fall backwards on one another.

"OW!" They all cried.

"So glad I sat out," Shima commented.

"... Sorry..." he muttered.

"That's not gonna cut it!" Tsurara growled. The dwarfs grabbed Tsurara.

"Gotcha!" they successfully claimed.

"... See what you did?"

"Not really," Gozu got up only for Mezu to trip him for stepping on him that was also not supposed to happen again.

"Stupid!" the princess stuck out his tongue. "I'm being so abused here..."

"You're still alive?" Tsurara glared at her failure.

"You only threw an apple at my head! It'll only give me a big bump on the head at best."

"We're arresting you for attempted murder. You being queen matters not," Rikuo said to Tsurara.

"WHAT? What are you? The police? What authority do you have over the _queen_?" She howled.

"Yes. We have special authority to manage the monarchy. We are disguised as miners. Well, not really. That's our side job."

"Outrageous..." Much if not all of the audience agreed with her.

"Well, you don't have a voice here." The dwarfs escorted the queen out.

"Well you can show yourself out, and don't randomly barge into homes," Mezu told Gozu. The crowd was shouting, 'Hypocrite!'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He walked off stage, and curtains fell with a giant sign attached saying, 'The End?' The audience clapped loudly, cheering various actors and/or actresses. Oddly enough, they appear to like this messed up version over the original. What strange tastes they all have. When curtains rose for the final time, the class were lined up and bowed. There was differently _not_ going to be an encore. Everyone left talking about the play. The class cleaned up, changed, and put things away before returning home.

On the way back to the Nura mansion, they were commenting on the debut. "Ugh! That was tiring..." they stretched.

"I know right..." Kubinashi spoke, and they just gave him a look.

"You did less than most of us!"

"Acting wise, but unlike most of you, I was moving a lot of the props. Especially the heavier ones." They quiet down. That was reasonable enough to be tired.

"I really hate my role..." Mezu complained. Abused and dignity lost.

"They roles were not particularly the best..." Shaking that off, they entered the building.

"Yo! Nice play hahaha!" Rihan greeted them. A lot of them were snickering. Yep, they snuck into the auditorium, in disguise, to watch. They groaned. They're never going to let it go. At least not for a while.

"Let's not talk about it..." Rikuo groaned.

"Fine, fine!" Then the first entered. There was something about him that was off. He... looks younger!

"G-grandpa?" They were shocked. His wish came true.

"Oh how much more alive I feel now!"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. It just sorta happened after dinner." What did he eat? They stared.

"What was dinner...?" They all turned to Wakana who was carried in some refreshments. "Mom." She turned, smiling at her son.

"Yes?"

"What was dinner?"

"Hmm... Oh! There was a sale on liver today. Dinner was liver." Liver... What kind of liver...? Human liver's a power source for yokai... The ones who respect humans looked horrified.

"W-what kind of liver...?"

"I don't know... I assumed they were animal liver." They looked at each other, wide-eyed, and silent. "Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing... Thanks, mom." She patted him on the head and left after giving all of them refreshment.

"E-even so... Liver doesn't regenerate organs..." Nurarihyon informed. Then he reverted back to his shorter self. "What? NO! I'm old and short again!" Bald too. He really missed his previous appearance.

"Pops, you were always old," Rihan reminded. WHACK! "OW!"

"Shut up, stupid son!" Either he got that from Karasu Tengu or the Tengu got it from him... Well he continued to mope.

"Hurtful... Rikuo, come to papa! Stay away from the mean old man!" He got hit again.

"Dad... You're treating like a little kid... And I lived with Grandpa for a long time now. He actually treats me better," Rikuo reasoned.

"Now what did I say on that matter? You're still a kid, now come here." Sighing, he gave in and walked to the immature father who picked him up like he used to.

"You're so embarrassing! This is just awkward now!"

"I remember I also said that I have a lot of embarrassing to catch up to."

"DAD!"

"So Rikuo, who do you like more? Me or that idiot?" Nurarihyon asked.

"That's a tough one..."

"It shouldn't be."

"I'll get back to that... Dad! Put me down! I can change into my night form anytime now!" Before Rihan was able to put him down, Night Rikuo came out causing them both to fall down. Everyone else pretty much left by now.

"Ouch! You're heavy!" Rihan shook his arms.

"I'm 13... A full adult as a yokai... If you have trouble picking me up, then you're weak."

"HEY! Mean Rikuo is definitely out..." Wasn't that obvious when he changed forms? "Mind you, I was gone for some years now."

"Excuses."

"Oy! You don't know what the afterlife is like!"

"From what I've heard and seen, it seems to just be a continuation of life but in spirit form and never aging. The place where spirits go must be packed."

"Sort of... You won't believe how big it is actually."

"Okay this is just getting weirder! I'll find out eventually..." Rikuo started towards the door. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired. Good night..."

**...**

Okay, I copied and paste bits from the other chapters and changed some stuff. I was originally going to change a lot more but yeah... The ending was a bit bad... I wanted something else at the end but I forgot what... Hopefully, it gets better... Well, no more of that play, but it'll haunt them. So, now make up more stuff and tie it with the plotline but with changes. Hmmm... What to do... Oh yeah, it's officially their break from school. So you won't see that place for a while. There are plenty of characters I want to add, but that'll have to wait.

R&R Please and I'm sorry if this chapter didn't meet expectations.


	8. Chapter 8 Yokai and Humans

Master and Yokai

Wah, I feel tired! The play arc being dragged on for a long time is gonna get boring. So I had to do a little time skip so we can all move on with our lives. It's back to focus on mostly yokai and hiding to my reviewers and/or just readers, I really want to thank you for reading and giving me feedback.

I may or may not follow the manga to the current arc that reveals his identity. I really want to see that happen, but I'm afraid it would conflict with this. You readers can vote on whether I should do the 100 Tales arc.

Reviews:

Yu-na milan: It's funny? Oh good, I was worried that it wouldn't be. I also realized the bit at the end of the chapter was short. I should have made it longer but I was tired and I wanted to finish it that night. Rihan gotta build back those muscles! He'll be unfit for being leader of the clan otherwise.

FeuWitch: Despite all those mistakes they had, it still somehow became successful. Nurarihyon would probably prefer being glomped by Youhime. Oh, he did eat that mysterious liver, but it wasn't enough to keep him young. What's going to happen now is probably what happens in the manga with changes and other stuff added in aside from the manga. That was confusing huh? Well, you'll see.

DestinyWitch: Thank you for your review :D Unfortunately they won't be at school for a while but they'll go back eventually. It might just be this chapter and a few others that they won't be; it depends on whatever I have in store for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.

**...**

Chapter 8 Yokai and Humans

The main house was holding a meeting with big wigs of the clan to discuss future matters of the yokai world and the Nura clan. Everyone was getting prepared for the meeting, hustling back and forth from the kitchen to the meeting house. Rikuo had a talk with his yokai counterpart. _'I guess this meeting will involve matters regarding the Hagoromo Gitsune incident... I heard that we have about a year at most to prepare for the battle with Nue...'_

_**'Yeah... Nue... He's a frightening character... Did you sense his power? It's way out of our league!'**_

_'If you sensed it, I sensed it.'_

_**'We're going to need some serious training... We haven't even exchanged sakazuki with a hundred demons yet! So far we got about... One... Two...'**_

_'About ten maybe...'_

_**'Yeah, somewhere around there... THAT'S ONLY ABOUT A TENTH! You need to step up on your game!"**_

_'HEY! Don't blame it solely on my half! Besides, we're the same person! Well, while we try to recruit yokai to aid us against Nue, maybe they'll exchange sakazuki with us.'_

_ '__**Gotta prove them your strength first.'**_

_'Oi! That's your job! You're supposed to handle the yokai side while I handle the humans! Ugh, first thing in the morning, and we're already arguing...'_

_** 'I thought you'd be used to this by now.'**_

_'... Aren't we supposed to get along?'_

_**'We should. So let's just end this here. Meeting will start in about an hour, be prepared. I can't come out until night fall. So... Have fun!'**_

_'You will help me, right?'_

_**'Yes, yes. I'll be the cheerleader in your head. Wait... That doesn't sound right...'**_

_'Haha haha haha.'_

_**'Oi! You shouldn't be laughing! Just go...'**_ Rikuo left his room after washing up and changing into appropriate attire. He walked into the room where Nurarihyon and Rihan playing a game of hot potato with a little yokai. Why...? That poor yokai...

"What you doing?" Rikuo asked, watching them toss the little guy from the door way.

"Yo, Rikuo! This little guy here wanted to be tossed. Don't know why..." Rihan greeted his son with only his head facing him as he continued passing it to his father.

"Weird guy... Whatever pleases them I suppose..." Nurarihyon added then looked at the yokai. "We're only going to do this a few more times, got it?"

"Okay." After a few more tosses, it was placed on the guy. It bowed. "Thank you." And it went to help with the preparation as Rikuo walked up to them.

"Well, this will be an interesting meeting, don't you think Rikuo?"

"Yes, though the beginning will mostly be filled with shock and screams," Rikuo replied.

"They should I know that I'm to awesome to be gone for good!" Rihan proclaimed. His son laughed while his dad just shook his head believing that Rihan he is complete idiot.

"You aren't the only one who came back," Nurarihyon reminded.

"Who do you think is missed more?"

"Doesn't that depend on _who_ misses?" Rikuo asked. "I mean like, Shouei probably missed Hihi much more than you."

"Who?" Whether or not Rihan knew who the latter is is questionable. Most of the yokai at the meeting when he first appeared did not know him or just didn't recognize him.

"Lord Hihi?"

"Oh, I know him, but the other guy I mean."

"His son?"

"Hihi had a son?"

"What? You didn't think he'll ever have children?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Um, it's not that... It's more like... Umm..."

"More like what?" There was a moment of awkward silence between the triangle of the three generations.

"Well... I didn't know he got married."

"Okay... Just don't bring up this topic later."

"Well, it's about time we get going, don't you think?" Rikuo changed the topic.

"It's still a litter earlier, Rikuo. There's like half an hour until the meetings."

"Well, some of them are probably here by now."

"The ones who were already here, more or less... Alright, let's go then." The three walked out of that room and into the meeting room. Inside was Gyuuki, Karasu Tengu, Sasami, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru , Aotoubou, Kurotoubou, Kubinashi, and Yuki Onna. Everyone else barely started arriving. They took their seats and waited for everyone to enter and be seated before beginning the meeting. The room was expanded some time ago as this was going to be a big meeting with important figures from each generation. "Rihan," Nurarihyon called his son.

"Yeah?" He looked at his old man.

"Why don't you wait in the other room until I gesture you in?" Oh he's up to something.

"Oh, I get it. Okay then!" Rihan got up and went behind the door. Now when everyone's in, they'll see an extra seat. He wanted to hide the other too but who knows when he'll get there. Screams could be heard from outside from some of the clan heads. They already saw that guy.

"Hmm, I wanted to see their expressions but I guess I'll have to deal with just this upcoming one..." One by one, the heads filed in. Seats of eleven on the left side, ten on the right, and three in the front center. On the left sat Karasu Tengu, Gyuuki, Mokugyo Daruma, Mottainai Obake, Jorougumo, Sorobanbou, Mitsume Yazura, Houkou, Oumukade, Asajigahara no Kijou, and Hitotsume Nyuudou from closest to Nurarihyon to the end. On the right side closest to Rikuo sat Zen, Kubinash, Yuki Onna, Aotoubou, Kurotabou, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, Sasami, Hihi, and Shouei. There was an empty seat between Rikuo and Nurarihyon, puzzling many. Whether or not that they have a seating chart matters not.

"Welcome, everyone," Rikuo greeted them. They greeted back, some more reluctant than others.

"You are all probably wondering why there's an extra seat and why it's up here, correct?" They all nodded. "Well, we have a special guest today who will remain with us for a long time, hopefully." Nurarihyon got up and slid open the door to gesture him in. Not there. "Eh...?" From another door came Rihan. Many were stunned with jaws wide opened that flies can go right in. He walked to take his seat in the front, with the stunned eyes following him.

"Pops, I'm shocked that you called me special and wished I'd be here for a long time. You do care!" Rihan cried.

"Well, it makes them less suspicious that it was some was pathetic and stupid as you." Ouch.

"Hurtful... In any case, go ahead and eat your food before we begin." Most were still frozen. "Or at least closed your mouths or you'll eat a fly..." They eventually snapped back into sense and began eating while chatting. After a good amount of time, everyone was quiet again and serious.

"We're all aware that Nue will be back in less than a year's time. We must get stronger. I have a feeling that there will be other obstacles to deal with along the way. Both Rihan and Rikuo will lead the clan in my steed. I and hopefully the rest of you retirees will join the battle if it becomes a necessity," Nurarihyon spoke. Then suddenly he became younger again.

"EH!" everyone was shock at the transformation.

"Did I eat liver?" He and the rest looked at the remnants of their meal. It was heard to tell.

"Last night, mom said that there was a sale on liver, right...? That means these are probably from the batch bought from the sale..." Rikuo concluded.

"Erm... In any case, let's continue..."

"Whoa...! This room is PACK!" They all turned their attention to the silly Rihan who went off topic. "There's one, two, three..." He counted them. "Twenty-four yokai here!"

"... Stupid son... Remain on the lookout for any threat or anything suspicious. Rikuo, you have yet to complete your Night parade."

"I know, I will-"

"Yo, Rikuo! Where are you?" a call from a particular fanatic interrupted the meeting at a distance. From the door, the yokai eyes turned to face the third heir.

"... I'm sorry, please excuse. Carry on with the meeting with me..." Rikuo excused himself and went to the dojo. When he arrived there, his human friends were sitting on the ground waiting for him and the others who have yet to arrive. "Umm... What are you doing here?"

"The Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad meeting!" Kiyotsugu cried with passion.

"That's today?"

"YES!"

"We're sorry, Rikuo. Are you busy today?" Kana asked politely.

"Well I was. I have relatives over today so it might be noisy. I already excused myself so it doesn't matter anymore." He sighed and took a seat.

"Where's Oikawa-chan and the others?"

"They'll probably come later." The door was left open so they got a view of the open hall, the pond, and the sakura tree. Wait... There's something moving in the pond...

"Rikuo, do you have fish in your pond?" Shima asked.

"Fish?" He turned to see something or someone moving in the pond. _'It must be Kappa...'_ "Uh..."

"Let's go see! It's might be a Kappa!" He rushed towards it with everyone else following.

"Kiyotsugu!" Rikuo called to warn whoever it is that's in there. Surely enough it was Kappa. As they looked inside, there was a shadowy circle. Kappa popped up in his human guise.

"Eh, Aoi? What are you doing in there?"

"It's very refreshing." Aoi climbed out, soaking wet.

"He likes swimming in any clean water," Rikuo explained. "Come on, Aoi. Go change, ask my mom for spare clothing." He nodded and went as his master ordered.

"So which side of the family are your relatives that's here?" Saori asked as they returned to the dojo.

"Dad's. All of them. I've seen them around a lot so I'm used to them; though some aren't particularly nice..."

"What about your mom's?"

"I never seen them before. Though today maybe a bad time for them to visit."

"They don't like each other?"

"I don't know, but there're a lot of people here already. So what's the meeting about?" Rikuo asked Kiyotsugu. Tsurara didn't join the meeting because she went to help out around town instead and build her own clan.

"Well, I bought this yokai detector. So I thought we'd check your house again for any yokai that maybe lurking around. This place looks fit for housing yokai!" Kiyotsugu announced holding a strange mechanical object.

_'Urk!'_

_**'Is that thing gonna start beeping or whatever on me?'**_

_'Hopefully not...'_ "That's great an all, but like I said, my relatives are over, and some of them are not very nice. Remember my sworn brother, Zen? He's here too." That made them reconsider a little but that didn't change his mind.

"Don't worry! We can get to know each other better than!" He began activating his decive.

"They're going to have to get used to seeing us around anyways..." Yura added. She whispered to Rikuo, "Is this really okay for us to freely wonder about like this?"

"That's kind of odd coming from you. You did the same the last time, if I recalled correctly," Rikuo retorted.

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"I understand your and their concerns." He then turned to the others. "Even if there are yokai here, it's probably nothing we can't handle. We do have security."

"Well it does make sense for such a spacious and wealthy place like this to have security, but I haven't seen anything like security here," Kiyotsugu concluded.

"They're all over the place, really."

"How is it that your family can afford such a place? I haven't seen any big companies involved with your family. Who does the work?" Saori pointed out.

"Saori, isn't that a little personal?" Natsumii asked her best friend.

"Actually, I kind of wonder about that too..." Rikuo began to go into thought.

"Wonder about what, kiddo?" At the door was Rihan, here to embarrass his kid no doubt.

"Dad, the meeting's over? How can we afford such a huge place too?"

"Ended a good while ago. Now they're just roaming about and resting. They're very noisy and talkative! Man, they wouldn't shut up! I had to sneak away! Well, we actually have a few big company here and there under another name, and don't you know who your grandmother is?" He complained. "Oh your little friends are here. So that was the weird bird call." Bird call?

"What are you doing here though? There are plenty of empty rooms."

"Aw, you don't want me around? Well I'm here to embarrass you! Lots of catching up to do." Oh silly Rihan, you'll do it whether he's around or not!

"I don't want you around if that's your plan!" Rikuo panicked.

"Mister, is it okay if we have a look around for any yokai?" Kiyotsugu asked Rihan.

"Oh, there's plenty here, very friendly."

_'DAD!'_

"But some of the relatives probably won't hesitate to take a bite off your head. They're not very friendly most of the time..."

"Is that the real reason why you're here?" Rikuo asked.

"Okay, I accidentally angered one of them, and now he's out to get me."

"What did you do?"

"Well... Eh... I don't want to bring it up. Walls have ears you know. The halls can still echo too." What _did_ he do...? Must have been a taboo that he's trying to get away from repeating. "So what are you kids up to?" Didn't they already answer that?

"We're looking for any yokai! While looking for all sorts of them, we will eventually find our savior, the Supreme Commander!" Kiyotsugu declared. Cough, cough. Rihan looked at his son, lifting an eyebrow. Rikuo just shrugged in return.

"Okay... Interesting..." _'Well, you certainly hit a hotspot for yokai.'_ "Tell me about this Supreme Commander." _'Are they talking about pops or Rikuo? He said Supreme Commander, that's probably the old man, but...'_ The fanatic went into so much details in describing the appearance, words, and actions that it was unbelievable. Well, parts were very much exaggerated. _'It can't be pops! He's not that cool! Must be Rikuo.'_ "Interesting, I'd like to see him in action someday."

_'You're not helping!' _Rikuo thought.

_**'I feel... praised and honored but at the same time a little creeped out...'**_ Night Rikuo told his other self.

_'You're the one who said you'd be a cheerleader.'_

_**'Let's never bring that up again...'**_

"Mister, have you ever seen a yokai?" Shima asked Rihan.

"Yeah, but pops gotta be the biggest yokai around. That guy has no idea how to treat his own kid! It's dangerous to be around him I say. So Rikuo, don't be near that guy too much or be influenced by him," Rihan reflected and warned. He does mean it both literally and metaphorically, if it's even metaphoric.

"Too late..." Rikuo responded. His friends just kind of stared off and were a bit baffled by Rihan's answer. Yura understood the literal part.

"He was pretty nice to us though," Kana said.

"Maybe it's just me... Not fair!" Rihan whined and stomped childishly for a while.

"You are such an embarrassment...!" Rikuo exasperated. Rihan turn to his son with a smirk.

"That's the point. So kids, I'll give you a good tour around." That sounds like a bad idea and wasn't he hiding from someone?

"Thank you sir!" They got up.

"Dad, what are you thinking?" Rikuo whispered in a panic like state.

"If they get a good look around, they won't suspect this place," he whispered back.

"What about the yokai? How will they know they'll be moving around? They won't like it! Besides Yura already knows, but she won't exorcise anyone."

"She's an onmyouji? Eh, if she doesn't do anything, it's fine. We'll avoid the rooms with the bigwigs."

"How do you know where they are?"

"They're so predictable. It's the same every time they come."

"Umm, what are you two whispering about?" one of the five asked.

"Oh I was asking him some things kind of personal. Oh," Rikuo turned to his dad, "weren't you hiding from someone?" Yes, weren't you?

"Eh, he probably forgot by now. He doesn't hold grudges for very long. It's just that you gotta get out of there when he _is_ angry," the second explained. "Well, let's go!" Following the eldest, they were given a tour around the mansion. As the group was barely in sight, the yokai fled to a hiding spot, sometimes not the best spots either. The first room they enter had Zen, and they were a bit stunned to see him. So Rihan knew where everyone was huh...? Zen stared at them but said nothing. He was more or less thinking.. stuff... in his head. "Sup, Zen was it?"

"Yes...?" He controlled his temper well this time; Rikuo expected him to burst in anger. Zen was in a room by himself, mixing some medicine for future purposes. His wings weren't shown so he looked like a normal human doctor preparing medicine. "What are you doing...?"

"Giving these kids a tour."

He's most likely thinking, _'Are you stupid? This place is full of yokai especially today! Did you get dumber while you were gone?'_

"Hi, Zen," Rikuo tried breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yo, Rikuo!" He smiled, preferring to see his sworn brother rather than the second.

"Sorry to bother you but stumbling in while you were working. We'll get going. Bye!" Rikuo closed the doors and literally pushed the others to the next area as fast as possible. He began doubting his father's knowledge of yokai. The next door was supposed to be an empty room. Suppose. Inside were Kubinashi and Kejoro chatting, most likely reminiscing. They turned their attention to the opening door. Kubinashi's head was floating low, so form the distance between him and the door, the missing neck is blocked by his scarf.

"Oh did we interrupt something? Our bad." Rihan closed the door before any of them got to protest.

"Wasn't that Shiranami and the new school nurse?" Kana asked as Rikuo gave a sheepish look.

"Yeah, they're good friends," Rikuo explained as they resume their tour. Kubinashi transformed into human and rushed out after them.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? I didn't know there was a meeting here today!" Shiranami huffed. _'Are they crazy? Today of all days, they decided to roam around with many yokai around, especially the big wigs? Who's great idea was this...?'_

"Oh, you didn't need to come, I'm just giving them a tour," Rihan responded to his subordinate.

"I'm coming." _'Second, how could you? You were always unpredictable but really?'_ They continued their tour with a new addition to the group, not that he needs a tour. Oh how the yokai fretted on who would be encountered next. They just prayed that it was no one who was obviously a yokai. Cough, Hitotsume, cough. He would be the biggest pain too... Of course there are other yokais that look, well, more like yokai.

"Hmm, does my yokai device not work or there's simply no yokai here?" Kiyotsugu pondered, checking his object as they walked.

"Y-yokai device?"

"Yeah." He showed him the thing, but the latter dared not touch it. "Mister, didn't you say there was plenty of yokai here?"

"Hmm?" Rihan turned his head to face the fanatic. "Didn't I saw how terrible my dad was?"

_'I think he got the wrong definition of yokai...'_ they humans thought, minus Yura. Nah, he knows what he's talking about, not too confident about his actions, but his words are right. They just got the wrong interpretation. How sly, Second, deceiving them with the truth. They approach the next door, where they prayed so hard that there was no one there or at least someone who can keep quiet about what they saw. Before they opened it...

"Oi!" This loud, deep shout forced the group to back up a little, startled. "KUROTABOU! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He slurred.

"That sounds like Kurata..." Saori commented.

_'Ugh, sounds like he's drunk...'_ Rikuo worried.

"Ao... Calm down... You're going to break this place if you don't stop your rampage..." Kurotabou attempted to quiet him down.

"WHAT YA TALKING 'BOUT?" Outside, the group looked at each other.

"Uh... I'll be right back..." Rihan went inside, opening the door only enough for him to get in without them seeing what's inside.

"We should skip this room when he gets back..." Rikuo suggested, which they agreed to. Who knows what will happen if they go in.

"OH, SECOND! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE! HAVE A DRINK!" Aotobo shouted.

"Fancy meeting me here? I live here! Quit drinking and get sober already! Kuro, help me here!" Rihan ordered. There were a few crashes and dish breaking before it was quiet. Outside, there were worried about the silence, but they didn't dare look inside.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Second..." Ao apologized.

"Then you are forgiven, now stay here and think more about what you did. While you're at it, clean this mess. Kuro, leave him alone for a while."

"Yes, sir," they replied. Rihan returned outside.

"It's a mess in there, let's move on."

"That Ao guy sounds like Kurata? Why did they call him 'Second' and were very respectful to him?" Saori asked.

"Well, I'm the second heir to this giant place. It's normal to show respect to people especially at another's home." The next room was also occupied. This time, it was two giants, father and son. "Ah! Yo Hihi and... someone?" They stared at them for a while.

"Hi, Shouei," Rikuo called.

"Rikuo?" he replied.

"Who?" Rihan asked his son.

"That's Hihi's son, Shouei," RIkuo explained to his dad quietly. Not that it helped, since it was pretty quiet.

"Oh! They don't look alike..." I would say height but it's a little hard to tell with them sitting. It makes it harder to compare features if one of them is wearing a mask. Well Rikuo and Rihan don't look that alike. Now if Rikuo was in his night form, more so but more like Nurarihyon. "Huh, what's with sons not looking like their fathers?"

"Sons tend to look more like their mothers," Hihi explained. It's true, and girls tend to look more like their fathers.

"Ah, Rikuo got Wakana's good looks and hands too." Oh, so Rikuo has girl hands. When he said that, Rikuo examined his hands. "And Shouei got his mother's look. What do they get from us then?" Their gender and their side of the yokai blood...? Rihan, you and your ridiculous questions. "Oh, you were gone for a while too. Aren't you going to catch up with embarrassing your son like what parents do best?"

"DAD! REALLY NOW?" Rikuo scolded him. Mature child, immature father, that's Rikuo and Rihan. Now the older generation is the opposite, somewhat. Nurarihyon is more mature compared to Rihan, but he does act immature at times.

"Embarrass? Nah, I don't need to. He can do that perfectly fine by himself!" Hihi replied to the question. What's he implying?

"Father?" Shouei was shocked to his answer.

"But that's no fun! You gotta give it a try! Be a proper parent!" Rihan whined.

"DAD! Do you know what you are saying? That's not a proper parent and you're acting like a child!" Rikuo argued. He doesn't want someone else to go through what he's going though thanks to Rihan.

_'What an interesting family...'_ The humans thought. Some also thought, _'Looks so fun!'_ Oh how they envy that family and their fun.

"You give bad parenting! Besides, Hihi's been a parent longer than you have."

"Well I was gone for some years!" Rihan defended.

"Still!"

"Uh.. Rikuo, we're actually a lot closer in age than you think." Shouei is either a little younger than Rikuo or a little older. I'm actually a bit perplexed on their ages since there were different translations. So let's just leave it close in age.

"Oh, but he's still a better parent than this guy right?"

"This guy? I'm hurt..." Rihan sobbed.

"Um, well... He is to me. I'm not sure of Rihan's methods of parenting," Shouei answered.

"You just saw one of his 'parenting skills'. Embarrassing plays a huge factor..." Rikuo sighed. "Well, sorry to bother both of you. We'll excuse ourselves. Come on dad!" Rikuo pushed his father out and closed the door. They resumed their tour. "Don't get any parenting tips from him," Rikuo warned his friends.

"You're family's very interesting and fun," Shima commented.

"I wonder about that sometimes." They continued the rest of the tour into empty rooms, luckily. Many of the yokai were still hanging out in the meeting room. They made their way back to the dojo to discuss more yokai matters.

"Well, sadly there's not yokai here.." Kiyotsugu lamented. Or that thing simply does not work. Did they ever notice that Kappa never came back? "Anyways, have you ever heard about the toilet yokai?"

"Toilet yokai?" they all asked. You know where this is going. It will happen similarly to the manga. To summarize, Kiyotsugu explained about the toilet yokai, and they went to look for it. Saori sees it in the bathroom and freaks out. Kiyotsugu tells her a way a get rid of the yokai, but not all of it. Saori sees it again, but this time repeats his name multiple times. The yokai head's falls off and I think money comes out. That's pretty much it.

"Saori was the only to see it. Lucky..."

"IT WAS NOT LUCKY!" She complained wanting to punch or strangle Kiyotsugu. No one likes having no privacy. They just talked about the strange yokai as they walked home.

**...**

Yeah the ending was bad, but there's not much to say about the toilet yokai. This chapter was just some weird things in the Nura house. The next chapter is probably going to be about Tsurara's new clan and the next bit in the manga: Tooryanse the slasher and people eating village. The chapter after that will either be the 100 tales arc or something else. I don't know yet.

R&R please, and go ahead to vote for what you want to happen.


	9. Chapter 9 Tsurara and Yokai

Master and Yokai

Gahh... I don't know whether to do the 100 tales arc or not... I can work with it but it will definitely take an unusual turn... Or I can pretend that it never happens and continue with randomness... Hmm... Oh you know what, I barely found out after I updated the last chapter that the income for the Nura household is from the land gods and the offerings given to them. Oh well... Kiyotsugu, as new chapters come out, I gain more respect towards you yet at the same time you are such a comedy relief that I can't help but pick on you. By the way, in this chapter it might be a bit jumpy in terms of time, but bear with it please.

Reviews:

FeuWitch: Don't you just love immature Rihan? He's the life of the party! I think he has the right idea about parenting.

Yu-na milan: Best parenting tip for a parent, not so much for the children. Poor Rikuo.

**...**

Chapter 9 Tsurara and Yokai

"WAH!" Tsurara cried out in joy, overflowing with tears that quickly froze to ice droplets as they fell. She jumped and danced, pumping her fists into the air. "I have my own clan now! The Tsukumogami! Even the Arawashi family's supporting me! I wonder how I'll break the news to Rikuo-sama." She paced back and forth in building apart from the Nura clan.

"Tsurara-chan," a voice called from another room in the house. Tsurara stopped for a moment then went into that same room to return the call.

"Yes, mother?" Setsura was resting on her futon, woken from the noise her daughter made. (I have no idea what happened to her in the manga but oh well)

"Judging by that ruckus, something good must have happened."

"Ah.. Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?" Setsura smiled and moved a few strands of stray hair out of her face and sat up.

"Tell your mother all about it," she gestured her over. So Tsurara hopped over giving, the full and insanely detailed story of her new clan. "Wow, that was long... But good for you." She ran her fingers through Tsurara's hair and got up. "Well shouldn't you head to the main house now? Come on, out you go!" She gently pushed Tsurara outside and closed the door.

"Did I just get kicked out...? I guess she wanted her sleep... BYE MOM!" She yelled and took off with a trail of Tsukumogami after her.

"...Bye..." murmured Setsura from inside. Yep, she got kicked out. Tsurara was barely entering the town after spending a night with her mother in her separate cottage, away from the lively Nura mansion, and then stopped running suddenly. She turned to face her clan members.

"You can't fly around like that with humans around." Oryou looked at her fellow yokai and changed back into inanimate objects, falling to the ground where Tsurara had to catch before they actually hit the ground. She made an ice box that would most likely catch a lot of attention and put the Tsukumogami inside before resuming her run to the Nura mansion. Luckily it was still early so there weren't many humans wondering about or even up. It was New Years Eve. She put the box into her room first then went to prepare for the festivities and planned out how to tell everyone the good news. In the kitchen, Kejoro and Wakana were already up with few other yokais making the preparations. "Morning."

"Good morning," they responded. Food was being prepped for later when they actually start making it. There were loads of sake on the side. They seem to love their sake. There wasn't that much to do at that time of day so they all went to go clean. Rikuo woke up and cleaned up.

"Ah, good morning, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara greeted cheerfully as ever, beaming beautifully.

"Ah, Tsurara-chan, good morning," Rikuo yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"If you're still tired, then you should go back to bed."

"It's fine. Besides I have to train; Itaku will be here soon. If I keep him waiting, then he'll have my head..." He began stretching and went to get a bit of food from the kitchen.

"But, it's New Years Eve!" She followed.

"I know, but there isn't that much time before then. I have to get stronger no matter what! If I don't then how can I ever protect those I want to protect?" He headed off to the front to wait for Itaku.

"Rikuo-sama..." Then it hit her. "Wait, why would people from Toono come out here...?" In the manga, Itaku pointed out that Rikuo only went over to Toono the first time and the rest he had to go to the Nura household. He might as well just join the Nura clan but he has too much Toono pride to join. "Oh, Rikuo-sama! I have my own now!" She blurted out with great joy.

"Is that so? Good job." He responded half tired, not looking back.

_'That's it...?' _Tsurara turned away sadly from her gaze at Rikuo and the gate to return to her cleaning until...

"You lazy brat..." a voice scorned.

"Lazy? I got up this early cause you insisted!" Rikuo argued.

"You make me come all the way here to train you when time isn't helpful if you aren't in yokai form..."

"Then train my human form!"

"I'm supposed to train your yokai self. As human you can't even use your abilities until nightfall! Useless... At least in Toono, you'll be in your yokai form..."

"Get over it, I need to train both because it won't likely be only my yokai self fighting. Battles can go on for long periods of time and not every battle ground is like Kyoto or Toono!" Tsurara just watched the growing unrest between them before deciding to move on and that they'll just fix it themselves. Those two just took their argument into violence in the basement to train. Very soon, fellow "family" members of the Nura clan entered. The higher ups entered one by one with their subordinates. As some of them are not particularly important, they will generally be ignored in the story but are still there in a sense. They're surprisingly early. Considering the distance some of them have to cross, the must have gotten up even earlier as it's barely day break.

"A-ah! Good morning!" She bowed to them. They gave her a brief nod as they bustled in. "You all are here surprisingly early," she commented to Karasu Tengu who wasn't supposed to be back until night time as he and his children were visiting home. He appears somewhat shorter and covered in bandages. _'What happened...?'_

"Yes. This is an important day," he merely responded without facing her.

"Still, it's mostly at night time."

"Well, Rihan was the one who asked us to come earlier."

"Rihan-sama...?" If she looks closely at who entered so early, she'd see a common relation. It was only a few yokai too. "Okay..." She went back to her early morning cleaning.

Several hours later...

It was night time and the rest of the clan had came to party. They were awaiting the new year at the stroke of midnight. Preparations before that was insane! All the food had to be cook, constant delivery of sake, and common spills. It was a long while before they could just sit down and enjoy the festivities. It sometimes got ugly when certain yokais get drunk. Rikuo was covered in bandages from his training. He and Karasu Tengu were applied with Zen's medicine, which he couldn't believe he had to make on such a special day, not that he complained about... much... It was a bunch of fun and games as it was mess and ruckus. They were having the time of their lives, loosening up before having to get serious and deal with bigger problems like Nue.

Much earlier that same day...

You all must be dying to know why Rihan called some of them up. Well... Rihan was up early, eagerly waiting for three yokai. When those entered, Rihan stood up to greet them. "Good morning!"

"Morning." They are wondering why so early. Who are these three?

"Well you all expressed some interest in parenting. So I must comply! Take a seat and welcome to Parenting 101!" Oh Rihan, what are we going to do with you... Karasu Tengu, Hihi, and Gyuuki (though he doesn't have any kids of his own blood, he has two that he's the guardian of) all took a seat to taken in a piece of parenting wisdom, using the term very loosely. They have seen Rikuo grown up (he's thirteen so he'll count as grown up in yokai terms), and they'll like to have a bit bestowed on their own. Has it occurred to them that their children are most likely older than Rikuo and are generally well behaved?

With the children,

As they entered the mansion, their children were with them, but they sent them off to go play. The children found it a bit odd and suspicious, but they obeyed and didn't question it. They just sat on the porch idly and quietly waiting. Well, the offspring did. The other two... Well, they went to go pick on Yuki Onna who was working. The Sanba Garasu and Shouei watched, shaking their head disapprovingly.

"Leave me alone!" Tsurara sent ice flying at Gozumaru and Mezumaru. The icicles often were evaded, hitting the house and almost the other four instead. Furious, she picked up her cell phone to make a call. "Hello, Kiyotsugu-kun? You can have a meeting here today. Rikuo will be busy but Gozu and Mezu are _dying_ to have another meeting about yokai!" Their faces were stricken with panic and anger, mostly one of them.

_"Really? Yosh! Then we'll be there soon! Thank you Oikawa-san- Wait, why are you at Rikuo's?"_ The recipient asked.

"Oh, I help out here often. See you soon!"

_"Okay! Bye!"_ She hung up the phone. She would have much rather deal with humans than those two. With Kiyo's group around, it'll keep them on their toes and behavior.

"ARE YOU STUPID! TODAY THERE WILL BE MANY YOKAI HERE!" Gozumaru burst out enraged at her 'stupidity'.

"At least this will shut you up... Relax, they'll be gone before evening." '_I hope...'_

"We don't have time to be entertaining humans!"

"Really? It seems to me, you have plenty of time." She flipped her hair to the side. "Well, you better change to your human forms. They'll be here any second." Tsurara evilly chuckled as she went to go finish cleaning and warn everyone else.

"That Yuki Onna..."

"Wah! I don't want to pretend to be a girl!" Mezumaru complained only for Gozumaru to whack him on the head.

"Blame her..." The the other four would be dragged into entertainment too, or at least seen. so they changed to human form.

"So we must take care of Rikuo-sama's friends for the time being...?" Sasami sighed.

"Well, it'll pass time. What else could we do for the next twelve hours?" Kuroumaru pointed out to his sister. "All we have to do is not get caught as yokai."

"Even if we are caught, it would be far better than if we got a punishment from mother..." Tosakamaru dreaded the very thought about his mother punishment with his siblings.

"Hello!" They're already here. They were certainly fast, though only one of them is completely awake and happy. "Thank you for having us!"

"Oh hello. Inside is a bit busy so if you need to use the restroom or so, use the one in that room," Wakana greeted and pointed as she passed by with a basket of laundry. "You kids, have fun." Kids... Some of them are not necessarily kids, but let's go with it... The squad saw the six yokai in their human forms there, somewhat uncomfortable with their presence, not that the humans could really tell. Among the humans are Kiyotsugu (of course), Shima the side kick, Kana the yokai magnet, Maki, and Torii. Yura is back at the old capital, Kyoto, to be with her family for a while.

"Hello," they greeted the six.

"Hello," some of them greeted friendlier than others.

"Where's Oikawa-san?" Shima pondered looking side to side.

"That stupid girl's inside..." Gozu grumbled. Then an ice cube hit Gozu right on the head. Tsurara held a fist towards him glaring with another cube ready to be thrown. Oh hey, her aim's back!

"Who's stupid, stupid...?" She hissed. She showed her darker side, which isn't completely shocking after what she had to deal with. There were about ready to tear each other apart with everyone worrying and a bit panicking. Those two were pushed apart by Shouei before they got a chance to land a hit.

"Enough both of you. You're acting immature. Go cool off," Shouei ordered. Although he is probably younger than them, he's still an imposing figure, tall and strong. Not someone you'd want to tick off.

"Gladly..." Tsurara said, still glaring at Gozumaru who glared back.

Kuroumaru whispered to the once bickering yokais, "If something big were to happen by your fighting, I will report it." Sanba Garasu, the Nura clan's peace keepers, information gatherers, and tattletales.

"..." Both of them merely responded to that warning. Neither of them want to take the problem up with the higher ups.

"Umm, Oikawa-san? Are these more of Rikuo's relatives?" Kiyotsugu asked trying to get onto a better topic.

"Uh, yeah..." It was getting colder so they all relocated to the dojo to talk more about yokai for the next several hours.

Back with the parenting...

"Now what do you think is the number one thing you must do?" Rihan asked his.. erm... "class". It was quiet. After a good amount of silence. "Come on. I need your participation. It's very easy. Go ahead and guess." Still quiet. _'Are they asleep...?_'

"Do not boost their confidence, degrade them if necessary." They all turned to Karasu Tengu with a perplexed face.

"Uh... No... Not necessarily... I'll get back to your answer... Any other guess? I'll give you a hint, it's something good."

"Love them?" Hihi finally spoke.

"Yes! If you knew it, then why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it might have been a trick question..."

"What makes you think that?" It was silent. Rihan can be a very unpredicable person, who knows what his answer could have been. Well probably not an abusive answer like a certain bird's. "Now, yes love is very important. BUT! We should not spoil them. That's where we go to Karasu Tengu's answer, but not to the extend of verbal insult. Point out their mistakes, so they can learn from it and that they don't think they're perfect. If they think they're are perfect, then they may grow up to be snobs. That's a no no." So far, his lesson is pretty reasonable and understandable. Is this really Rihan? "Gyuuki, are you going to say anything? You've been pretty silent."

More silence crossed the room. After perhaps three minutes, Gyuuki finally answered, "I have nothing to say."

"Oh okay.. Well things might be different for you since you don't have any blood related children. The next thing a parent must do is embarrass their children!" Oh dear... "A parent must embarrass or tease at some point. It's our job! Aside from taking care of them anyways. This also goes back to not spoiling. If embarrassed, then they wouldn't be as cocky as they would be if they were only praised. Oh yeah, white lies like 'You're the best' is a no no. That would lead to spoiling, snobby kids. That would be horrible.. However, I wouldn't say we should go to such an extent as you did, Karasu Tengu. You should try giving your children some more love." The three just sat there, taking all the info in. Whether they apply it to their parenting is up to them. Outside that room in the hallway, Rikuo groaned.

"Someone just kill me now..."

"I'll be happy to comply," Itaku assured. They were going to get some water when they over heard the lesson.

"Okay, that's all for today. Well, more like that's all in general... But if you want more advice or help, I'll be more than happy to!" Rihan waved bye to them, despite the fact they'll see each other again at night or just at a later time. Karasu Tengu and Hihi thought hard about the advice where as Gyuuki didn't really do anything about it, only keeping it in mind. The latter just took a seat in another room, quietly sitting with Nurarihyon who was reminiscing.

"What do you think about it, Hihi?" Karasu Tengu asked as they were walking the open hallway to nowhere in particular. Probably just looking for their offsprings. The mothers would probably not be very happy if they somehow lost the kids, especially Nuregarasu.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure... Should I tease him?" The much larger yokai questioned.

"Well, Rihan-sama suggested it... How would I express more love?"

"Well, for starters, lessen the verbal abuse. Replace those abuse with praise?"

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

"How should I tease?"

"I'm not sure about that. I do not know him too well." Are they really going to do it? They seem serious. Then we must see the reactions! They, for some reason, felt compelled to go to the dojo. The door was closed, but as they approach, they could hear the humans and yokai including their children talking. Before entering, they took human form. The door slid open; the ones inside turned to the direction of the door. They saw one that they did not recognize, mostly because he never took on a human form. So it took a while to realize who he was, though the three birds quickly noticed after a moment of confusion. Just picture Kuroumaru with some features of the other two. As for the other guy, pretty much the same?

"F-father," the children called to their respective parents a bit shocked that they're there. The kids were pretty much playing games and talking about yokai which was surprisingly very fun and entertaining.

"Hi hi!" Hihi smiled, not that anyone can tell with that mask on. He patted Shouei on the head repeatedly for a while, which did embarrass him a little.

"Hello, people and my wonderful children," Karasu Tengu managed to say.

"Eh? EH!" The Sanba Garasu were extremely shocked. They huddled together at the side of the room to talk in secret, despite others still capable of hearing the conversation.

"No baka?" Tosakamaru asked.

"Did he say _wonderful_?" Sasami couldn't believe her ears.

"Is this a dream?" Kuroumaru thought they were imagining things. Karasu Tengu fought the urge to insult.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice."

"If it's some sort of trick, then we could just tell mom."

"I can hear you..." Karasu Tengu finally said, twitching uncontrollably. He probably can't say anything else nice. In fact he might have to relieve himself with insults. "You three, outside now..." Following orders, the four went outside and a good distance away. There was a blast of distant shoutings, one of them being 'baka sons' (so it's only directed towards two of them?). Apparently, it wasn't far enough. Well, he didn't last long...

After they stopped staring out the door in the direction of the shouts, they looked back at the newcomer. That mask is really distracting. "What's with that mask?" Shima accidently blurted, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said.

"Hmm? Oh, is it weird?"

"... Yes..." They all admit it except Shouei who probably seen it all his life so it looks normal. Starting to wonder if he ever even seen his father's face (probably).

"Is that so?" He took it off, revealing a rather feminine face, to take a look at it. They can now kind of see the resemblance between the two. "Doesn't look weird to me."

"Now I see the resemblance, faintly," Maki commented.

"Eh? Faintly? I was told no resemblance." Hihi looked at his son for a good amount of time, making the latter a bit uncomfortable. "I feel a little bit better. Yeah, he looks a lot more like his mother. Even got his mother's hands." That caused Shouei to examine his hands. So he has girl hands, a bit odd. He and Rikuo both got a lot from their mothers.

"Father... Don't tell me the reason why Rihan call you over was for _that_...?" Shouei dreaded. He figured it out. Hihi only teased him more before they eventually got back to having fun until the humans had to leave around five.

**...**

Yeah, it's bit scattered. I was going to talk about Tsurara's clan and the other thing but I didn't feel like recapping the manga like that. I hope this is okay despite how odd it is. Ah, family unity inspired by Rihan. Poor, Karasu Tengu, he tried to be more loving but his little birds took it the wrong way. Okay for the next chapter I may do the 100 tales arc but I'm still not sure, please help decide.

Oh, updates will definitely vary with all the things I have to do, other prioties. I actually chose to update this rather than finish my art that I will do now before the I type up the next chapter, though that will be for my KH fic.

R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning of the End

Master and Yokai

Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy, it's insane. Well I think I've decided that I will go through with the current art in the manga but it'll most likely take a different turn and perspective of the other yokai not just solely or Rikuo. I may barely even focus on Rikuo. I'll just make up what happens with the others as it seems that the manga is not going to explain their side. Go ahead and suggest whose POV you want to see.

Review:

Yu-na milan: Yep, sounds about right lol. Rihan's such a good teacher huh? I really want the mangaka to expand on the other yokais' characters. If he doesn't, then I will, badly, try.

**...**

Chapter 10 The Beginning of the End

Like any other day, Rikuo spent the day at school with his entourage and human friends. One particularly friend has been weary all day and avoiding everyone, haven't even spoken about yokai which is rare. "I wonder what's wrong with Kiyotsugu. He's been acting odd all day," Rikuo worried.

"Yeah it's weird. I hope he's okay," his friends shared the same concern. Rikuo walked up to Kiyo and placed his hand on his shoulder as a supporting gesture, but he reacted startled and launched out of the classroom.

"K-Kiyotsugu...?"

"Don't let it bother you. He's always like that when he's scared. I guess he watched a movie that scared him out of his wits," Shima comforted. But for that guy, the guy who loves yokai, to be scared by simply watching a scary movie? It does not even seem possible. His strangely acting friend was not his only concern. Rumors of the revival of the hundred tales clan stirred in the tense air in the Nura Mansion and the minds of the young master. The bell rang, and they went their separated paths home. Awkward, unwelcoming glances went around namely at the entourage walking home. Beyond the unwanted attention could be felt the unpleasant, vile presence in the far distance yet held a watchful eye.

_ This country will be destroyed in the near future. If you want to be saved, then find he who has been born from the union of yokai and human... The cursed one, the third of the Nura clan, Nura Rikuo... Kill him!_ Such ominous words echoed in some humans' heads. The group knew very little of the ill intentions of the watchers.

"Rikuo..." Shiranami whispered as they continued walking through the streets. Rikuo turned his head a little to Kubinashi. "I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen... Let's walk a little faster." As they were about to speed up, a stranger stops them.

"Excuse me, are you Nura Rikuo?" the stranger asked. The yokai caught on to the bit of the suspicion. Why would someone who probably has never meet or encounter Rikuo before looks specifically for him?

"Yes, may I help you?" Rikuo responded kindly. He did not suspect a human to be after him for any reason. At least, that's what he wants to believe. He too cannot shake off this uneasy, tense feeling, a feeling that was going to go downhill and drag him into a deep pit of horror and suffering.

"Can you show me how to get to the train station?" He acted lost. Still, would someone lost ask a stranger, a stranger whose name is known somehow? It's hard to deny such facts, unless that person is a stalker.

"Oh, it's just down that corner and keep going left until you reach the station," the young master pointed towards the direction of the destination.

"Can you show me on this map?" The stranger approached them holding out a map on which Rikuo directed. As he was guiding with the map, another person attempted to attack Rikuo from behind with a weapon. Kubinashi interfered and tangled the attacker in a web of string. Now they were alarmed, turning to face the attempted murderer. Then the one who asked for directions proceeded to slash Rikuo, only to be defended by Tsurara, who was forced to use her ice ability. Now everyone in the vicinity was alerted by the presence of yokai, actual existing yokai. Someone who's kind enough to show someone the right way rather than deceiving him... How can such a person cause the country to perish? How can those foolish humans fail to see genuine kindness? Unknown to those humans, without Rikuo the entire world would be doomed some months into the future.

"Why am I being attacked?" Rikuo questioned as he and the others, with the murderous mob following behind, raced as far as they can to shake them off. Stubborn. One wrong turn led them to be surrounded by many of their kind, frighten and unfriendly. Behind some of the people was a woman who stood out. "Why are you attacking me? Why did I do?"

"Nura Rikuo," the woman spoke. "You will die."

"Why?" Without hesitation the crowd closed in, attacking with anything they can. His entourage defended Rikuo but that involved harming them quite a bit. "Do not hurt them!" Rikuo ordered his comrades.

"But they will hurt you!" Tsurara argued.

"I don't care! I don't want any fighting. They still defenseless!"

"Umm... Rikuo... They have weapons..." Kappa pointed out.

"That's nothing compared to that..." The crowd kept provoking him to transform and shouting things like 'child of humand and demon' with the latter refusing to give in or retaliate. What the yokai wonder is _how_ do they know Rikuo is a yokai, well partly. The humans kept muttering things like 'Kudan', 'prediction', 'yokai really existing'.

"Ho ho ho... So, how does it feel like to be attacked by humans? They are the beings you tried so hard to protect, aren't they? Nura Rikuo..." the woman taunted. The she addressed the humans... Could she be a yokai too? How could those ignorant humans fail to realize the importance of these words? Shunning aside the obvious facts, they choose to follow and go to the extremes of preventing the so-called 'prediction'.

"You... Who are you...?" Rikuo uttered. "Excuse me but what is this Kudan prediction? Are you sure you aren't making a mistake?"

"Don't play dumb with us and transform already!" One of the assassinators shouted, swinging their iron clubs and knives like there's no tomorrow with distant sharp shooters aiming from behind. The yokai subordinates dodged and deflected the attacks, few barely managing to land a hit. Aside from the murderers, there were people recording their every movements and attacks.

"Rikuo... It's getting pointless to hold back..." Gozumaru growled, growing restless as he continued to defend.

"It's no good with Gozu getting more agitated either..." Mezumaru commented, only to be elbowed purposely as he manipulated some of the humans to keep them from attacking.

"Hold it in, they're just waiting for us to transform..." Rikuo ordered. However, those foolish humans cross the line and struck the last nerve when they shot their taser guns at the smaller group. It knocked out Tsurara and Kappa, being water based. Enraged, Rikuo finally took up a weapon; his aura gave his underlings to silently follow his commands. He slashed the weapons out of his current enemies' hands with a pole. He could have done much more and much worse especially with the treatment he and his comrades had been getting. "I won't let this go on and further..." One of the rumor spreaders began tapping away on his phone only for it to be confiscated by Rikuo. "What is this Kudan prediction...?"

"EIII! S-Some save me!" cried the spreader.

"Enough of this nonsense. Just talk."

"It's been spreading around the net... That all the strange things that have been occurring in this country is the fault of one man... And to save this country, the child born between a yokai and a human... The third generation of the Nura Clan, "Nura Rikuo" must be killed..." Rikuo gasped from the news he received.

"Doesn't sound much like a prediction..." Kubinashi commented. None of the yokai have gave way of their true nature, apart from revealing some of their abilities. "What were the exact words of the Kudan?" Then the giant woman jumped down from her seat, slashing off a human's head.

"After I thought that I'll finally see you transform... Pathetic, not even able to deal with some middle schoolers. Spineless chickens..." She beheaded more heads shocking everyone there. Truly horrifying. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nura Rikuo... My name is Akujiki No Nokaze. I'm a yokai too, just like yourself. Now, show me your true form... Or else, I will just eat more of them up. "

"S-stop! What are you doing?" Rikuo exclaimed, still shocked but more angry than anything. He saved a human from the vile creature's attack. "What do you think you're doing? Stop this foolish act immediately!"Rikuo prevented the vengeful humans from attempting to strike her, a yokai way out of their league. She disappeared. Those who lost consciousness began to regain it. That demon went deeper into the heart of the people-filled town, killing off innocent humans.

"Tsurara, all of you, I'll leave these people to you!" Rikuo ran towards the commotion. Behind were murmurs of rumors leaking.

"Whoa, amazing. It's the real thing... We need to tell everyone about this..." three rumorers awed. "That guy really was attracting all the yokai after all... How scary... Ah ah.. So it was true that this country is heading to ruin after all..."

"Y-you people... How could you guys spout such nonsense? After Rikuo-sama rescued you?" Tsurara burst out lecturing the stupidity filled humans. The other four agreed completely, giving them a reprimanding look.

With Rikuo, he ran straight to the fiend. "Stop it! What in the world are you thinking?"

"Fufu, now Nura Rikuo.. Draw your sword!" she cried. The sun was being to set; he could transform any moment now. It was becoming risky, but he cannot just leave the humans vulnerable.

"Rikuo? I thought you left home already." a familiar voice popped up from behind.

"Kana?" He glanced back slightly from the corner of his eye.

"What, you're still not going to transform? I can't wait anymore. My my, I haven't had my fill yet, have I?" The cruel woman taunted.

"Eh? What? Rikuo, that person..." Kana began. Rikuo become more weary and panicky.

"What should I do... to make you transform, I wonder? HOW ABOUT I EAT THAT GIRL?" She directly at the alarmed Kana who Rikuo rescues before the fiend could even lay an ounce of fear on her.

"What the... What exactly is happening here? Rikuo... What in the world is the person?"

"Kana, get a hold of yourself! Calm down!" Rikuo attempted to assure his friend. His comrades soon caught up.

"I'm scared, Rikuo..." Kana cried.

"It's alright, Kana. I'll protect everyone." He stood up and turned, fierely glaring at the large monster before him. "If you're scared, close your eyes." Words that sounds oh so familiar by a certain hero. "Nokaze, I'll grant your wish and cut you down to the last bone!" Rikuo transformed into his yokai persona. In front of the crowd, he revealed himself in order to save them.

"Rikuo...?" He proceeded to eradicate the foe as she launched forward.

"Monster! It's a monster!" a citizen cried.

"But it just saved us!" another defended. Word spread and they were the main talk.

"We should-" One of the yokai began.

"What a troublesome bunch of people. He completely obliterated... one of my precious creations," a voice not belonging to anyone of their but it has a ring once heard before. "This tale has yet to end. Not until all of you have been destroyed!" This declaration is definitely their enemy. Tracing the voice back to its owner, it is members of the hundred tales clan watching them in the distance intermixed in the crowd.

**...**

So sorry for the ultra late update. I'm afraid that I may not get another update in until late November. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to sneak one in within the time being. Yeah so as I mentioned and you've read, I decided to go with the manga. Some of the quotes are directly from the manga; others are reworded, not mentioned at all, or some different dialogues were added. Same point though. So I do not intend to follow it exactly, I will try to focus on the other characters more. It may sound like I'm berating humans, but you gotta admit that they're being pretty stupid right now, controlled or not. Anyways, it doesn't sound like a prediction to me and can be misinterpreted. I can find so many other meanings to it that it's not even funny. I wonder what will happen.

R&R please


	11. Chapter 11 A Game of Chase

Master and Yokai

The long wait must really make you all want to kill me huh...? Sorry about that, but if I'm killed then my spirit won't continue this. Then again there are other better stories out there... -mumbles- A lot of this is like the manga, it's around the end that is really different.

Review:

Yu-na milan: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and it's gonna get busier. There's no such thing as free time in the world of advanced academics. Also writing fanfics isn't the only thing I do nor is it my main hobby. Oh Rikuo's POV will still be there but less focused upon. I guess I'll just randomly select characters to see their perspective.

**...**

Chapter 11 A Game of Chase

"Who?" Rikuo called out to the enemy. One enemy merely smirked and raised his finger towards Rikuo.

"In one night, you and the Nura clan will be eradicated."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We the Hundred Tales clan will mark the end of your life." Rikuo made for a strike but dodged it.

"AH! He attacked a human!" one of the citizens screamed in horror.

"He is far from being human!" Tsurara defend her master.

"Rikuo, what's going on?" Kana whimpered, shocked, frightened, and confused at everything happening.

"KILL NURA RIKUO!" cried a bird, one of enemy.

"My name is Encho," the enemy continued, with ally silently standing by. "Let's play a game of tag. Arm, Nose, Brain, Ears, Bones, Facial skin, Mouth are seven executives. Our creations are released throughout Tokyo. They will attack the humans. The humans will blame and attack you. You will chase after us while protecting them. We will also fight you. The time limit is daybreak. If you can defeat all seven executives in one night, you win."

"What...?" Rikuo muttered.

"Heh. I wonder if this time it will be the end for you," chuckled the other man.

"The stage is Tokyo, and the remaining time is fourteen hours," Encho resumed.

"What kind of sick joke is this? the third raged. "You will stake innocent lives at risk for the sake of ending the feud between our clans? I don't know what happened in the past, but why should humans get involved in something that they have no connection to?"

"We are yokai. Humans are foolish. It does not hurt to rid the world of the foolish." Then a human attempted to hit Rikuo with a pipe but was pulled back by Kubinashi.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kubinashi glared. "Did you not just hear what they said? Rikuo-sama was defending you, yet you attacked him? Those yokai will not hesitate to end your life!" It was no use. Rationality completely escaped their minds; minds filled with fear.

"Stop it, Kubinashi!" Tsurara demanded. "They're under that bird's control!"

"What? I'm only restraining them from attacking!"

"Since the jig's up, we can get out of our disguises right?" Kappa asked as he and the rest returned to their yokai state.

"Fine.. I'll play your stupid game since you would do it anyways..." the young master spoke. "I'll make sure to end your reign of terror!" With that, they had to flee as humans began attacking; taking Kana with them as she seems to be the only human to still have their mind. "Sanbagarasu!" The tengu siblings came at the call. "Kuromaru, gather all the crows from Tokyo and find all of the yokais from the Nura clan! Tosakamaru, be the messenger for the main house! Sasami, Kappa, lead a group to gather information on the Hundred Tales clan!"

"Yes!" They all responded. Crows went off in their own directions and Kappa followed Sasami. Rikuo placed Kana on his transportation snake then suddenly went backwards to fight off a yokai terrorizing the humans and returned to his allies.

"Oi! Don't act so recklessly!" Gozumaru scolded. Despite his claims, he sure does seem to show concern.

"Well I can't just let them be attacked! I just can't!" he argued back. They stopped for a moment in a seemingly vacant area.

_'Rikou-sama's tired...'_ Tsurara thought. "L-let's go back to the main house first!"

"Umm..." Kana spoke. "If... you want." She held out a bottle towards Rikuo. Tsurara, was disgusted, envious at her offer.

Taking the bottle, Rikuo smiled, "Thanks."

"N-no problem... You are... Rikuo-kun right?" He only looked at her without responding. "I still can't believe what I saw... More of I can't understand what happened... I don't know to call you Rikuo-kun, is it alright?"

"Huh?" confused what at what his friend is trying to say. Kana pulled her hair.

"Uwah! Sorry! I don't know! Everything is so confusing!"

"Is this really the time to be talking about this...?" Gozu complained.

"HE IS KANTO REGION'S SUPREME BOSS, NURA CLAN HOUSEHOLD'S THIRD GENERATION'S SUPREME COMMANDER!" Tsurara exploded, pointed at the frightened Kana, making that latter's situation worse.

"She lost it..."

"Hey, Tsurara..." Rikuo attempted to intervene only to be cut off again.

"Rikuo-sama! We should bring this girl to the main house! The guys won't try to eat her! If we keep her then she'll just be in the way!" The yuki-onna insisted, letting her emotions get the better of her, tearing up even. "No, Rikuo-sama, you need to go to the main house too!"

"Why are you crying...?"

_"Found them. Nura Rikuo is here!"_ cried the evil bird, guiding an angry mob towards them.

"Stupid bird!" Gozu scowled.

"Why don't we just get rid of it?" Mezu asked. Soon they were surrounded by humans blocking every path.

"Kana, I'll explain everything later, just trust me," Rikuo concluded as he prepared for defense.

"About not getting rid of the stupid bird?"

"..." The Tokyo residents chanted 'kill' as the attacked with bloodlust. Rikuo made it seem like he was about to attack them, with his blade in front of him. Instead, he and his allies jumped over the crowd and fled.

At the main house, there was a meeting discussing the dire matter. Endless bickering until Nurarihyon slammed his pipe down to quiet the yokai. "Tokyo? Call all of the Kanto region! Don't forgive the Hundred Tales clan. Destroy everything without any traces," he declared, with his grandson on his mind.

Others have already gone out to help relieve the case. Communicating through cellphones. Kejoro was with Kubinashi checking out one area of the town. VRRRRRR! Kejoro; Aotabou, in another area; and Shouei, also in another region, answered their cell phones. "Listen up..." Kurotabo's voice crossed through. "We are not to go and help Rikuo. It seems that the ayakashi of the Hundred Tales clan are attacking humans. We will crush them, with the cooperation of clans scattered throughout Tokyo!"

"Kurotabo! Alright..." Kejoro responded, though surprised.

"A word of warning. This is not a battle between clans." His voice was grim and filled with restrained hatred. "This is a clever strategy to separate us... In other words, they are confident that they won't lose in one-on-one battles. Tread carefully." He ended the call and slammed his fist into a wall. "Yanagida... I'll at least send you to hell." Determined in his dangerous state, he moved forward to seek out the rat he intends to destroy.

Kejoro put away her phone. "This has really become a large-scale operation..." Kubinashi commented. "Let's go and stay focused, Kejoro." She pulled out a blade from her sleeve, following Kubinashi.

"Yes... Let's do our best." She slashed him, reviewing a monster in disguise of a Nura member.

"H-how?"

"Your cellphone did not ring a moment ago. In this situation, we do not know who is an ally and who is an enemy so we all carry a cell phone, even though we're yokai. And when Kubinashi and I are alone, he calls me Kino..." As Kejoro explained, she was attacked from behind. "?"

"Found out so soon? Taking prey astray and killing them is my fighing style," One of the executives, Tamasaburo, said. "Kino was it? I want to try getting called that by that lady-killer. I'll be taking that face." She (he?) used her (his?) power as Sanmoto's facial skin to take on Kejoro's appearance. "You've served your purpose. Later!"

"Ku..bi... nashi..." A shadowy figure appeared a moment later.

"What happened...?" It asked.

Aotabou rode his motorcycle all over Tokyo, running yokai down or solely by his brute strength. "THEY JUST KEEP COMING BACK! OI HUMANS! GET OUT OF HERE! GO OUT OF TOWN OR SOMETHING 'CAUSE IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"

"A yokai helping us? Maybe it's only Rikuo that's the bad one? Maybe he can get rid of Rikuo for us with his strength..." the citizens murmured.

"WHAT? RIKUO-SAMA! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU, MASTER!" Aotabou zoomed off hysterically, forgetting what Kurotabo just ordered.

"Maybe not..." He continued attacking little pesks along the way attempt to find his master, unknowningly completely going the wrong way.

Shouei fended off the yokai murdering humans in the southern part of Tokyo. "They only come back in growing numbers..."

"MASTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" A glaring light in the distance, quickly gaining speed, was heading towards them.

"? AOTABO?" There was hardly any time to react to it before it was only a yard away when it was at least a hundred a second ago. Shouei used his massive strength to stop the running motor, being pushed a few feet back. The citizens and even yokai nearby with stunned.

"Eh? Shouei, what are you doing?" Ao asked, ignorant to what he nearly did.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU? STOP THE VEHICLE!"

"It isn't moving."

"The engine and wheels still are!" Ao turned off the bike, and the victim dropped him and the motorcycle. "... I have a good reason to punch you..."

"I was looking for Rikuo-sama! Why did you stop my bike?"

"You nearly ran me over! Didn't Kurotabo tell us to not look for him?"

"But I'm worried!"

"He can handle himself! Besides, aren't there at least three other people with him?"

"He could be getting picked on by a big guy right now!" (Cough)

"... I really want to knock some sense into you..."

"I can understand why you'd be mad. I am too at how Rikuo's being treated as a criminal!"

"... You are hopeless..."

At this moment, Rikuo and company where encountered by a big lug from the broken wall. Perhaps Aotabo jinxed it, or it's merely a coincidence. "You're Nura Rikuo, right? I'm 'Raiden the Trigger-hammer'. One of the seven executives!"

**...**

Well sorry for the lateness. Yeah the beginning is pretty similar to the manga except I got some things jumbled up do to bad memory. I had fun with the ending part before Raiden. But poor Shouei, about to ran over by a speeding nanny. I think in the manga, they're a bit rushing through the battles... And are definitely neglecting the supporting characters.

R&R please. Sorry about hiatus. I'll try to get another chapter in this week. I might be on hiatus again for a month cause of things going on. Just a warning.


	12. Chapter 12 Driving Everyone Mad

Master and Yokai

Okay I figured that I'll be killed at some point XD

Reviews:

Yu-na milan: Don't worry Rihan will come soon. Of course he'd be very angry at the Hundred Tales clan trying to kill his son. Encho's a creepy character that I won't mind killing off. Yes, yes I'll try to update as much as I could before going on hiatus again due to school stuff.

Feuwitch: Hi hi. I'm sorry about the hiatus thing. I'll try to get some done even when I should be doing work. Yeah I when I updated the last one I was like it was only about 2000 words? I'll try my best get this one updated first.

**...**

Chapter 12 Driving Everyone Mad

"What is this absurdity...?" uttered Rihan. He stood on top of a skyscraper in Tokyo, watching the chase below. Every second his anger grew. "Hundred Tales clan is it...? This time, you're going down for sure...!" He leaped down to join the battle. One street to another he beheaded yokai of the enemy clan and raced to find his son as well as the boss.

_"Kill Nura Rikuo!"_ that annoying bird squawked. Rihan looked up with a piercing stare.

"You..." Without further delay, he launched up and slashed the bird to pieces.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" cried a familiar voice north of the Second with glaring headlights shining brightly on the latter.

"Huh?" Rihan squinted in its direction before realizing who and what it is heading straight for him. "Aa-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He quickly dodged it before he became road kill. "A-Aotabo?" The motorcycle screeched past him then abruptly zoomed backwards nearly hitting Rihan again.

"Eh? Rihan-sama? Need a ride?"

_'Should I get a ride from this reckless guy and not having to worry about getting run over or not take my chances of crashing or falling off...? Hmm... This is hard...'_ He debated in his head for a moment. "N-no... I rather not... What are you doing speeding? How did you get a license?"

"License?"

"... Never mind..." It's like deja vu for Aotabo but he doesn't sense it.

"I must help Rikuo-sama!" Ao started up his motor alarming Rihan.

_'I am __**not**__ going to let him get near Rikuo on that no matter how carefully he will be around him!' _"No! You help get rid of these pests. _I'll_ save my son!"

"Yes, sir..." Ao made a U-turn to head back to his area, forcing Rihan to move out of the again.

"Three times? Are you serious?"

"WHAT?" Ao was about to turn around again.

"NOTHING!" he quickly replied. "Huf... I am confiscating that monster bike later..." Rihan hurried to where Rikuo was, saving humans at the same time.

Rikuo fought Raiden without any luck. Tsurara watched in horror and how strong their enemy was as she stood by Kana, both worrying about Rikuo. Gozu and Mezu have even less of a chance of defeating nonetheless damage Raiden. "Ha! My bones are the toughest in the world! No one can beat me!" Raiden proclaimed, flicking his opponents away.

"Ugh... Well, I've been meaning to try this new trick," Rikuo smirked. Raiden then smashed him between his fist and foot. The girls screamed as Raiden laughed.

"AHAHAHA! You were just planning on running away again!" At that moment, Rikuo sliced through with his crumbled blade, broken from earlier attacks, exploding the limbs to bits. "W-what the? My arm! My leg! They're...!"

"What was that you said? Run away? Who would do that, moron? I've been here all along. I'm not running or hiding from you!" When the flying debris lifted, there stood Rikuo, taking on a slightly different appearance.

"Rikuo-sama! That appearance...?" Tsurara noted at Rikuo with his hair let down.

"If you all stay so close to me, you'll get swallowed up by my fear." With that, the four allies back away as Rikuo charged up for his finishing move. Fear ran through Raiden. "You didn't think I wasted my time simply waiting these past six months did you?" Charged and sent his enemy exploding. "You killed too many people..."

"RIKUO!" Rihan jumped down from a building, guided by the blast.

"Dad?"

"Ri- What the heck happened to your hair...? It looks like you just woke up."

"... What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you! You have nothing to do with the Hundred Tales clan! Well you do now... But that's not the case! I'll settle this problem once and for all!" Rikuo wasn't even listening anymore; he faced the other four, unintentionally hurting his dad's feelings.

"What's matter? You sure are keeping your distance."

"It's just that you're way too different from how you usually are!" Tsurara exaggerated though the other three agreed. "Like your hairstyle! And you don't give off your usual rustling-whooshing feeling!" The others nodded then stopped in the middle with a puzzled face.

"What the heck is a rustling-whooshing feeling?"

"I don't get it..." Rihan said.

"Me neither... I just switched my fear from 'defense' to 'offense'. So that's why I might look a little more aggressive."

"Aggressive? Like I said, it looks like you just got out of bed."

"... Dad..." Then what seems to be a stick swung out of nowhere towards Rikuo, who caught it. It was a sword and appeared the deliverer.

"You're..." Tsurara inserted. "Itaku!"

"WEASEL!" Rihan was about to attack Itaku, assuming he's an enemy.

"STOP!" Rikuo interfered, causing his dad to fall over from abruptly stopping. "That's my instructor!" To Itaku he said, "What, so you followed me here huh?"

"Hmph. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Itaku commented.

"Why are Toono's forces here? I thought they don't leave Toono with the exception of the Kyoto's issue..." Tsurara pondered.

"I was watching. It's good that you beat him, but you get a failing grade... That sword won't last all night." Rikuo looked at his worn out sword.

"It's all worn out? You slashed through Raiden with _that_? Offensive fear... Just what is that?"

"Ahaha! That's my boy! Beating up yokai like that with a weapon as bad as that!" Rihan was very pleased with his son's strength.

Ignoring his dad again, Rikuo explained, "Ahh. To put simply, in order to 'cut' an opponent, I put my fear into my sword. Taking a hint from the 'hyoui' that Itaku uses, I learned this by going back and forth to Toono over the past six months."

"Hold on... You only came over the first time. After that, I was always the one coming out here!" Itaku corrected.

"No need to say that! If you were watching, you should have helped!"

"I'm not obliged to help you!" Rihan at the moment is hiding out at a pile of rubble, sulking at the fact that he's being ignored.

"Rikuo-sama! I have a report!" Kuromaru stopped the bickering. "A large number of yokai are appearing in the center of Shibuya Station! They are filling the shopping district and attacking humans! Nura clan members said, 'It's as if yokai are being created..' throughout the entire area!"

"Sanmoto...?" Rihan uttered, shocking. He could have sworn that he marked his end three hundred years ago. "This Hundred Tales clan..."

"Dad, go find the other executives of that clan. I'll go to Shibuya!" RIkuo decided. Rihan, who did not want to separate from his son, reluctantly agree and went another direction. "I'm counting on you, Itaku, Kuromaru!"

"WAIT!" Tsurara added. "Before that, what do we do with Ienaga-san? It'll be very dangerous for her!"

"We'll take Kana with us."

"Rikuo-sama!"

"Right now, no matter where we go, it will be dangerous... Stay close to me."

"Oi Yuki-onna, what's with the human?" Itaku asked.

"She's trying act cute..." She replied, not too pleased with the decision. _'But lately, Rikuo-sama's been losing a lot of things important to him... Maybe she's the only human that would understand him...? Isn't there a better way to protect her...?'_

"I... I want to go with you too! I said it before, didn't I? I want to know more about you! I'm not going to run away!" Kana declared.

"Alright!" Rikuo said and they headed off, not knowing the Gyuuki kids already went ahead.

Moments before, Kiyotsugu decided to prove his friend's innocence and headed off into the heart of Tokyo to catch the hero on film. He did not care about the dangers of being near yokai, he coolly kept moving forward looking for the master of the night. Video camera in hand, fully charged, he strolled through the panic of the city. He's been trying to contact Kana, who he is aware that is near Rikuo, via his creepy doll walkie talkie. There was no answer. Kiyotsugu only started panicking when a giant spider yokai made its way towards him. He felt a bit faint until Aotabo saved the day by smashing its head into the wall.

"That's the thousandth one... Or was it millionth...? GAH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! THE JUST KEEP COMING BACK!" the hero grew frustrated. Kiyotsugu stared at him for a moment, as his heart calmed down to a considerable level. He then realized that the frustrated man was an ally.

"He's so strong!" one of the humans around told the other. "Maybe he can kill Nura Rikuo!"

"Huh? What was that? I'm not killing my master! He has helped hundreds of humans, and you're treating him as a wanted criminal? Just go home! You humans shouldn't be outside!" The gasping humans hurried on to supposed safety. However, Kiyotsugu remained.

_"I think I've seen him before...!" _Kiyotsugu thought for a moment, staring at the bllue monk. Then a light bulb went off. "Ah! M-mr! You were the yokai with the Lord of Darkness back then! Can you take me to Rikuo?"

"Eh? Kiyotsugu...? What do you think you're doing looking for him? Are you after his head too?" He grabbed him by the collar.

"No! Right now, he's viewed as a villain. I want to catch him on film and release it to the public! What is real and what is not! They'll see and will know he is nothing like a villain! I want to prove his innocence!" Aotabo looked at the boy for a while; he saw that he was indeed sincere in the cause.

"You... Would do something like that...?" Ao asked to make sure.

"I admire the Lord of Darkness. That he would do something like this is impossible! And if it's Rikuo, then there's definitely no way Rikuo would kill everyone! Besides, Rikuo is my friend and family."

"Heh. You got some guts. I like the way you think, kid. Alright then, get on!" Ao placed him down on his bike and slapped on a helmet for him with the latter completely shocked that a yokai is using a bike. Then the yokai busted out a cell phone and called his comrade, further baffling Kiyotsugu. "Oi, Kuromaru- What? You're taking him to Shibuya? Gotta tell everyone else..." He began dialing quickly causing Kiyo's eyes to budge out at how proficient yokais are with technology. His reactions are priceless. "You may want to hold on 'cause I drive fast! We're going to Shibuya! I'm coming master!" Ao warned. Once ready to go, Ao zoomed through the town, causing Kiyo to slightly regret tagging along with _him_. Along the way they nearly ran over victim number three, Kappa.

"! AO!" Kappa cried, jumping to a safer area. He couldn't use his power since water would only make it even more dangerous. Kappa could have swore he saw his life flash before his eyes by his own comrade.

"Eh? Kappa?" Ao jerked a stop. Kiyo was getting a bit dizzy.

"Slow down! You might hit one of us!" He thought back to the earlier encounters.

"Uh... A little late for that..."

"? Who did you kill?"

"I only killed the enemy!"

"Who of us did you hit?"

"Er... Well... I guess I hit Shouei 'cause he forced a stop on me... I didn't hit Rihan-sama, but he looked scared..."

"... Ao... That bike is gonna get confiscated..."

"I know... Well, I'm gonna get moving!" He started up his motorcycle and zigzagged away before Kappa could say anymore.

In Shibuya, many girls being changed into yokai by the Arm of the Hundred Tales clan, Kyousai. Screams ripped through the air, with humans powerless to stop it. Nearby, Maki and Torii were aiding the escapes through the building. Unfortunately Kyousai and his yokai caught wind of it and chased after the two. "We never get a break from yokai, huh Torii...?" Maki commented, fending off yokai with her dagger.

"So it's that girl again...?" Kyousai uttered. Torii noticed the leader of the yokai mob and fear and memories surged through her.

"M-Maki!" Torii called to her friend, using the latter as somewhat of a shield. "I know that person..."

"I had such fun back then. Fufu.. You in white.. you in black.. When I look at you, I create and destroy, create and destroy all sorts of girls..."

"Don't tell me... You're the guy who made that fake Torii?" Maki gasped, still pointing her knife towards him and the yokai.

"You are... the girl's friend? Heh, no matter. I think I can make a good picture out of both of you. Capture them." Yokai charged at them, but Maki used the bracelet Mamiru had given her and Torii. From the explosion of the creations, the two were able to make their escape and head towards an exit. While on the escalator, they were once again surrounded by yokai. This time, since she had already used the bracelet, she used the charm Yura had given them, creating a yokai water slide. Almost home free at the door, they were again surrounded, but now Kyousai joined the actually chased and caught Maki by the neck with his whip. "That was interesting. I wonder what kind of yokai I can turn you into..." Torii stood between them.

"S-stop! I'll take her place..." Switching targets, Kyousai used the whip to pull her to him.

"So you intended to get close to use this rosary, huh? I've changed my mind. I'll turn you into a yokai, and you will **devour that girl**!"

"TORII!" Maki cried. Then, before anything else happened, a man in black clad and a straw hat interrupted, entering through the door.

"You..." Kyousai glared the monk, with memories from Sanmoto flowing through. The man returned the glare.

"Hundred Tales clan..." he began. "This time... We will put an end to you!"

"I-it's the monk...!" Torii uttered with hope. Maki didn't say anything, but she knew someone had come to save them.

"Kurotabo... You've betrayed us and joined the Nura clan... You will pay for that!" Kyousai sent his yokai minions to attack, which the target only slashed away.

"I was never a part of your clan... However, it sickens me that I've helped you when I was under Sanmoto's influence..." Kurotabo attacked, but Kyousai used Torii as a shield.

"AH!" she cried but calmed a bit, trusting her past savior.

"Torii!" Maki cried again, trying to make her way towards her. Kurotabo missed Torii and managed to land a few hits on Kyousai himself. With another strike, the weapons hidden in his sleeves tore off the enemy's arm, falling back, and Kurotabo pulled Torii away from him. He pushed the former hostage to be reunited with her friend.

"Stay back!" he warned. He suspected something was up. No way would an executive be so easily defeated. Right he was. Kyousai stood back up, painting a new arm for himself.

"I... will not be defeated by you!" the enemy roared. Before their battle commenced again, the wall east of them broke and in came Rikuo sporting two swords, ready to fight. "Nura... Rikuo..."

"Young master..."

**...**

I think that's a good end for this chapter. It should be longer than the last chapter at least, but I'm kind of tired... Didn't expect Kurotabo to come save the day huh? He kind of disappeared after the beginning of the chase... And to think he's an important character in that arc, or at least one of the most involved of the two clans. Rihan will be back soon so don't worry. I don't want to crowd one area with all of them, but I want to give a chance to other characters which the mangaka is neglecting while still keeping Rikuo as the main hero.

R&R please. I'll try to get another chapter soon, but I don't promise anything.


	13. Chapter 13 Art and Story

Master and Yokai

Feel soo terrible... Sorry for the extreme delay. I'm probably gonna be slower on updates now that the busier part of the year is coming up...

Reviews

FeuWitch: I believe some chapters back I talk about Rihan. So if you hunt it down, maybe it'll help you understand. That or just take it that he's alive here.

Yu-na milan- Well it's still heading about the same direction, just taking some twists and turns :) I take Rihan to be a more silly than serious character so gotta have him commenting. Poor Tsurara, jealousy isn't good but she can't help it. And Rikuo... He's a lost cause when it comes to emotions like that.

**...**

Chapter 13 Art and Story

Rikuo held his crippled blade towards Kyousai, his newer sword down by side. He glared intensely at the demon painter and said not a word. "Are you trying to draw fear from me with that pathetic blade?" the enemy hissed.

"This very blade may be more than enough to take you down," the young master simply replied without his grip or sight wavering. Kurotabo took some steps forward to stand partially behind Rikuo, to support his master in the battle that will continue. Tsurara would have much liked to join the two but instead went to protect Torii and Maki, knowing that Rikuo would have wanted that.

"Ha! Don't get so cocky! You shouldn't underestimate your opponent!" Kyousai readied his paint and invisible palate with the two retaliating by going into proper battle stance. No more than a few seconds afterwards did they resume their fight.

"Why are yokai saving us? Aren't they bad?" Maki asked, watching the clash.

"Not all yokai are. The monk saved me twice before today and the other... Wasn't he the one who saved us years ago?" Torii responded to her best friend.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah he is!"

"Not only at the bus incident, but several times afterwards when yokai attacked," Tsurara added when she finally approached the two who looked at her.

"Another yokai?" How is it that they cannot see the striking resemblance to the very friend and classmate they know? It's baffling.

"I am a yokai, but I won't harm you. Rikuo wouldn't want that."

"Rikuo.. And that creep called him Nura Rikuo... Is he really the same Rikuo?"

"... Yes, he is."

"So Nura-kun is a yokai.." Torii uttered. "But he's not the bad type; it's just not in his character. Why didn't he tell us? Aren't we friends?"

"Actually I can see why he won't tell us..." Maki answered, referring to a certain fanboy.

"Okay, that makes sense, and who are you?" Torii asked Tsurara who was semi paying attention and watching the battle.

"Eh? You can't recognize me? It's me, Oikawa Tsurara! I'm Rikuo's bodyguard," Tsurara reintroduced herself to the stunned buddies.

"Ehhhh I should have figured you were a yokai too after hearing about Rikuo. No wonder you look so much like Oikawa-san... You are her..." Maki muttered.

"Don't worry! Daddy's coming to save you!" an oh so familiar voice projected from the distance, seeping through the openings. This just confused everyone that caused to pause briefly and look in the direction of the echo.

"What the...?" Rikuo uttered. Then he realized that that means... "Oh no... Not now..." He looked away, ashamed and embarrassed, as the owner of the voice made an entrance. Kyousai only stared at him blankly, proccessing some thoughts. Even his paintings ceased to move about for moment. The room was awkwardly silent upon the shout.

"Rihan-sama... Really...?" Kurobato sighed as he too looked away, feeling similar to what Rikuo felt.

"What? I can't let my little boy get in a worse condition. Hey! Why aren't you even looking at me? What did I do?"

"... Dad, we can handle this... Just go wait over there and help Tsurara protect my friends..." Rikuo pushed his father out of the way so he can finish what he butted into, ignoring his parent's complaints. "Can we take a moment just to get the atmosphere back?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you but fine..." Kyousai gave in. He too needed to snap back together. After a few minutes of stretching, the three fighters resumed.

"Rihan-sama, what are you doing here?" Tsurara exhaled as he joined the girls in their little sit out.

"I want to give the Hundred Tales Clan a piece of my mind. If they want revenge, then they should take it out on me not my son. I'm the one who got rid of Sanmoto three hundred years ago..." Rihan grumbled.

"Yet you came here specifically. That's only one of the enemy. Do you not trust your son and his comrades?"

"They're after Rikuo, so I might as well follow and give assistance. Besides... If they dare leave another mark on him, I'm crushing them down right there and then!" An immense deadly protective aura emitted from and around the Second, causing everyone including the fighters to back up.

"Rihan-sama! Calm down, Rikuo can beat them with his own strength and night parade. He proved to be a capable commander after the K- huge yokai incident six months back. He'll be fine!" Tsurara nearly mentioned the Kyoto mayhem, something that must not be spoken about to the Second. Never. He suspected that they were hiding something, but let it go. "Now that I think about it... Where's Itaku? Is he still fending yokai off the streets?" Yuki onna glanced all around. "Where did Ienaga go too...?"

Itaku was finally finished cleaning off the street of yokai, well at least that street. It was then he encountered a crazed man speeding with a motorcycle with two dangling kids trying to hold on heading his way. Now if he had lowered his guard sooner, he might have been road kill by now. "What the...? Is the Nura Clan crazy?" He had popped the wheels so it ceased to move any further after a screeching landing.

"What gives?" Aotabo complained about his ruined bike. He should have expected it; it would have been disassembled eventually. Now that the wheels are damaged to an extent beyond repair, no one has to worry about it being a threat until a new pair of wheels replace the old. The two dizzy kids regained stability.

"Ah shut up. I wouldn't be surprised if you nearly ran over your allies too!" It was a bit silence, indicating that it indeed happened. Several times too, many more off-screen. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something useful?"

"I'm gonna assist Rikuo-sama and aid these kids to help prove his innocence!"

"Someone else just joined a moment ago. This area doesn't need any more help! As to the latter of that statement, he's in there." Kiyotsugu and Kana hurried inside where they ended up joining their friends at the spectators' spot while recording the battle and conversations. "And you, instead of going inside, why don't you help me get rid of yokai on the other streets!" Itaku forcefully pushed Ao in the direction. He wanted to fix his bike first, not that he's gonna let that happen.

At the main house...

"Ah that felt great!" Wakana got out of the shower and headed to her room with Kejoro behind her.

"Doesn't it?" Kejoro asked. Then Kubinashi appeared and attacked Kejoro, startling Wakana. "You!"

"Imposter! Wakana-sama, please hurry out of here!" He kept his string chained tightly around the imposter as Wakana attempts to make her escape. However, she came to a stop when she felt something like a wall blocking her path.

"Kubinashi! There seems to be some sort of wall here!"

"Heh. How interesting you are, but do you really think it will be easy to defeat me?" The imposter broke out of the strings and revealed his true form. A stage appeared and on it are the enemy himself and Kubinashi. "This is my stage, and it will follow my script where I am the hero and you are the villain. The hero must eradicate the villain, so here on this very stage will be the end of your life."

**...**

So much for a cliffhanger since you'd know what would happen if you keep up with the series. Sorry it's so short but I should get something up. I stopped looking at the manga so there shouldn't really be any direct quotes unless I actually somehow remembered it. Yeah... It'll be pretty off. I didn't focus so much on the actually fighting scenes 'cause first of all, that's really hard to describe especially without looking and I want to focus more on other characters. I'm not too into Nurarihyon no Mago right now, so it might seem uninteresting. Sorry but my writing skills really depend on my mood.

R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14 Act and Battle

Master and Yokai

-cautiously with a shield- I'm... back...? -dodges tomatoes and rocks- Sorry for the long wait... I-

GC: Sowry ain't gonna cut it!

... Quiet you... Anyways... I'm getting busier and busier. I barely got the chance to update my other fic the other day. And I really shouldn't even be working on this... I should be cramming but I'll spare sometime. I actually lost some interest since I thought the way the Sanmoto arc end was pretty poor and the Mount Osore was eh... But I'm interested again, I want to know how Rikuo is gonna manage the alliances and his school friends. I didn't expect to see the Shikoku 88 Demons returning... I don't think Shouei would be too happy about that. Also excuse me if I fumble up on the chapter content. I don't remember too well what happened but I don't have the time to go back through everything. Phfft... I didn't make in February...

Disclaimer once again: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago. NONE OF IT.

**...**

Chapter 14 Act and Battle

_ "This isn't good... This fear... It's overwhelming, and there's some sort of barrier surrounding us... I must protect Wakana-sama!"_ Kubinashi thought as he readied his strings for combat. The enemy made no move, merely chuckled. Something's up that is certainly in his favor to cause him to look down on the troubled yokai. Without any further delay, Kubinashi launched his strings at the kabuki performer. Deflected, no damage or effect what so ever.

"Ahahaha! This is my stage, and we are actors. Everything follows my script. I am to win, and you are to be **eliminated**," Tamasaburou laughed before slashing Kubinashi with a double end spear which he claims to be a katana. The latter barely managed to escape vital injury however still at a great disadvantage.

_"Not good... Not good at all... If I could at least find a way for Wakana-sama to escape, I don't have to worry about her for the time being. Then again... He's currently focused on me... But how can I defeat him if my fear won't work?"_ Kubinashi thought long and hard while playing a game of dodge. Before long, the spear slashed him along his torso all the way to the stage wall. "Gah!" Blood poured out of his mouth and wound as he laid against the ground and the wall struggling to stand up. _"He's too powerful..."_ His head lifted to see Wakana about to be attacked. "W-Wakana-sama!" He stretched out his hand towards her but was too far away.

"Rikuo's mother. Oh how it is an honor for you to die on my blade," Tamasaburou began to swing his weapon at her. Then she busted out a gun and shot the enemy in the head with it. It worked; blood poured down the side of his face and temporarily stunned him. Shocked both Kubinashi and the infiltrator was.

"You.. You said this stage as a script right? So this kind of adlibbing would make you vulnerable," Wakana huffed triumphantly with the gun still in her hand.

"You had something like that?" Kubinashi managed to ask, slowl recovering from shock.

"I'm the wife of a yakuza household. It's best if I have a hidden weapon. Fufufu, I always wanted to do something like this." He was speechless. It was very unlikely for her to do something like that especially with her personality. But thanks to that, they were able to find a loophole and even out the playing field. Angered, Tamasaburou rushed an attack on Wakana. Kubinashi regained the strength to defend the mistress thanks to a memory that resurfaced. He stopped the opponent's movement and tied him down.

"It's over... I won't let you laid another finger on the Second's treasure again..." The stage disappeared and reinforcement from the house came and made sure there'd be no more trouble. _"Come to think of it... Where __**is**__ Rihan-sama?"_

In Shibuya...

Kurotabou and Rikuo were finishing their fight with Kyousai, who can barely hold up a fight much longer. Kuroumaru flew in to inform Rikuo. However seeing as he is busy, he disobeyed the command and informed Rihan who was just watching in the sideline. "Rihan-sama, Wakana-sama is being targeted-"

"WHAT?" the Second cried with outrage before the crow could even finish. He stood up and ran back to the main house.

"M-mom?" Rikuo over heard, his voice mixed with worry and anger.

"Kubinashi is taking care of things over there at the moment" Kuroumaru finished to Rikuo and Rihan was already long gone, all that was left was a trail of dust.

"... I'll leave things to Kubinashi. And to dad if he gets there in time..." Rikuo turned his full attention back to Kyousai who was taking advantage of that, but luckily Kurotabou covered for him.

"Rihan-sama... Really, this is why you don't just do things as you please..." Tsurara sighed. The Kiyojuuji Paranormal Investigation Squad was baffled at what just happened. Kyousai was about to trap Rikuo in a decaying curse until Kurotabou intervened, slicing off anything that Kyousai could use against them be it arm or brush. He wasn't about to leave any openings for the enemy. He was determined to defeat the Hundred Tales Clan and protect the Nura Clan. Rikuo and Kurotabou performed matoi and landed a finishing blow on Kyousai, defeating yet another executive. The latter let out a scream before falling dead on the ground. Panting, the two backed up to the spectator spot. Tsurara hide her little jealously, wanting to perform matoi with Rikuo. However, Kurotabou did sense a minor animosity towards him from him. On the other hand, he sensed gratitude from the other girls.

"We can't sit around here and do nothing," Rikuo began before his classmates got a chance to ask some questions. "You guys shouldn't linger around us any longer since we're heading towards their hideout. Tsurara, would you take them back to the main house?"

"But I want to go too!" Yuki-onna protested.

"You swore loyalty to me, didn't you?" She hesitated and gave in.

"Yes, master..."

"Kurotabou, let's g- Hey is that a camera?" Rikuo finally noticed the camera Kiyotsugu held on to that was still recording.

"Y-yes! I will prove your innocence!" Kiyotsugu stuttered. Rikuo slipped a smirk and a soft chuckled.

"Thank you... All of you. Now go with Tsurara back to my house." They wanted to stay longer, some more than others, but they complied. Itaku entered and ushered them to hurry. The three of them went outside only to, yes you suspected by now, almost be ran over by none other than Aotabou. "A-Ao?" Aotabou skidded to a stop a good building away, turned around, and screeched towards them with a glaring light. "N-no, no, no STOP!" Rikuo and the other two dodge it. Luckily for Tsurara and the humans, they took a different path and weren't they glad they did even though they wanted to see Rikuo off but did worried when they heard the ruckus. "HOW THE HELL(O) DID YOU GET A LICENSE FOR THAT?"

"RIKUO-SAMA!" Aotabou went for a hug, clearly blind to the anger expressed on all three almost road-killed victims. Kurotabou punched him before he had the chance to hug, revenge for almost running them over. He was already in possibly the worst mood there; that motorcycle did not help, only skyrocketed heartbeats and lives flashing before their eyes. Right now, all three are on about the same level of outrage. Itaku wanted to inflict more pain as it was his _second _time nearly becoming a squashed weasel; however, he restrained himself but sent icy glares instead.

"... Aotabou... If you're just blindly driving around, go back to the main house- CAREFULLY- and help protect everyone there..." Rikuo cautiously ordered. He, and others, clearly has plans in mind to eradicate the motorcycle. It was just far too dangerous for everyone with that around.

"YES MASTER!" he skedaddled out of there, still at an immense speed. They wanted to tell him to slow down, but they knew there would be consequences if they tried. After a mere second, all that was left was dust and gush of wind with the scent of blood in the air. Without any further hesitation, the three headed off to the lair of Sanmoto's Hundred Tales Clan.

Hundreds of newly born yokai mixed in with old loyal ones constantly got in the way, slowing them down and draining their energy. Eventually, they stood before the giant doors of the hideout where they were awaited by a shadowy figure. Rikuo and his two allies readied their weapons until light shown on the mysterious figure's face that walked up to them.

"R-Ryuji?" Rikuo was baffled at why the exorcist was there. Especially with the events that happened at Kyoto, he wasn't expecting anyone from the Keikain clan to aid them.

"Gray existence," he simply replied, angering Kurotabou and annoyed Rikuo. Itaku didn't particularly care about the statement.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you, and all these yokai squirming around sickens me so I'll eradicate them." They weren't too happy about that last part. He could have also been referring to them.

"What's the message...?"

"I'll tell you later."

"..." Without any further delay, Ryuji joined the party and forced open the doors into a powerful storm of fear and darkness.

Inside, Yanagida and Yosuzume awaited them.

"This will be as far as you go..." Yanagida growled. He wasn't about to let them disrupt his beloved master's resurrection.

"... Rikuo, Itaku, go on ahead. I have a score to settle with him. Deeper in would probably be much more dangerous. Be careful..." Kurotabou urged them to go without him, forgetting about Ryuji who actually disappeared around that time.

"Kurotabou... Alright, I'll leave it to you," Rikuo agreed. "Let's go Itaku, Ry- Eh? Where'd he go...?"

"Doesn't matter, move it!" Itaku pushed him forward.

"I won't let you!" Yanagida sent Yosuzume to hold them back, but the onmyoji reappeared and stopped her.

"Thanks Ryuji!" Rikuo called as he passed through.

"Tch, foolish yokai..." the liar grumbled. The four soon commenced into battle in which the enemies would flee from eventually. Rikuo and Itaku headed to where Enchou and the brain stood. Upon entry was a shocking sight. Enchou had eliminated the brain, his own ally.

"Unbelievable... You would even go to such an extent to murder one of your own..." Rikuo glared. "But, why?

"Heh. There was just simply no use for such a piece. Sanmoto would return regardless," Enchou chucked. Hidden in the dark behind was something huge. It was difficult to make out what it was exactly until it moved; it was alive.

"W-what _is_ that?" Rikuo backed up a millimeter, nearly letting his guard down. Itaku strengthened his fear and prepared for the worst to come. All that responded was a low chuckled followed by the monster's small movements.

**...**

Okay I seriously don't remember too well about the Sanmoto battle and whatnot but I don't have the urge to go check because that will just take up too much time. I was gonna change some of the actions anyways. I did intend on making this chapter considerably longer like my other fic due to the mini hiatus, but that wasn't going to happen because for some reason I take forever just doing a chapter and not enough motivation. Then again the other one I was hyped up and it's mostly dialogue and less detail but normally isn't as long as this in terms of words... At any rate, the next chapter should be the end of this arc along with some mini stories about the other yokai during the time. I'm more or less going to skip the Mount Osore part because that literally wasn't that interesting to me. So we'll get back to the school thing even though Rikuo's preparing alliances.

R&R Please


	15. Chapter 15 End of One, Start of Another

Master and Yokai

-fails to dodge all the rocks and tomatoes- ... Needless to say... I hardly have time to work on these anymore... If I don't update it's either that I'm busy or I quit. Sorry. I feel guilty for quitting but hey I haven't decided yet and there are far better stories out there anyways. I'm still working on another fanfic too. I officially discontinued the other stuff I had and I don't really plan to start new ones because of my restricted time to update. In other news, the new chapters seem cool but rushed... Sad face.

Review(s):

Masterofbalance: I'm well caught up with the story. I read it as it comes out but my updates varies so it may clash with the actually story but it's not suppose to be exactly the same cause of... well certain characters. But thanks for the summary and the suggestion of doing the stuff I skipped. I guess I'll do them as "flashback" or "special" chapters. After this arc is over so it isn't all over the place.

Random ribbon: Thanks. I'll try to keep updating when I can.

**...**

Chapter 15. End of One, Start of Another

Ao Aondon headed straight towards them. Rikuo leaped for a slash but upon contact, the blade shattered and he was knocked back. Itaku then went in for an attack but failed to damage it, instead the former took on wounds from its attack. Large and tough. They were in a pickle. Without a moment to spare, Ao Aondon launched a beam from its... mouth..? Powerful, very powerful. The ray destroyed the area and its surroundings where Rikuo and Itaku barely evaded. Unfortunately for them, it set them back a good distance away from their enemy.

"Ugh... Where is its weak point...?" Rikuo muttered. It was beyond their power to prevent Enchou from leaving during the battle. They braced themselves for another attack. Defensive strategy was their only option at the moment. Rikuo strengthen his fear and sliced off its arm. One less thing to worry about. Should they start by taking it out limb by limb to prevent it from moving? Their hopes were only tossed away from it reattached the arm.

"Don't just stand there and stare! There has to be something we could do." Itaku shouted to the frustrated clan leader. Every slash they gave failed. It kept recovering but each time it's slower. It's weak point finally appeared!

"It's regeneration is becoming slower each time... Where is its power source?"

"I saw a kettle in it's mouth... That must be it!" They dodged the retaliations as they conversed. "I'll take care of the kettle. You finish it off!" The weasel aimed at its jaw and gave it a slashed. Rikuo immediately sped forward but a blur launched pass him. The final blow was given and the monster was finally eliminated. "That's done... Oi Ri-" His expression changed to a stunned blank one when he turned around. Rikuo, too, stared, ceased to move. They both were looking at the same thing...

"Ugly creature... It got a lot of nerve to pick my boy and his friend!" the 'blur' declared.

"... ... Old man, what are you doing here...?" Rikuo dare asked. Rihan just stole the spot light!

"Well, I heard that you guys went by yourselves to the headquarters. THAT'S RECKLESS!" he lectured the third about going with more people to dangerous places.

"... IT COULDN'T BE HELPED!"

"Hey you knuckleheads, don't you have something better to do? I don't know... LIKE PUT AN END TO THIS TYRANT?!" Itaku lectured them both, forcing them to put their family squabble aside.

"Wait. Who are we looking for?" Rihan asked. The two stared at him. He didn't see that slime leaving the area as he was entering?

"We're going after that twisted creep Enchou..."

"Uhhh... Was he about ye high, short hair, weird eyes?" Rihan described, gesturing his descriptions.

"Yeah, where did he go?!" Rikuo questioned.

"Ohhh that guy... I think I ran him over... I collided with that fool and he was picking a fight with me! I showed him who's boss." Rihan stood proudly, fists on his waist, nodding with his eyes closed.

"... Let's go help Kuro and Ryuji!" Rikuo decided and went backwards. Upon entering the room, he saw them with Yanagida and a tiny exorcist appearing guy.

"The Gokadoin House... Seimei's descendents..." Ryuji informed them. Slightly hesitant.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed, "Curse you, Enchou... Nura Clan... I won't be destroyed by the likes of you! All of you shall perish!"

"T-that voice... Sanmoto...!" Yanagida called out. Then all the parts of Sanmoto began to be drawn back to form a whole. The monster broke out of the hide out and headed straight for the Nura House. The Nura Clan and allies gave chase. He arrived at the household first, crushing parts of the building. They soon caught up.

"Let's cut it do-" Rikuo began only for his father to steal the spotlight once again.

"Looks like I didn't do a good job 300 years ago... This time I'll make it stay dead once and for all!" Rihan proceeded to attack it. He managed to deal a good amount of damage to it but not enough to take it down in one go. "Either he got tougher or that he just got fatter with fat shielding from damage..."

"Let me help you, old man." Rikuo stood side by side with Rihan. Their fears merged. A heavy aura lurked around them. Without any further delay, they dealt the final blow which was enough to annihilate Sanmoto, sending back to Hell where he belongs. Their allies and friends awed at the sight. The two separated. Rikuo faced his friends. "It's good to see that you're all alright." He gave them a reassuring smile. Torii and Maki were a bit unsure if that's really Nura but they know he isn't a bad guy for sure.

"Kiyotsugu-kun vigorously spread the word about your goodness and your clan's action. With that, people began trusting you again," Kana informed. Kiyotsugu, embarrassed, looked the other way, modestly denying it.

"Thank you, Kiyotsugu." The yokai fanatic fell in tears of joy and praise. Rikuo's vision blurred. He felt weak. Soon his eyes close and he collapsed, returning to his human form.

"Rikuo!" His friends and companions cried.

"RIKUO!" Rihan over exaggerated, rushing to his son's side. "ZEN! GET OVER HERE!"

"I AM HERE!" Zen arrived just as Rihan was yelling. "CALM DOWN! RIKUO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?" He remarked about all the wounds as he proceeded to healing him.

_I wonder... Will my life at school ever be the same again...? There's much more responsibility with the clan now... Nue... I can't let him and his associates cause anymore trouble! I... have to get stronger... There isn't much time left..._

**...**

Very long wait. Here's the deal I'm go ahead a change a lot of stuff. He will go back to school cause I have no motivation to follow the story so much now. He will encounter Nue, so he is gonna be doing a lot of training as well. Yeah... The chapter was pretty lame and short since I was kinda doing it halfheartedly... I'll try to make the next chapter a LOT better. As for updates... Um... I'm really busy nowadays so. So as long as I get reviews I'll more likely update or at least work on it when I get the chance.


	16. Chapter 16 Returning to School

Master and Yokai

I don't even want to check how long I haven't updated this but it couldn't haven't been as long as my other one. Maybe... -sigh- Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, I need ideas to come to me first and the mood.

Review:

whitneysixx- I'm glad you like it. Yep Rihan probably has the "best character" title here. Yep yep.

**...**

Chapter 16. Returning to School

Rikuo woke up days following the events of the hundred tales clan. He stretched and removed the bandage off of areas that had healed during his sleep. Looking at the calendar, he remembered he had school and thus rushed to get ready. However as he was finishing up, his energy died down as he recalled that everyone knows his other half now. Will they treat him the same? Rikuo shook his head and headed to the kitchen where his mom prepared him lunch and breakfast. _**"Are you worried?"**_asked Night Rikuo his day self as he was eating breakfast.

_"I'd be lying if I said no. It's normal isn't it? But I know at least they'll welcome me with open arms."_

_**"Then you have nothing to worry about, you foolish human version of me."**_

_ "Shut up will you? I don't need you distracting me. Go to sleep or something."_

_**"You already slept for me, stupid! We're the same person."**_

_ "You are one foul mouthed half..."_

_**"I thought yokai are supposed to be cruel? I'm just playing my role. Besides, if you stay all nice and whatnot, they will never respect you."**_

_ "Whatever. Talk to me later."_ "Thank you for the meal. I'm off!" Rikuo placed his bowl and utensils in the sink and exited the building.

"Wait! Master!" shouted Tsurara who hurried after with a handful of other yokai that been with him at school.

"After what happened, you won't be treated the same. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes! We don't care what they think. We're following you," Aotabou stated. "And if they try anything funny, I'll-"

"Let's just leave it at that," Kappa interrupted.

"Alright. Let's hurry. I kind of woke up late. Heh." Rikuo beamed a bit before rushing. Along they way they received stares and heard whispers among passersby but said nothing. As they approached school, the environment was near normal, which puzzled them quite a bit. They walked to their classroom where they were greeted as normal.

"Hey Rikuo!" some of his classmates called.

"Good morning," Rikuo responded, slightly baffled.

"Some people spread some nasty rumors about you. What's their problem...?"

"Rikuo, good morning," Kana greeted.

"Ah, Kana-chan. Good morning," he returned.

"You see," Kiyotsugu began, "most of the students here know you so they shrugged off the rumors."

"Oh so they don't believe that Rikuo's is a yokai?" Tsurara asked.

"Nope, they don't believe any of it."

"Wah! Master, that means you can still be human here!"

"I've always been human, but I've also been a yokai too. To be honest, especially after all this, I rather they know me for who I am completely. Not just half of me."

"That sounds risky, yet so like you," Kappa commented.

"It probably is but if I want to have a world where humans and yokai can live peacefully, then this will be a start." Rikuo noticed tears swelling up in Kiyotsugu's eyes and his fanboy expression.

"So... cool! This is what I believe the Supreme Commander to be!" he exclaimed. The other students ignored his weird remarks considering the fact that he's a renown yokai fanatic.

"Haha, only you wouldn't draw up so much attention with your strange comments," Maki said as she entered the room with Torii. He must have been loud enough for his voice to pierce through the walls and doors. "And shut up! People can hear your scream from the gate."

"That's not going to stop me from expressing myself!"

"You're an embarrassment!" The two continued bickering.

"So are you going to announce yourself?" Kana asked Rikuo.

"Maybe I still haven't figured out how to start. Oh is Shima still away for soccer?"

"Yes, he won't be back until next week." Then the teacher entered.

"Settle down, students. Class is starting," she clapped.

Meanwhile at the Nura household.

"Rikuo! Where is the third?!" cried Karasu.

"He went to school," answered another yokai.

"What?! At this time?! There is no time for school! There's less than a year before Nue returns! He needs to train."

"Karasu," Nurarihyon called.

"Supreme Commander! You must call your grandson back!"

"He took that into consideration. If he is to be the next supreme commander, he must be able to make his own decisions and have his followers trust him."

"But this is a very dire situation! I advise he returns and train."

"He isn't that stupid," said a yokai leaning against the door frame.

"Itaku!"

"I'm training him after school. He chose to attend school to cherish what possible time left with his friends while learning... Or so he says... While giving up time afterwards to training only. After training will be his rest time. Then the cycle repeats all over again. So quit your worrying, crow!"

"... Fine."

"Shouldn't you be training too? I don't care if you're retired! You'll pose as a burden if you're weak! Maybe I should train you to kill time."

"I train all the time, thank you very much."

"I swear you shrunk since the last time we met..."

"... Let's not speak of that."

"Hey, dad," Rihan called to Nurarihyon who was just eating his nasty candy and drinking sake. He had entered the room with a concerned expression, wondering what to do. "You think you're up for a battle with Nue?"

"Haven't been so worked up about a yokai before until that fox. Now her son... I'm not sure how to even approach him... An onmyouji and a yokai... What extraordinary powers... In any case, we'd best be careful and prepared," Nurarihyon gave a serious look, putting down his food. "He'll most likely have plenty more yokai that are much stronger than his mother's."

"Even worse if he has a whole lineage," Rihan commented.

"Don't jinx anything, you fool."

"Well, I think I'll train Rikuo when he gets back."

"That's my job, blockhead," growled the weasel. He had just finished explaining his role prior to Rihan's entry.

"Itaku! Watch your mouth!" Karasu cried.

"Shut it, crow. I'm not a part of this clan so why should I have to be respectful. You should be glad that I'm even helping."

"What a rowdy fellow," Rihan merely commented.

"It's Itaku..."

"A friend of Rikuo I see. I'm glad he's getting along with other yokai!"

"Who said anything about friends?!"

"You're... not then?"

"I'm his trainer. That's all." Rihan stared at Itaku for a moment longer then smiled.

"Sure, sure. Well play nicely afterschool."

"Do you think this is all some sort of game?! You're annoying!"

"That's my stupid son for you," Nurarihyon finally spoke after all the commotion. "However you can't say you aren't concerned."

"Whatever."

"I think I'll pay a visit to the school," Rihan muttered.

"Second..." Karasu muttered. "You're bored aren't you...?"

"Huh? No... Okay kind of."

"You're all ticking me off... Maybe I should go through a test run of training with you lot first! I want to see how strong you really are," Itaku pulled out his sickles.

"Oh maybe later. And if you want to let out some steam, take it to the basement training room." The Second wandered off outside.

Back at school...

"Ah, I forgot my lunch since I was in rush..." Rikuo chuckled at his mistake. "I'll be right back."

"Young master, you can have my lunch," Tsurara offered.

"It's okay. The vending machine is near by, and you don't have to keep calling 'young master'."

"I thought you wanted your classmates to know your other identity," Kubinashi teased.

"Well it's more like the term is awkward to me. You're my friends and family."

"That may be but we're also 'master and servants'. We swore loyalty to you in that manner."

"Can you all at least call me by my name?" They stiffened.

"We'll try," they replied.

"Wow, they're so loyal to you! As expected of the Supreme Commander!" Kiyotsugu squealed. Yes, squealed.

"Kiyotsugu-san... The same applies to you... And just so you know, a good amount of the yokai in my clan still regard my grandfather or even my father as the Supreme Commander, not me."

"Eh, Rikuo you know shouldn't let his weirdness get to ya," Maki said. "He's just fanboying like normal."

"His enthusiasm is... a bit over board..."

"A bit?" Torii giggled.

"Try 'a lot'!" Maki finished.

"Oh Rikuo, you should really get something to eat," Kana reminded.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Then the classroom door slid open. An familiar figure that is very obvious by now entered. The yokai choked. "D-dad?! W-what are you doing here?"

"Yo, what you don't like seeing your old man?" Rihan responded.

"Er... It's not that... But why here?"

"Well. One, you forgot your lunch." Rihan gave his son his lunch, sparing him from buying the vending machine food that has been there for who knows how long. "Two, I just feel like it."

"Dad... Are you bored?"

"Huh? No... Well.. Kind of..." His son sighed.

"Well you can't stay. I have class and I don't need you to distract everyone."

"That's rather harsh. I'm hurt."

"What?! No, I mean-"

"I'm kidding. I'm not sure if I asked this before, but why are so many yokai here?" Rihan stared at Rikuo's many bodyguards. There was Tsurara, Aotabou, Kubinashi, Kappa, Gozumaru, Mezumaru... If he knew about it then he would also count Kejoro. They waved at the Second, and they felt a bit flustered with embarrassment but not as much as the child. Incredibly, they didn't attract any attention!

"Dad, if you're bored, go train with Itaku. He's probably just waiting at the main house anyways."

"Huh, funny you should say that. He suggested the same thing and he is at the main house. But I don't feel like it." Rikuo stared seriously at him.

"_He's_ coming back really soon... You also need to be ready..."

"I know. Just... Not today."

"Second, you're acting rather childish, don't you think?" Aotabou spoke.

"Maybe. Let me be. Just for today."

"I don't think it'll be... 'Just for today'..." Kubinashi sighed. That was the guy he swore loyalty to. _That_ guy.

"What? You don't trust me? The one you swore loyalty to a long time ago?"

"What happened to that guy? I don't see him around." Kubinashi looked around with a blank expression as the others held their laughter. Rikuo used what little time he had left to eat his meal without choking.

"H-hey!"

"Hey, bonehead," Gozumaru called.

"Bonehead...?"

"Yeah you, go home already."

"Wait... Aren't you two... What's his face... Gyuki's uhh... kids?"

"... We apart of Gyuki's clan... "

"You better leave before Gozu gets mad," Mezumaru warned.

"If loyal to Gyuki who is loyal to me, then should you two be loyal to me?" Rihan reasoned.

"Don't use geometric theorems with us! We're only loyal to Gyuki!" Gozumaru hissed.

"Then let's look at it this way. If I tell Gyuki what to do, then he tells you to do what I told him. Isn't that an indirect relation?"

"ARGH! STOP IT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ah, just because I'm right."

"Dad, thanks for bring my lunch but go home. Class is starting soon." Rikuo pushed Rihan out of the class. "Come on, I'll even show you to the door."

"I'm sure your teacher won't mind."

"She won't, but I will." After school, Rikuo was packing his stuff, chatting to some classmates before heading out with his buddies. Outside, there was a crowd around the gate. A lot of excited murmurs surfaced. "What's going on?" he asked another student.

"Oh just someone around the girls seem to be attracted to," answered the student.

"Someone? Okay." They walked around the mob then suddenly a pebble was thrown at their direction, landing front of the young master foot, startling everyone.

"Finally..." called the person. The girls made way for him to face Rikuo.

"Itaku?! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think, stupid? Hurry up. Let's go."

"I thought you were going to wait at-"

"Your clan is so annoying... Even here was less of a pain." He led the yokai back to the main house.

"What... did they do...?"

"Do you even have to ask? The crow wouldn't shut up with his complaints. Your old man got on my nerves. The midgets kept clinging to me. The old geezers in the other room were loud and drunk. The-"

"I get it!" _"I guess I should have seen that coming..."_

_**"He get irritated easily, don't you think?"**_

___"Yeah but can't blame him for getting mad. I would too if I wasn't so used to it."_

_**"You got a point there."**_ Rikuo gave Tsurara his bento box to take to the kitchen as he and the impatient fireball of an instructor headed to the half destroyed training room for intense... training if you can call it that. Just from the past session, the entire room needed to be fixed and reinforced. As they get stronger... Let's just say the main house may not exist anymore. All afternoon and evening there was nothing but crashes and bumps, a quake every now and then.

"Is that training or destroying everything in sight?" a little yokai asked another in Rikuo's bedroom.

"It's deadly training. Gotta go crazy if you have to face Nue."

"We might have to move..."

"Very true... Well the young master's homework is done. Human work is so easy!"

"What are you doing?" Tsurara asked the yokai on the near Rikuo's bag. She entered the room wondering why there would be chatting in an empty room. She found two sly little yokai reorganizing Rikuo's papers and stationery.

"We did master's homework since he won't have time for it."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" She picked up the finished work and checked it. They were all right! Even she had some wrong. Shocked, she said nothing and held a calm disposition.

"Of course! Human work is easy!"

"Right... Good job. I would have done the work for him though."

"But Yuki-onna, you aren't that great with it." She almost froze them, instead she twitched. "Besides, you need to train too! You're Rikuo-sama's body guard!"

"Indeed! Excuse me." She rushed out of the room. The two little ones turned around to see Kappa casually leaning in from the other door.

"You wanted to say she suck with homework, didn't you?" Kappa asked.

"Yeah. We saw it. Her test was a hundred percent though. Wrong that is."

"If you said that you would have been icicles."

"Yep, yep."

In the room with the oldest generation of yokai, they just chattered about like there's no tomorrow while drinking sake. In yet another room where there was the middle generation, they oddly were more serious. That meant Rihan. He and fellow yokai approximately his age, give or take a century, where thinking about way to deal with their upcoming threat and minor threats along the way. The youngest generation were all scattered about in any of the rooms including the two older generations' rooms. They are either doing chores, training, idly chattering, or strategizing.

At the training ground, the room was even uglier than before. However the two were no were to be seen after their destructive instincts, yet they could still be heard. There was a hole on the ground. They were digging deeper to make room for a larger training area that doesn't allow them to hit the floor of the building above. Of course, they weren't licensed constructionists and their digging product could just cave in. They got lucky. They had a good idea what not to do, not breaking the support. Once finished, Rikuo and Itaku resumed their battle to the death.

"The Nura household is here right...?" asked a ominous creature to is companion. They were watching the area from afar.

"Yes. At least according to the directions," replied the other.

"Let's find out, shall we?" they launched forward to the clan with a trail of dark mist behind.

**...**

Welps a chapter done. Honestly I'm going to avoid the encounter with Nue and its family a bit but definitely with Nue cause I want to find out what happens first. My mind is kind of dazed in terms of how the characters are and such, I had to look up a few names admittedly (Gyuki, Shima). Considering I didn't reference the previous chapters, some things may seem like de ja vu or conflicting. My updates shall continue to be random and maybe rare during school time. I have two others to get to. Hmm kind of short but it can't be helped.

R&R please


	17. Chapter 17 Friend or Foe?

Master and Yokai

Um that ending. I understand that he had to rush a conclusion to it but it was a bit dissatisfying. It's better than other endings other there but I felt like it could have been done better. I don't know. Well that brings an end to the series, wished it could have been longer so it'd have a more proper end but oh well.

**...**

Chapter 17. Friend or Foe?

The little yokai around were being cautious, muttering incoherent whispers to one another. All of them were look up at the gate, on top of which were two figures, one seemingly standing and the other sitting. Rihan came out at one of the creature's beckoning. He looked at the same direction as the others around. It was too late in the night to make out their faces, much less their overall appearance.

"Are you Nura Rikuo?" one of two finally spoke.

After a moment, Rihan replied, "Yes I am." The yokai's jaws dropped and their attention turned to him. Speechless.

"That's not what your allies seem to be saying..."

"Why don't you reveal yourselves first?" Rihan smirked. The two silhouettes seemed to face each other for a moment then jumped down. Both of them were in traditional kimonos, each held a fan, had dog like ears and tails. The one on the left had long silver hair, sharp yellow eyes, and a serious expression. The one on the right had short and scruffy brown hair, orange eyes, and a big smirk.

"Now who are you really?" the smirking one asked.

"Nura Rihan. What business do you have with my son?" He reached into his kimono then his eyes widen. He patted himself seeming to be searching for something. His accomplice whacked him on the head with the fan. The silver haired one held up a letter.

"Nura Rikuo was the one who sought us out first. Why don't you call him out?" The second one answered.

"Tell me your names so I can pass on the news."

"He did not meet with us exactly. He met with our leader who then sent us with the final message."

"Then... Give me the letter so I can give it to him?"

"I refuse. I shall complete my mission in person."

"Man you're difficult!" Rihan stomped his foot.

"Actually... You kind of made it harder..." the brown haired one corrected. One of the other yokai already went to fetch Rikuo at the bottom of the pit/arena. The young master exited the building.

"Hey old man, what's going on?" Rikuo asked, standing behind his father.

"Ah! Rikuo when did you-" Rihan jumped and turned his head to face him a bit.

"Just now."

"So you're Nura Rikuo," the stranger said, approaching him. Watchers took a battle stance should anything happen.

"Yes, and you are...?" Without replying, he only handed him the letter. Rikuo opened it and read it. "I see... That's great. But serious-"

"Fukui Kazuki, assistant head of the Shadow Clan," the rude silver head finally answered.

"Wakahisa Shou, a measely member of the clan," continued the other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Rihan blurted. "You got the _Shadow Clan_ to cooperate? That's some fleet. I'm proud of you!"

"They agreed because of the common threat," Rikuo explained.

"Indeed, normally we'd stay out of any conflict," Kazuki added. The Shadow Clan is very powerful yokai clan of wolves. Recently the fox yokai under their care with strict rules they must follow.

"Only two?"

"Well another should be here already... But even with just us two, we should suffice," Shou replied.

"Remember, we don't have to follow your orders. We will act as we please and only obey our master," warned Kazuki harshly. He had already earned himself a bad reputation among the Nura Clan, not that they can do much about it.

"Uh, another thing. Kazuki's my superior so he's a lot stronger. I won't be able to restrain him if he explodes and rampages- Ow!" Shou was whacked again. He rubbed the back of his head where he was hit.

"Got it. Come on in." Rikuo invited. "Oh, join us in the meeting right now."

"Very well," replied the older wolf and the two followed Rikuo inside. Rihan just stared in their direction for a moment before quietly entering. Down the hall, Rikuo slid open the door on the right and a loud volume of noise blasted them. The leaders were shouting around, not in an angry matter.

"Lively aren't you lot? Let's get started." Rikuo took a seat at the Supreme Commander's spot. Rihan took the seat to his son's right and Nurarihyon, who has yet to appear, will take the left. Seeing as the room was pretty full, the two wolves just stood by the entrance.

"Should you really be going to school when we all have to worry about Seimei?" Hitotsume complained.

"Worrying won't do anything. I'm still training so it's not like I'm doing nothing. Why don't you do something instead of whining?"

"Wh-"

"Rikuo, why don't you introduce those two bystanders? Surely they're here for a reason," Gyuuki cut the one eye demon off.

"Fine," he gestured for the two to come closer who responded with a delay. "These two are Fukui Kazuki and Wakahisa Shou of the Shadow Clan." The older yokai and a few of the younger ones held a surprised expression and almost gasping but Rikuo continued before any of them could say anything. "A while back I went and requested help of the Shadow Clan explaining the situation. I didn't really expect them to accept my request though. There's suppose to be one more, their leader, but apparently he or she isn't here yet. However they won't follow my order, only their leader's."

"Why didn't you come with your leader?" Yuki-onna asked, confused by their split up.

"He said he'll meet us here. He actually doesn't know what we're here for though," Shou explained. The whole clan just stared at them now, even more confused.

"Wait, wasn't he the one that agreed to help?" Kurotabou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh no, our leader, his mother, decided that."

"It matters not. We will just wait here for him to arrive," Kazuki concluded that discussion.

"Alright, we'll let you know if we see any other wolves. I hope everyone, Hitotsume, has been training hard. We can't afford to laze around with some a handful of months left," Rikuo declared. "We also must ally ourselves with other clans. So that's another task. Finally we'll need to find out where their headquarter will be and what types of yokai we'll be facing before him."

"Also long as those onmyouji don't betray us..." muttered a bitter old member.

"They won't take the risk if there's a bigger threat. They didn't kill us when we fought the Hanagome Gitsune."

"Ah, the meeting started already?" the retired Supreme Commander commented by the entrance. "I agree with what you say, Rikuo, but I also agree with Hitotsume. If you don't go to school then you'll have more time to train."

"School is my way to find out information. It's also my rest time from training. If I did nothing but fight, I would be sore and drained. And if we should be under attack then, we'd be quite the pickle."

"Pickle? Why are you thinking about food at a time like this?!" A yokai behind the times bursted.

"... It's an expression saying that we'll be in trouble..." There was some silence among a few murmurs that died down quickly. "Moving on... What's the current situation, Karasu?" The crow looked at his scroll and cleared his throat.

"Kyoto hasn't reported anything but Nenekirimaru is still in the process of being fixed. The remnants of the Hundred Tales Clan have been laying low lately but I'm sure they're plotting something for revenge."

"Some of these yokai look like a pain in the neck," Shou commented quietly into his fan which he held close to his mouth. A quick hard whack slapped his head causing him to let out a whimper, thus drawing some attention. "Ow! Kazuki, don't hit me with your fan."

"Be silent," his superior demanded.

"... Kazuki-chan is so mean..." he whined as he got another whip.

"You two okay...?" Rikuo dared to ask, wearily.

"Yes, carry on."

"That's about it. Just keep a look out for suspicious activity and keep training," the third stated as he pushed himself up. The room became noisy with murmurs as all the occupants stirred to leave. He turned to his new guests and maybe allies. "What will you do if your leader doesn't arrive?"

"Simple question. We'll search for him ourselves."

"Right, you can use that room over there. It should be free."

"Thank you." The two gave Rikuo a slight nod and began heading towards where they were directed to.

"Now... Who does all my homework...? They can't complete themselves..." Rikuo began trying to solve a mystery at the most inappropriate time.

**...**

I was iffy about including this but I already started so why not. I'll expand on this Shadow Clan as the story progresses, if I decide to finish anyways. You can probably guess some things just by the name of it. Yes it's short just like another chapter I just finished. I'm not really in the mood to finish this sadly. Everything can be determined by your imagination. It takes a good while for me to be back into a phase.

R&R please.


End file.
